


Mélamar

by NerdWItch



Series: Castaways [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Hobbit, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWItch/pseuds/NerdWItch
Summary: (Sequel to "Castaways") After BotFA, Riley travels north with Kili, Legolas, Tauriel and Bard to find answers to his past with the Dunedain. In Rivendell, news of Maggie’s pregnancy causes political turmoil between dwarves and men, but all she wants to do is move on from Thorin’s death. Can she find light and perhaps even love again?
Series: Castaways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589563
Comments: 35
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** Oh look! A sequel! If you liked Castaways, I hope you’ll like this one too but I must warn you, it’ll be a little darker. In my original fic (which was called ‘A Day in the Life), Maggie and Riley spent a year in Rivendell and Maggie originally got together with Elrond and while I’d like her to find love and happiness, I haven’t decided what direction to take in. Maybe you guys can suggest what you’d like to see?
> 
> I’ve chosen to call this fanfic _Mélamar_ , which simply put means “Home” in Quenya. I’ve named it such, because Maggie and Riley are exploring what home and family means to them. 
> 
> Each chapter will change point of view from Rivendell to Riley’s travels in the north. This fic is also going to be a slower burn than the other one so hang on tight and buckle up, it’ll be a long ride. I hope you will enjoy it

_“You will never be completely at home again, because part of your heart will always be elsewhere. That is the price you pay for the richness of loving and knowing people in more than one place.”_

_Imladris, March_

“You are worse than Estel.”

Elrohir’s voice startled Maggie as she reached into the cookie jar. She wondered how long he’d been watching her, no doubt knowing she wouldn’t see it coming. Elves, Maggie had learned lately, were just a sneaky as hobbits and dwarves. In fact, since her arrival in Rivendell a few months earlier, she’d become increasingly aware that apart from young Estel, Maggie was the only person in the Hidden Valley without night vision and other heightened senses. Sometimes, it made her more self-conscious, as she knew there was always somebody aware of her movements. On a whole though, moving to Rivendell had been a wise choice, even if Maggie was reluctant at first. Their time in Erebor had been brief in comparison, but still she had many memories with Thorin. To Maggie, leaving Erebor was another way of saying goodbye to Thorin. 

For Maggie, the first two months in Rivendell had been the worst of her life. Every night, she would wake up sweaty from nightmares where she lives through Thorin’s death over and over again. Each time with some new, horrible twist at the end. Sometimes she heard the Necromancer’s voice taunting her and sometimes, Thorin’s pale body would ist at her bedside, staring at her with black hollow eyes. Every time she awoke from those nightmares, it was usually Fili who sat her bedside, using his voice to calm her panic as he had done many times before. Elrond would use elvish incantations to send her back to sleep. Sometimes, Oin would put an herbal remedy in her tea at night to help her sleep more easily. In those first few months, Dwalin had taken to keeping a closer eye on Maggie and she’d heard him talking with Fili and Oin about something they called Battle Terror. Maggie could only assume it was their name for PTSD. 

If the nightmares weren’t bad enough, the morning sickness had reached a new all time high and Maggie still couldn’t quite stand the sight of the Oin’s rice porridge, even though it was rather good. Poor Estel had been a bit frightened in those first few weeks because he couldn’t understand why Maggie was suddenly so different from the last time he’d seen her. He’d even kept his distance from her for a while, which made Maggie feel even worse because above all, she didn’t want Estel to be afraid of her. Eventually though, after the worst stages of grief had passed, slowly but surely, Maggie began to feel like herself again. Soon enough, Young Estel was always coming out of his shell and began to seek out her company, much to Maggie’s relief. Of course, the heartache was still there and she knew that it would never truly heal. She still loved Thorin Oakenshield and wished more than anything that he was there with her but, like Bard had told her all those months ago, she had to be strong for their child. While the idea of motherhood was still a terrifying reality for Maggie, she was going to give it her best shot. 

Nights were still the hardest part of the day and her thoughts were more persistent, questioning every single decision she’d made up until that point. She still cried, usually when nobody could see her and it did help. On those nights when sleep didn’t come easily and her thoughts were more annoying, Maggie had taken to exploring Rivendell at night, which is why she found herself in the kitchen. 

At four months pregnant, Maggie was already feeling done with the whole thing. The morning sickness was much less prominent but she had no control of her body anymore. Her joints ached more than usual and she was definitely showing physical signs of pregnancy. The most annoying part, beyond the tiredness, was the hunger. Maggie had always thought the phrase ‘eating for two’ seemed silly but as she was experiencing it herself, it made sense. The cravings were made worse by the fact that she craved food that she knew she couldn’t have in Middle-Earth. By some miracle, it turned out that the Shire had something that resembled actual coffee, which Bilbo had promised to bring when he came to visit. To say Maggie was excited was an understatement because if she was anything, it was a coffee connoisseur. Not to mention, being able to have something small that reminded her of home made things a bit easier. Of course, she was looking forward to see Bilbo again too and she missed her friend. 

On that particular cold evening in early March, Maggie found herself craving Dwalin’s homemade oatmeal cookies, which Elrond had made a habit of stocking in the kitchen for her enjoyment. No doubt the Elf-Lord was well aware that she snuck out at night to feast on the crumbly, delicious treats. 

“Estel has the right idea.” Maggie replied as she turned around to Elrohir, who stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I’m starting to think that maybe I should have gone with Bilbo to the Shire. At least hobbits have the right idea about food.” 

“I shall be sure to let Lindir know you think we are not feeding you enough.” Elrohir teased

Maggie stuck her tongue out at rolled her eyes in jest. Spending time in Rivendell had allowed her a chance to get to know Elrohir and Elladan properly and she enjoyed their company. In some ways, their mischievous nature reminded her of Fili and Kili. She recalled those nights with the Company when they’d been drinking Elvish wine and Riley had told them stories of drunken escapes. At the thought of Riley, Maggie let out a sigh and wondered where he was. For a while, they’d been able to correspond with letters but the further into the wilderness, they travelled, the longer the distance between letters. In her heart, Maggie knew Riley as well as the other were fine, but she still missed her brother. 

“What are you doing here, ‘Ro?” Maggie asked, after a while. “If you’ve come for the cookies, tough luck, I’m keeping them for Estel and I.” 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go for a walk.” Elrohir replied “When I suddenly heard footsteps heading in this direction, I thought perhaps Estel was on another nightly burglary mission, but instead I found you. At least now I know who my brother's criminal companion is.” 

“If you ask me, he’s the real mastermind behind the operation. Did you know he tricked ‘Dan out of bathtime the other day?” 

Elrohir chuckled. “Tricking Elladan is not difficult, but Estel has learned from the best.” 

“Seriously, though.” Maggie sat on the countertop and let her feet dangle as she munched on another cookie. Only one more, she reminded herself, otherwise she would have to explain to Dwalin why the batch he’d made only a day ago was already gone. “Why can’t you sleep? Is it because of Talathel?” 

At the mention of the elf-maiden, Maggie saw Elrohir’s ears turn pink and she grinned. Talathel was one of the elf-maidens who had helped Maggie settle into Rivendell. Maggie missed Brenna back in Dale, but it was nice to have another woman around to talk to and Talathel had introduced her to some of the other elf-maidens of Rivendell. Some of them were a bit shy still but in general they were friendly. It was no secret that Elrohir fancied her and always sought out an opportunity be near hear. Maggie also figured that Talathel felt the same way because she clearly enjoyed Elrohir’s company as well as giving him a hard time when he was being ridiculous, which was often. 

“You have to tell her how you feel, ‘Ro.” Maggie said “Life is too short to doubt and second guess things” 

That was certainly something Maggie had come to accept lately. It wasn’t her business to meddle in the affairs of others but she liked Elrohir and saw both him and Elladan as her friends. 

“What if my advances are unwanted?” Elrohir asked nervously. ”If she does not desire me in the same way, I will be humiliated and ‘Dan will never let me forget about it.” 

“If Elladan gives you a hard time for following your heart,” Maggie said, “I will kick his sorry arse.” 

While Elladan and Elrohir were twins, their personalities were different. Elrohir was the calmer of the two and the one who considered his options before acting on them. In that sense, Elrohir was more like his father. Elladan on the other hand, was more impulsive and quick to act without thinking, which sometimes got him in trouble. His heart was in the right place though and Maggie enjoyed his company as well his counsel, which she had sought from time to time. 

“Now that I would very much like to see.” Elrohir said 

He grabbed a cookie from Maggie who was just about to eat it. “Too much sugar will make it difficult for you to sleep. Come, I’ll see you to your room.” 

Maggie admitted defeat and Elrohir helped her off the counter, which really was much too tall for her short-arse self. They walked through corridors and Maggie found that she enjoyed these nighttime escapades and they were always full of surprises. The other night, she’d run into Glorfindel and as they walked the gardens in the starlight, he told her stories of his youth and the many adventures he’d had before even Elrond was born. Finally, Maggie and Elrohir reached her room, which was the same one she had used during their first arrival in rivendell, all those months ago.

How things had changed.

**XXXX**

Maggie slept relatively peacefully that night and was not plagued with nightmares. She woke up feeling slightly nauseated but it quickly passed after breakfast. Oin had kept his word and always kept an annoyingly close eye on her food intake to make sure she was eating enough. If she didn’t have enough breakfast to keep her going, Maggie often found her plate refilled, whether she liked it or not. Dwarves, it turned out, adored all children and when it came to pregnancy, they were incredibly attentive and made sure Maggie was as comfortable as she could possibly be. As a way to pass time and show Elrond some gratitude for once more inviting her into his home, Maggie had decided to tutor Estel. Not only did she really enjoy it, she also found it a great way to connect with him, it also took some pressure of Erestor and Glorfindel, who could return to their other duties. Unsurprisingly, Estel was a great student even though he sometimes lacked patience as most young kids did.

The “curriculum” Maggie had put together was a mix of Erestor’s existing one, which included some history of Middle-Earth. Estel hated it but Maggie found it interesting. She taught him writing, at which he already excelled and he had a penchant for telling stories. To make it more interesting, Maggie also shared with Estel, some history from her own world. So far, his favourite stories included the tale of Anne Frank and more contemporary people like Malala. Even though Estel did not understand everything, Maggie could tell he enjoyed hearing stories about this strange world she came from. 

“Maggie, can we go outside?” Estel asked with a pleading voice, “Ada and Glorfindel are sparring!” 

Maggie looked up from her book and peered out the window, where she saw that Estel was indeed right. Elrond and Glorfidel walked out on the grass, each carrying a sword in their hand. One thing Maggie had underestimated, was how busy Elrond’s life was. Imladris was a kingdom in its own right and therefore, there were often other Elven visitors for diplomatic counsels, trade with towns where men lived and surprisingly also a fair amount of paperwork. Most days, Maggie and Estel hardly saw Elrond except when occasionally took a break to see how Estel was doing as well as herself. Maggie knew that sparring was a popular past-time in Rivendell and she had seen Elladan and Elrohir spar with each other as well as Erestor and Glorfindel. Even Lindir, whom Maggie had not taken for a combative elf, enjoyed it on occasion. This was the first time Maggie had seen Glorfindel and Elrond spar and it was bound to be a treat 

“I guess we can call it a day, Estel.” Maggie said “You’ve been good today.”

Estel’s eyes lit up excitedly and he was out the door before Maggie was barely able to stand up. As she did stand up, she noted her joints and muscles ached a bit more than usual. Something she would have to mention to Oin for her examination later on. At first, Oin had insisted on daily check-ups to make sure Maggie and the baby were both okay. There was still a worry that the baby’s half-dwarrow and half-human genes would cause complications, and some of it had been noticed in the nausea. However, after no small amount of bargaining and persuasion, Oin had settled for a check-up twice a week, much to Maggie’s relief. 

Watching the two elves spar, was nothing short of incredible. Maggie had very little knowledge of sword fighting other than what Thorin had taught her, but she could tell Elrond and Glorfindel had different techniques. Glorfindel was a more aggressive swordsman and he knew his target well enough to anticipate his movements. Elrond, Maggie guessed, knew that Glorfindel was more impatient and so when their swords clash, Elrond shifted his footing which worked in his advantage when he swung his sword so his blade rested under Glorfindel’s blade. It put the blonde elf at a disadvantage and Estel could barely contain his excitement next to Maggie. The youngest Spencer had to admit it was pretty thrilling. 

“I hear someone was indulging in criminal activities last night.” Came Fili’s voice, as he sat down next to Maggie. “Dwalin is rather grumpy about it.” 

“Dwalin is always grumpy, Fee.” Maggie replied “God, gossip must sorely lacking in Imladris, if my cookie craving is the only talk of the town.” 

Fili saw through her faux-annoyance and put an arm around Maggie as she rested her head against his shoulder. Over the past few months in Rivendell, Fili had been the one Maggie spent the most time with and they had become good friends. They both missed their brothers and often talked about Riley and Kili. Fili had matured a lot since leaving Erebor and he was a much calmer dwarf. Maggie often wondered if maybe one day Fili would take the crown after all, as it was still rightfully his and as she understood it, Dain was merely guarding it for now. Fili often quickly changed the topic of that conversation, which Maggie took to assume he wasn’t quite ready and that was alright.

“Not the only talk.” Fili said “I hear Erestor is going to teach you Elvish? May I ask why?” 

It was true, Maggie had approached Erestor about taking lessons in Elvish and he had graciously accepted. 

“Well, partly because we’re going to be here for a while.” Maggie replied, “I’d like to do something intellectually challenging. I’ve always loved Elvish and Erestor offered to teach me.” 

“What about Khuzdul?” Fili asked “Would you like to learn some?” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow “I thought Khuzdul was a secret language, only to be spoken between dwarrow kind?” 

“Your son will learn it and it makes sense that you should too.” Fili told her “I could teach you, if you would like."

Maggie pondered Fili’s suggestion for a moment. Learning two new language would be difficult, but it made sense that she should know some Khuzdul, if anything for the sake of her son. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud THUD. Maggie turned to see Glorfindel on the ground with Elrond’s sword aimed at him. The elf-lord carried a pleased and smug expression on his face as he asked if Glorfindel would yield and then helped him up on his feet. Estel ran up to Elrond who picked up his son and walked up to Maggie and Fili. 

“Would you care to spar, Master Fili?” Elrond asked “I hear you’re a skilled swordsman. I should like to see it for myself.” 

“I would love to,” Fili replied “Although, I wouldn’t want to tire you out at your old age, My Lord.” 

It was lucky for Fili, Maggie thought, that Elrond was an elf with a good sense of humour and an endless amount of patience. She knew Fili would regret those words at some point. Elrond put Estel back on the ground and Fili accepted his request. Glorfindel passed him a sword and then turned to Maggie. 

“I believe it is customary for a lady to show a token to the combatant whom she favours.” Glorfindel said and as Maggie caught his eyes, she saw a glint of mischievousness

Maggie placed a kiss on Fili's forehead. Something she had also learned was how dwarves showed affection among friends, family and kin. She'd been asking Dwalin a lot about dwarrow culture lately as she felt it important that her son knew both worlds. Maggie was aware that her son would learn the human customs of Middle-Earth but she would make sure to teach him the customs of her world. Even if that did mean recounting all the Harry Potter and Narnia books from memory. Perhaps, she thought, she could start with Estel at bedtime tonight. 

“Lady Margaret, I am insulted.” Elrond teased. 

“I’m sure your honor will survive, My Lord.” Maggie said “Unless of course Fee beats you, in which case, I’ll make sure your sons will never let you forget it.” 

When Maggie watched Fili and Elrond walked out onto the grass, she thought that life in a strange was rather tranquil. She enjoyed the calm and quiet of Rivendell, as well as the peace of mind it brought her. Here she could find time to heal broken pieces within her. At first, she had thought it impossible, but now, perhaps there was a chance. Her gaze followed Elrond and Fili’s movement, which was just as exciting as watching Elrond and Glorfindel. Maggie assumed that the height difference between the two would cause a problem, but instead it actually seemed to work in Fili’s faour. His training session with Dwalin was definitely showing results and Maggie was impressed. As her gaze bounced between the elf and the dwarf, a flicker of movement from behind the trees caught her attention. At first, she thought she’d seen a shadow moving but thought it was perhaps a trick of the light. 

What happened next was so quick that Maggie barely had a chance to react. For a moment, her attention went back to Fili and Elrond but suddenly, a strange noise filled the air and as Maggie looked up she saw an arrowhead flying through the air in her direction. Maggie was just about able to duck out of the way as the arrow missed her. The archer loosened a second arrow, this time caught mid-air by Elrond. Glorfindel and Fili shot off after the hooded archer and as Maggie thought the first danger was out of the way, she heard a loud thud behind her as something dropped onto the ground and and an elbow grabbed her tightly by the neck. The next thing she felt was a sharp blade pressed against and her breath became more shallow. Elrond’s reaction was instant and his sword was aimed at the assailant while Maggie heard another familiar voice behind her. 

“Drop yer weapon,” Came Dwalin’s voice. “Your death will be instant

“You cannot harm me.” the assailant hissed 

Dwalin wasted no time and Maggie heard the gushing of blood as the grip on her losened. When she turned around, a decapitated head lay on the ground. Meanwhile, Fili and Glorfindel returned with the second archer, whom Glorfindel threw on the ground in front of Lord Elrond. The elf-lord pressed his boots against the archer’s chest so that he was unable to move. 

"Maggie!" Fili ran up to Maggie, who was still in shock, trying to understand what just happened.

Elrond's blade rested against the assassin's neck and as he gently pressed it into his skin, a trickle of blood flowed from him. Yet, the man did not flinch. The first thing Maggie noticed, was the he was human, perhaps only a few years older than herself. The second thing she saw was how his face was covered in scars and he carried an ill-favoured look on his face which made her deeply uncomfortable. How had not one, but two complete strangers found their way inside the borders of Rivendell? 

"Who sent you?!" Elrond demanded sharply. "Whom do you serve?! Speak quickly if you value your life."

The assassin said nothing and instead spat at Elrond. Then, he did something nobody foresaw and Maggie watched in horror as he reached for his dagger and without hesitation put it through his chest. He fell backwards and the death was instant. Elrond cursed in elvish and Maggie breathed out a heavy sigh. She turned to Elrond who seemed both angry, surprised and scared. Someone had just tried to kill Maggie and not just in his home, but in front of Estel who was still hiding behind Elrond. 

"I thought Imladris was impenetrable!" Maggie said, "Why the hell did someone just try to kill me?"

Estel tugged at Elrond’s robes and the elf-lord picked up his son. He did not know the answer, but he feared it was not good. 

"I do not now.” Elrond replied “But, you are carrying a child who is a half-human, half-dwarrow heir to Erebor and Gondor. I'm certain there are fanatics on both sides who are not happy about it and would rather see the child not born."

Fanatics? It was a conversation they’d briefly talked about in Erebor, that some people wouldn’t be pleased to hear about a human procreating with a dwarf. Maggie and Riley’s heritage also added complications but she would never have thought that someone out there might actually want to kill her and her baby. She was scared, because up until now, she had always thought Rivendell was a safe sanctuary where nothing evil could enter. 

"You think there’ll be more?" Maggie asked 

"I will strengthen the magical barriers to our valley.” Elrond said and Maggie knew that his avoidance of her question was enough of an answer. “From now, you will have guards at your door each night and you will not go anywhere without one of us accompanying you. At least, for the time being.” 

Maggie let out a frustrated sigh. "Great, so I'll have a babysitter." 

It seemed her hopes of tranquility had come too soon and Maggie had a feeling they hadn’t seen the last of it.

**XXXX**

A few hours later, when Maggie had a chance to calm down after the events of that morning, she found herself in the infirmary with Oin. News had quickly spread of the assasination attempt and naturally, the healer was worried. Maggie lay on a bed with her head propped up against a pillow. She did feel fine, but her thoughts still lingered on the two assassins. One of them, she hadn’t been able to see very clearly, but the scars on the other one’s face were distinct. Maggie certainly was no expert, but the scars had almost seemed self-inflicted and all of them in the same semicircular shape. Based on the intricate details and pattern, she wondered if they meant something.

"Honestly, Master Oin, I feel fine." Maggie said “I was a bit startled is all.” 

"I still want to make sure." Oin insisted "You could have very nearly not been fine. Deep breath please, _gehyith_.” 

Maggie did as she was asked and inhaled a breath, counted down from five and then exhaled the breath as Oin listened for her heartbeat. Next, he placed his hand on Maggie’s stomach as she kept breathing steadily. The lack of doctors or medicine from her world, was something that worried Maggie when it came to the labor. If she was back on Earth, the doctors would give her an epidural for the labour and she would have ultrasounds and a midwife to talk her through the whole process. Here, there was nothing of the sort and while Maggie trusted Oin with her life, the lack of modern medicine did scare her. Especially if something, Valar forbid, went wrong. As her thoughts went back and forth in her mind, Maggie suddenly felt a sharp kick inside her. She opened her eyes and looked at Oin who had felt it too. His eyes were warm and Maggie found herself smiling. 

“Did you feel it, Master Oin?” Maggie asked “He kicked!” 

Her child kicked again and it made Maggie jump. She had felt her baby move before when Thorin had whispered some incantiation in Khuzdul, but this was the first time her son had actually kicked. It was like nothing Maggie had felt before and she couldn’t put it into words. 

“Yes, your son is growing stronger by the day. He is healthy.” Oin said. “Your own heartbeat is a bit fast though. Have you been overindulging in Dwalin’s cookies again at night?” 

“Oh for god’s sake,” Maggie whined “ Caught red-handed by Elrohir once and suddenly I’m some sort of bloody cookie terrorist.” 

Oin chuckled and put away his instruments. “I won’t deny you simple pleasures, but do take care.” 

“Yes, dad.” 

Maggie sometimes felt bad for her whining, but she had a lot of respect for Oin and enjoyed his company as much as Dwalin and Fili. Maggie sat up and Oin passed her a mug of herbal tea, which she drank slowly with pleasure. As much as she didn’t like the check-ups, these moments with Oin was another pastime she enjoyed. The older dwarf had settled into life in Rivendell pretty well. Maggie could tell he missed Erebor and the company. In fact, he frequently corresponded with his brother Gloin via letters. Gloin’s wife and his son Gimli had finally joined him in Erebor and as per usual, most of his letters were about the family. Oin didn’t mind though and he wrote back about how life was going in Rivendell. On a whole, it seemed as though the Company was doing well in Erebor. Some of them, such as Ori and Bofur, were suffering from Battle Terror dreams but were slowly but surely recovering. They asked about Maggie as well as Fili and Dwalin. From Gloin’s latest letter, it seemed as though Dis was driving everyone a bit crazy, making changes around the mountain which weren’t always approved by Dain.

“How are you sleeping?” Oin asked as he sat on a chair, with tea of his own in his hands. 

“Pretty well,” Maggie replied, “The dreams are fading and they’re not as frequent anymore. I don’t see him as much.” 

“You are healing, this is a good sign.” 

Maggie swallowed a bit of tea, which seemed to be some sort of lemongrass. She was glad that the dreams were fading, but the fact that Thorin didn’t appear in them as often was always slightly worrying to her. 

“What if I forget him, Master Oin?” Maggie asked “I want to move on, but if I do, what if I stop remembering him and everything we shared?” 

The thought was painful but it had occurred often enough to keep her awake at night. Oin put his mug aside and placed his hand on Maggie’s, while gently stroking her cheek. 

“You will never forget him, dear.” he said calmly “Thorin will always be in your heart and live through your son. Just because we move on, it does not mean we forget. I wouldn’t worry about that. He would want you to heal and to be happy again.” 

“It’s just strange.” Maggie said “I feel guilty even though I shouldn’t. Maybe it’s all these pregnancy hormones. Honestly, I’m surprised I haven’t had a nervous breakdown yet.”

“Speaking of breakdown,” Oin reached for his mug again. “I heard Lord Elrond challenged Fili to a sparring match earlier.” 

“Yeah, I’m hoping they’ll pick it up.” 

“I also heard you favoured Fili as a combatant and presented him with a token?” 

Maggie was about to respond when the sound of footsteps from the hallway outside caught her attention. She turned around to see Lord Elrond in the doorway and Oin quickly exited the infirmary, leaving Maggie alone with the brown-haired elf-lord. At first, Maggie thought staying in Rivendell might be awkward considering her somewhat complicated relationship with Elrond, but things had been good. In fact, things had been very good and Maggie was glad to have found in Elrond a kind and loyal friend. 

"Lord Elrond, how may I help you?" Maggie asked

"First, you can stop calling me 'lord'.” Elrond said “Elrond will do just fine, we are friends after all."

"Only if you stop calling me 'lady'."

Elrond nodded. "Now then, I was looking for you for a reason. In light of the events this morning, I am sending Erestor on a diplomatic errand to Gondor. He will be leaving tomorrow.” 

"To find out more about the assassins?” Maggie guessed 

"Yes, Erestor has connections in Gondor that might help us." Elrond said "I'm also aware he promised to teach you Elvish, is that so?"

Maggie nodded sighed in disappointment. 

"I would be glad to take his as your teacher." Elrond said "If youd’ like to."

"Really?" Maggie asked, surprised. "You have time for that?"

Elrond chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say he was a ruler and could do as he damned well pleased with his time. 

"Yes, I'd like to." Maggie said "Thank you." 

"Wonderful." Elrond said "We will begin tomorrow after supper. Be sure to rest today, there has been too much excitement for one day."

**XXXX**

To Maggie’s surprising, relaxing wasn’t as difficult as she thought it was. By nightfall and after supper, she was utterly exhausted after the day’s events and returned to her bedroom. While she remained calm in front of the others, on the inside, Maggie still felt a bit shaken. After everything she’d been through on the quest to Erebor, an assasssination attempt was something new entirely and she wasn’t really sure how to process it. It was strange to her that someone would hate her and her unborn baby so much that they would try to kill her, without even knowing her. She hoped that Erestor would find some answers in Gondor, sooner rather than later.

Maggie wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep when the sound of the door creaking woke her up. It took a while, but when he eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the shape of young Estel standing in the doorway

"Estel, what's wrong?" Maggie asked "You should be in bed."

"I had a bad dream."

Estel’s voices quivered and Maggie sat up, lighting a candle on her bedside. Estel looked scared and stood with his arms crossed in her doorway with a soft toy hanging from one of his hands. 

"Should we go find your ada? He might be in his study."

Estel shook his head and rubbed his sleepy eyes. 

"I want to sleep here, with you." Estel said "Please."

Maggie felt her heart melt and she had no idea why Estel would rather stay here than go to Lord Elrond. Estel loved his adoptive father and it was difficult to keep him from him. 

"Come, Estel." Maggie said as she waved her towards him "There is plenty of blanket for both of us."

Estel crawled under the soft blankets and curled up close to Maggie. It was strange to her, how quickly the child felt safe in her presence. 

"Can you tell me a story?" Estel asked, carefully as if he didn't want to push his luck. 

"Sure." Maggie replied as she stroked the child's hair "Have you ever heard of a land called Narnia?"

"Narnia? Where's that and who lives there?"

"Well, you see Estel, a long time ago in a cold, grey and dreary place called London, there lived four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie…"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Riley finds what he's been searching and Maggie settles into life in Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi guys! I’m thrilled to already have comments and likes on this sequel. I’m not entirely sure how frequent the updates will be, due to work, but I’ll try my best to have a chapter up twice a week if I can but at the very least, once a week. This chapter will switch between Riley’s travels and Maggie in Rivendell. The last fic was more focused on the action, whereas this one focuses more on their different relationships and Maggie’s pregnancy. I hope you enjoy it!

****

**CHAPTER TWO**

_“At the end of the day, it isn’t where I came from. Maybe home is somewhere I’m going and never have been before.”_

_Somewhere South of the Shire, Late March_

__If Riley Spencer ever got back to his own world, he swore that he would never, ever go camping again. He now understood why Maggie disliked hiking so much. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate nature, he did. Middle-Earth was stunningly beautiful and he had never ceased to be amazed by the vast variety in the landscape. In the past few months, he had passed through fields, forests, mountains and river valleys. Each view different from the others in its own unique way and he never got bored of it. Riley was just beginning to miss the comforts of home and understood now how Bilbo felt about Bag End._ _

__Speaking of Bilbo, to Riley’s immense surprise, after he departed from Erebor with Kili and the others, they stopped in the Shire. It turned out that the Shire was on the way to Arnon, which none of the others had told him. So when he suddenly found himself in a town surrounded by curly-haired hobbits, Riley knew that Bard, Kili, Tauriel and Legolas had planned this behind his back. They spent a week in the Shire, much to the begrudgement of the other hobbits who would not stop whispering about these strange Big Folk who were staying in Bag End. That week however, had been one of the best weeks of Riley’s life. Not only did he get to see the actual Shire, which was even more beautiful than he could have imagined, he also got to spend some decent quality time with Bilbo. At first, Riley was worried that Bilbo would be self-conscious and concerned about the other hobbits’ reaction, but Bilbo didn't care. He welcomed Riley and his companions into his home with open and just as he told them in Erebor, tea was served precisely at four._ _

__That week in the Shire felt like a dream, from which Riley never wanted to wake up. He absolutely loved seeing Bilbo in his natural habitat, as it were, and seeing the Shire was a childhood dream come true. Apart from Rivendell, it was his other favourite place in Middle-Earth and he could see why Bilbo and the other hobbits loved it so much. It was picturesque, peaceful and homely. Hobbits lead a quiet life away from the bustle of the rest of Middle-Earth and seemed to not have a care in the world. It was nothing short of perfect and Riley wished he could stay longer. Even though Tauriel, Legolas, Kili and Bard were there as well, there had been plenty of time for Bilbo and Riley to enjoy their privacy, which they certainly did. They also shared many conversations about different topics, things that had occurred on the quest and in Erebor, about Maggie and the baby as well as the future.  
The future, Riley thought, was something that normally frightened him. Throughout the duration of the quest with the dwarves, all he wanted was to go back home to his own world. He wanted to complete his PhD in Science Communication, which had been put on hold for long enough He wanted to start his career and actually enjoy life. Now however, Riley was pretty sure that enjoying life meant remaining in Middle-Earth, find a way to help his sister find happiness again and help raise his nephew and stay with Bilbo. Logistically, there were things they needed to figure out and not everything was set in stone, but Riley had been overjoyed when Bilbo admitted that he too would like the same thing. A part of Riley worried that his relationship with Bilbo would cause more problems in the established timeline of Middle-Earth. Especially as Bilbo still had a part to play when it came to Frodo, who wasn’t yet in the picture._ _

__Months had passed since they departed Hobbiton and Riley missed Bilbo so much his heart physically ached. He understood now how Maggie must have felt with Thorin and it made him understand her heartache even more. At the thought of his sister, Riley sighed and wondered how she was doing. In the first month or so, the eagles from Rivendell found their location with relative ease and so Riley was able to communicate with Maggie for a while. He knew she’d been struggling a lot in those first two months and adjusting to life in Rivendell had been difficult for her. As time passed and they ventured into more difficult terrain, the letter became fewer and Riley had to trust that Fili, Elrond and the others were looking after Maggie and the baby._ _

__Truth be told, Riley was becoming more frustrated with each passing day. He’d anticipated that finding the remaining Dunedain rangers would be difficult, but so far there hadn’t been a single trace of them. Once they passed the Shire and into the lost and ancient kingdoms of Eriador and Arnor, signs of civilisation became scarce. They came across ancient ruins of cities long since devoured and forgotten by time. Everything was different about the north and Riley sometimes felt unsettled by it. He knew the others did too, because as they walked during the days, conversation grew sparser. A few nights ago, they had all reached a conclusion that if no signs of the rangers were found by the end of the week, they would conclude their search and return to the Shire and then back to Rivendell and Erebor. Riley hoped this journey would give him the answers he sought and the truth about his father and their family. He knew there was more to the story than what the Valar had revealed thus far. More than anything though, by finding the rangers, Riley thought perhaps it could bring him and Maggie closer to their father._ _

__That night, as Riley lay awake, he listened carefully to the sounds of the forest. He had become accustomed to the different noises and in their travels, Bard had taught him simple ways of reading the terrain and how to tell different animal tracks apart, as well as how fresh they were. When it came to hearing, it was clear Bard and Riley were nowhere near in the same league as Tauriel, Legolas and Kids with their heightened senses. Both elves could hear the direction a flock of birds flew in, from miles away. Kili excelled in night vision and nothing, rather annoyingly so, escaped him. Which is why Riley wasn’t surprised when Kili figured out he was awake, despite the fact that he’d hardly been moving._ _

__“Are you afraid of sleeping?” Kili asked “Is it the nightmares?”_ _

__“No,” Riley replied “They haven’t been very prominent for a while, thank God.”_ _

__The nightmares were an after-effect of the battle and Riley found out that in Middle-Earth, it was known as Battle Terror. Back home, a doctor would probably diagnose it as PTSD. For the first few weeks, the dreams had been extremely vivid and intense. During his stay in Bag End, he often jolted awake in the middle of the night, sweat dripping from his face and a worried Bilbo next to him. The contents of the dreams varied but usually, they were frequented by the ringwraiths. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, Riley could still hear their unnatural hissing voices and the promises of killing him and doing worse things to his sister. None of it had come to pass, of course, but the threats still rang clear in Riley’s mind. Eventually, the dreams faded away but just like everyone else, Riley was more alert to his surroundings than before. \_ _

__He knew little of his mother’s extended family, but the one thing he did know was that his great-grandfather had been a soldier in the second world war. When he returned home after the war and settled back into family life, he was a different man entirely. At night, Riley’s grandmother remembered clearly how he woke himself up screaming from nightmares and no matter how much his family tried calming him down, nothing worked. Eventually, it all became too much for him and back then, there was no such thing as therapy, so one day, Riley’s grandmother walked in on her father hanging from a ceiling fan in his bedroom. The family never quite recovered from that tragedy and even in modern day, Riley and Maggie’s mum didn’t have a great relationship with her family because of those events._ _

__Riley certainly wanted to stay alive, but he now knew something about how his great-grandfather must have felt after the war. While he was certainly healing and getting better, Riley knew deep down that he would never truly be his old-self again, for better or for worse._ _

__“You worry about Maggie?” Kili asked but it was really more of a statement. The brown-haired dwarf sat cross-legged on a rock, fidgeting with the runestone in his hand. Tauriel was sleeping close by and Bard’s snoring had become a hypnotizing companion of the night. Legolas was nowhere to be seen, but Riley figured he was scouting the area, which was pastime the prince had taken up most nights._ _

__“I’m trying not to.” Riley replied as he sat up, reaching for a log he put on the fire. “I know she’s in a safe place but I can’t help but worry about her and the baby. I’m not sure what I would do with myself if anything happened while we’re away.”_ _

__“I’m convinced Maggie is fine and that Dwalin, Oin and Fili are looking after her. Elrond will certainly make sure she is treated like a princess and she will be comfortable.”_ _

__“Sometimes I just wonder...I mean, if I have PTS...Battle Terror, what if she does as well?”_ _

__“If she does,” Kili said “There is nothing you can do about it. You have to trust that my brother and the others will keep her safe.”_ _

__“You sound like him, you know.”  
Kili didn’t have to ask who Riley meant and he smiled at the compliment. Tauriel moved in her sleep and Kili gently covered with a blanket which had fallen off her. Over the past few months, it was impossible for anyone to miss that what Kili and Tauriel had, was indeed very real. Riley thought at first that having both Legolas and Tauriel along on the journey might make everything awkward but it seemed like Legolas had accepted that Tauriel’s heart belonged to Kili and once that matter was settled, he simply moved on. After the tension died out and to Riley’s surprise, Kili and Legolas actually got on pretty well. _ _

__“What will you do when we return, Kee?” Riley asked “With Tauriel, I mean?”_ _

__“Court her properly.” Kili replied “We haven’t talked about it in much detail, but I’d like to court her. Show her that my intentions and feelings are true. What about you? Will you live in the Shire?”_ _

__Riley shook his head and chuckled. “No, I’d love to but it’s not a wise idea given the close-minded mentality of Shirefolk.” he said “Bilbo said he was going to Rivendell and when we also return, we’ll take residence there for a while until Maggie’s son is born and we figure things--”_ _

__Riley stopped talking mid-sentence, as something else caught his attention. The sound was vague and first but it was definitely there. Movement in the bushes. Tauriel and Bard both heard it as well, because within seconds the two were awake. Tauriel grabbed her bow and Bard’s hand rested on his sword. The four of them exchanged glances and as their drew their weapons, Riley felt, sharp and cold metal against his skin._ _

__“Leave him be!” came Legolas voice from betw een the trees. The Prince of Mirkwood held his bow and aimed it at Riley’s mysterious assailant, but they were outnumbered. At the very least, there were four of them surrounding the camp, but as Riley saw Tauriel’s eyes wandering the treelines, he wouldn’t be surprised at all if it turned out there were more. If Riley wasn’t worried about his chance of living, he might even be a little excited._ _

__They had found the rangers._ _

__“Who are you?” asked the man holding Riley. His voice was hoarse, and seemed to belong to an older man. “State your purpose in our territory and be quick.”_ _

__“Relax, mate, we’re not bad guys.” Riley replied. “Although, I don’t know about you guys, but I’d be more inclined to speak if I didn’t have a bloody sword pressed against my neck in the dark of the night.”_ _

__There was a moment’s silence until finally the ranger removed his sword._ _

__“Thank you.” Riley rubbed his neck and exhaled a relieved sigh as he turned around to their guests. As Riley studied the man in front of him, there was no doubt he was definitely a ranger. He was an older man, middle-aged man, but by Dunedain standards that problem meant his was perhaps a century old. The ranger was what Riley would call ruggedly handsome, with tousled raven hair. From his shoulder hung a brown hooded cloak and under it, he wore a tabard and leather tunic which were tied together with a belt and strap. He also wore arm braces over his gloves and a mask covered half his face. The ranger’s eyes met Riley’s and he tried to not show fear._ _

__“My name is Riley Spencer.” Riley introduced “These are my friends, Kili son Dis, daughter of Thrain. Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and son of King Thranduil. Bard, Lord of Dale and Lady Tauriel.”_ _

__“We have given you our names.” Bard said “What is yours?”_ _

__With a quick gesture, the other rangers lowered their bows and Riley saw a number of others emerging from the trees. There were far more of them than he had first guessed and even Legolas seemed a bit nervous, but he too lowered his bow. The ranger in front of Riley removed his mask, showing his bearded face and green eyes._ _

__“I am Halbarad, Chieftain of the Dunedain.” Halbarad said “I have heard of the Mirkwood realm and the City of Dale. Your name however, young one, is strange and your speech has an unfamiliar sound to it. From where do you hail? What is your purpose in our realm?”_ _

__“Well, to be honest with you mate, that’s kind of a long story.” Riley replied “But in short we’ve been looking for you and good timing. We thought we’d never find you.”_ _

__Halbarad raised an eyebrow and Riley knew he had peeked the Chieftain’s interest. “Why were you searching for us?”_ _

__Riley inhaled a deep breath and felt himself getting nervous. Under his own cloak, his hand rested on the Sceptre of Annúminas, and when he finally exhaled the breath, he also revealed the sceptre and presented it to Halbarad._ _

__“Because,” Riley said “My father was Amandil, Lord of Andúnië and his eldest son was Elendil, the last Lord of Andúnië and the founder of this once great kingdom. You see, Halbarard, my sister and I have been on quite the journey.”_ _

__****_ _

**XXXX**

_Imladris, Late March_

For the next few nights, Maggie often woke up to Estel crawling into her bed. The assassination attempt seemed to have frightened him more than anyone else in the Hidden Valley and Maggie felt guilty. Eventually though, Estel’s nightmares ceased and his bedtime routines went back to normal, but to Maggie’s surprise, his attachment to her grew stronger. Telling him the story of the Pevensie children’s adventures in Narnia had been both a curse and a blessing. Estel loved it so much that these days, he didn’t even want to hear about Glorfindel’s defeat of the Balrog, so instead Maggie had make sure that whoever was responsible for Estel’s bedtime knew the next part of the story. One of the recent and unexpected joys of Maggie’s life, had been retelling the story to Glorfindel during one of their evening strolls. When they got to the part about Mr and Mrs Beaver inviting the children in for tea, the elf had had chuckled and asked why on earth there would be talking beavers and how humans could even fit in their house. Maggie had simply replied by reminding him that Middle-Earth had giant, flying and talking eagles. Not to mention wizards who consumed hallucinogenic mushrooms and smoked pipeweed. Glorfindel didn’t have any further complaints to add after that.

Even though Maggie enjoyed having her bed to herself again, as well as her blankets, she had enjoyed Estel’s company as it gave her a taste of what motherhood might be like for herself. Now that she sometimes felt her baby kick, even though it was infrequent, a strange sort of excitement had begun to take shape inside her. The realisation that she and Thorin had created an actual living and breathing human being had sunk in. She was still terrified about the whole affair but a small part of her was beginning to think, maybe she could do it after all. 

That night, Maggie awoke from her sleep but not because of Estel as she first thought. Instead, a scream coming from down the corridor reached her ears and she knew the voice belonged to Fili. Maggie quickly got out of bed and rushed down the corridor to Fili’s room. Battle Terror, she knew, was something the crown prince also struggled with but he didn’t make it as obvious as she had. This was the first time Maggie heard him screaming like this and it unsettled her. As she gently pushed the door opened, she saw Fili violently twisting and turning in his bed, as if he was fighting an invisible opponent. 

Carefully, Maggie approached the blonde-haired dwarf. She put her hand on his shoulder and nudged him. 

“Fee, it’s alright.” Maggie whispered “You’re only dreaming.” 

Suddenly, Maggie felt a tight grasp on her wrist and Fili’s eyes snapped open. He jolted upright and instinctively reached for the dagger on his bedside but dropped it instantly when he realised it was just Maggie. 

"Mahal, Maggie, what are you doing?!” Fili snapped “You know I keep a dagger at my bedside!"

Surprised by the intense reaction from Fili, Maggie struggled to find her words and realised her hands were shaking. Fili had always been a dwarf with a calm demeanor and this sudden change scared her a bit. A few moments of silence followed and Fili ran his hands through his sweaty hair and breathed out a relieved sigh. Maggie’s heartbeat slowed down and Fili moved aside so she could sit down. 

"I am sorry." Fili apologised and exhaled a relaxed breath "I've been a bit jumpy since the assassin. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

“It’s okay, Fee.” Maggie said “We’re all a little on edge. I didn’t realise you were having nightmares, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You have other things on your mind. I can manage my own troubles.” 

“But you shouldn’t have to.”

Outside, Maggie heard the distance chirping of a bird and she realised it was much later (or earlier) than she had originally thought. She wondered what Fili was dreaming about and if perhaps it was similar to her own nightmares about Thorin. They had all watched him die and fili had nearly died himself, if Riley hadn’t saved him. When it came to discussing his feelings, Fili wasn’t as good at is as his brother. It was one of the personality traits he shared with Thorin and they were both a bit reserved, but unlike his uncle, Fili wasn’t as slow to trust and Maggie remembered those early days and how curious the two brothers had been about her and Riley. If only they’d known back then how much things would change. 

“You should go back to sleep.” Fili said after a while “It’s not yet dawn and you shouldn’t be out of bed unaccompanied.” 

“Ugh,” Maggie groaned “It’s been days since the assassins appeared and I doubt they’d be so stupid to try again so soon. At least not now with Erestor in Gondor trying to find out more information. There really is no need for all this fuss, I don’t know why you all insist on it.” 

“Well, in case it had escaped your attention,” Fili teased “You’re very pregnant with a royal baby. We want to keep you safe because we love you and because we know you are scared, even though you won’t admit. Although, Mahal knows why, nobody judges you. It’s only natural to be frightened, I would be too.” 

Maggie sighed as she twiddled her thumbs and considered Fili’s words. The young dwarf rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her. 

“You’re not alone Maggie.” Fili assured her “You never were and you never will be.” 

****

**XXXX**

Maggie never did fall back asleep and instead, she stayed up talking with Fili through the early hours of morning, until her stomach began to make rumbling noises. Something about that day felt different and Maggie couldn’t quite explain why. Perhaps it was the crispness in the air, hinting at an early arrival of spring or perhaps it was that she was beginning to feel more settled in Rivendell. The word ‘home’ had rooted itself in the back of Maggie’s mind and the more she considered it, the more she could see herself living in Rivendell indefinitely. If circumstances had been different, and if she wasn’t pregnant, perhaps a part of her would want to push to find a way back to her world. Maggie did still miss her friends and her mum and sometimes, the surreality of the situation crept back to her. She was actually in the Middle-Earth, living in the Rivendell, having daily conversations with elves and dwarves. It wasn’t some sort of shared psychosis with her brother, for which she was glad, and her life continued as if it was the only life she had known. 

Later that day, after lunchtime, Maggie watched as Elladan lay on the floor in stitches, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Elrohir was less impressed and poor Estel didn't know at all what to do; he only knew that Elrohir was unspeakably angry with him for reasons that were to him unclear. Maggie wished she could explain the matter to Estel, but truthfully she had to use all her inner-strength to compose herself and not also burst out laughing. 

"Elladan will you stop laughing!” Elrohir hissed at his twin “It is not funny!"

Maggie knew why Elrohir was upset and it didn’t surprise her to see Elladan react by laughing. If Riley was there, he would have reacted in much the same way. The older twin finally did get off the floor and still find it hard to suppress the chuckles because the scene that had played out mere minutes earlier was just too funny. Elrohir had been talking to one of the younger (younger by Elvish standards obviously) elf-maidens, Talathel, that lived in Rivendell. Even if Elrohir wasn't aware of it, it was a known fact through the whole of the Hidden Valley that he fancied Talathel and Elladan was quite sure that Talathel shared mutual feelings for Elrohir. Estel had been playing nearby and had come to join them, which had already been annoying Elrohir a bit because he'd been trying to pluck up the courage to be alone with Talathel for some time now. All of a sudden Estel had blurted out to Talathel that Elrohir really liked her and thought she was very pretty. It was of course all true but it made it all very awkward so Talathel had quickly excused herself and Elrohir was, understandably, embarrassed. Maggie knew Estel had only acted with the purest of intents, but it had unfortunately backfired. 

"I'm sorry _Muindor_ , but I beg to differ.” Elladan said “It is indeed hilariosu and anyway what are you so angry about? Estel was right." Elladan said

"So what if he was right?!" Elrohir snapped. Estel had never seen his brother this angry before and Maggie could tell that it scared him a little. He hadn't meant any   
harm and had only wanted to help him. "Elrohir, calm down, you're scaring Estel." By now, young Estel was hiding behind Maggie.

"Calm down?! Estel had no right to say things that are none of his business! 'Dan, you of all people know how long I've been trying to tell Talathel how I feel about her."

"I'm sorry 'Ro." Estel whispered and tugged at Maggie’s dress. Maggie herself, was beginning to feel annoyed at Elrohir’s extreme reaction. He was her friend, but Estel was only a child and did not understand why his actions were deemed wrong. 

"Yes well, it's a bit late for sorry Estel." Elrohir replied 

"Elrohir!" Maggie snapped at her friend but Elrohir wouldn't listen and Estel, who was now really frightened and upset ran away back up towards the House of Elrond.  
"Brother, you truly are an idiot!" Elladan told his brother as he and Maggie headed out to look for Estel.

After a bit of searching, Maggie found Estel sometime later, hiding out in the stables with the horses. It was one of Estel’s favourite places, Maggie knew, and he often wandered there when he was exploring on his own. Next to cookies, animals was Estel’s second great love and Maggie was amazed at how good he was at handling them, even at his young age. His favourite horse was a beautiful mare called Astal, which Maggie learned was Elvish for ‘valour’. She was Estel’s horse and it made the name even more suitable. 

"Does Elrohir hate me?" Estel asked quietly, as he gently brushed Astal’s coat. 

Maggie muttered a curse under her breath and made a note to whack Elrohir over his head next time she saw him. This whole thing had been blown way out of proportion and as much as Elrohir was Maggie’s friend, she thought he had acted rather foolishly. Yes, she had been the one to convince Elrohir to tell Talathel the truth and perhaps Elrohir felt he’d been robbed of the chance to do it his way. Even so, Maggie was certain his chances with Talathel were not ruined and if anything, Estel had actually done him a favour by being so forthright. Maggie opened her mouth to speak, but it was Lord Elrond who replied. 

“Your brother does not hate you, ion-nin.” Elrond spoke calmly as he knelt down so that he was the same height as Estel. “He was merely surprised, because he has been in love with Talathel for quite some time and did not think you were aware of his feelings.” 

“But it was so obvious, ada.” Estel said 

“Yes, so say we all.” Elrond chuckled, “I know your heart was in the right place, but sometimes, we must be patient and allow others to do things in their own time.

“I guess so,” Estel sighed. “I just want ‘Ro to be happy.”

By now, Maggie had lost count at how many times Estel made her heart melt. His heart was so pure and full of good intent, which made her feel humbled. Especially as she that the man he would eventually turn into, would come to change the fate of Middle-Earth in more ways than even Lord Elrond could imagine. Being able to witness his journey as a child and the fact that he had formed a bond with Maggie, was something she considered a privilege. 

“A very noble quest indeed.” Elrond said 

Behind them, someone cleared their throat and Maggie assumed it was Elrohir. 

"Maggie, Adar.” Elrohir said “Would you mind leaving me with Estel for a moment, please? I'd like to speak with him."

Elrond nodded and shot his son a glance that warned him to be mindful with his words. He then offered his arm to Maggie and they left the stables, slowly making their way to the house. 

“ _Híril_ Margaret.” Lord Elrond said in Elvish. “ _Ci mael_?” 

Maggie had taken Elrond up on his offer to replace Erestor as her Elvish-tutor and for the past few days, they had met in his study after supper. Elvish, Maggie had come to realise, was a much more complex language than she had first thought. It was absolutely beautiful, but she also knew that no matter how much basic conversation she learned, she would never be able to speak it as fluently as Elrond or the other elves. Still, if she was to stay in Rivendell, she wanted to learn and if anything she certainly had time. Elrond, surprising absolutely everyone, was a good and patient teacher. Maggie sometimes wondered why he’d decided to take Erestor’s place because the elf-lord had so many other responsibilities to see to, but she didn’t complain. Elrond’s company was one she always enjoyed. 

“ _Hir-Elrond_.” Maggie replied “ _Ni mael, a gin_?” 

“You are learning quickly.” Elrond replied “Although your pronunciation on the vowels should be a bit softer.” 

“Noted.” Maggie said “I thought we were dropping the formalities?”

“Formalities are a sign of respect and endearment, but if you’d rather not. I shall indeed, drop them.” 

They continued walking in silence as they eventually reached the gardens. It was a quiet day in Rivendell, despite the nice weather. Maggie had barely seen Dwalin and Oin all day, although Dwalin did say he wanted to speak with her at some point later. The seriousness in his voice worried Maggie slightly and she almost wondered if she was in trouble, although she couldn’t think of a reason why. Other than the cookie thievery, which knowing Dwalin could well be what he wanted to talk about. 

"You're great with children." Maggie said after a while "Estel really loves you." 

"I have had some years of practice with my own." Elrond replied 

They sat down on one of the benches and looked out over the valley. It was a tranquil moment and that strange feeling from earlier made itself known again.

"Were they difficult?" Maggie asked "Elladan and Elrohir, I mean."

"Impossible at times.” Elrond replied “They still are, as you've no doubt noticed."

It was true. Elladan and Elrohir were more mischievous than Fili and Kili. The four of them together meant the end was near. Being a younger sibling and a sister, meant Maggie had endured her fair amount of teasing throughout the years and she considered herself hardened by that experience. 

"Estel loves you as well." Elrond said "Very dearly. He has grown quite attached to you."

"You think so?" Maggie asked and noticed the excitement in her own voice. “He was scared at first, when we came back from Erebor. I was worried it would stay that way.” 

"Children are forgiving creatures.” Elrond told her as he crossed his legs. Maggie sometimes forgot how elegant he was. “He still sometimes sleeps in your bed, does he not?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Maggie chuckled "I guess I'm encouraging bad habits." 

"On the contrary, I think you are forming a bond. Perhaps Estel even senses your kinship, without truly understanding what it means yet.” 

Maggie hadn’t thought about it like that, but it made sense. Even without his Numenorean heritage, Estel was an incredibly intuitive child and easily picked up on the emotions of others and was able to piece things together easily. 

“By the way,” Maggie said “When are you and Fili picking up the sparring match? I’d like to know who will win. Dwalin and I have a wager.” 

“Hmph,” Elrond scoffed teasingly “You already picked your favourite, did you not?” 

“ _Hir-nin Elrond_ ,” Maggie teased dramatically “Are you jealous?” 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were dropping the formalities?” 

“Well, as you say, formalities are a sign of respect and endearment.” Maggie told him. “I have to go and find Dwalin and figure out what I’m in trouble for this time.”   
Maggie got up again and left Elrond as she walked back to the house, in search of Dwalin. For the third time that day, that strange and unexplainable feeling lingered in the air but it would be yet another while until Maggie would come to understand its meaning and purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To be continued….**   
>  _Okay so, nothing super interesting happened in this chapter, I’m trying to build the general feeling of this sequel before we jump into all the action. Sorry about that, but Riley and the others have met the rangers. How will they react to Riley’s strange tales? What does Dwalin want to speak with Maggie about? Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maggie and Riley experience flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Another chapter! This time we’re back in Rivendell with Maggie and the others! Thank you so much for all the comments so far, you guys make my day. I’m already realising the tone of this fic is different from the other ones and I hope you like it. 
> 
> A few housekeeping things before we jump into it. 
> 
> This chapter jumps around a lot and there’s quite a lot of dialogue. The long paragraphs in italics are meant to be flashbacks. Hopefully, it won’t be too confusing. 
> 
> The mythology I’ve used here comes from the Silmarillion and the Lord of the Rings appendices. Character like Haralbad,Amandil and Pharazôn are all canonical but obviously I’ve taken some liberties with parts of the storyline. In the Silmarillion, it is stated that Amandil did indeed sail west and that he was never heard from again. The idea stuck in my head and now we have Maggie and Riley. If you know the Silmarillion better than I do and you think I’m missing out on important details, please let me know. 
> 
> As I was writing, ideas just kept coming and there wasn’t really a good place to stop so this chapter is much longer than I originally anticipated and I hope you’ll enjoy it. I have a long weekend coming up so I’m aiming to have the next chapter up within a few days as well. 
> 
> I still have no idea where I’m going with Maggie’s romance, because I do want her to have a real chance at happiness. If you have any suggestions, please mention them your comments/reviews. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy it!

**CHAPTER THREE**

_“Home isn't where you're from, it's where you find light when all grows dark.”_

XXXX

 _Dunedain Village_

A few hours later, Riley had told Haralbad the story of his and Maggie’s quest to Erebor with the dwarves. Looking back on it now, Riley realised how surreal the whole affair must have sounded, but the Chieftain listened patiently without interruption. Following Riley’s explanation of how he had come to be in Middle-Earth and why he chose to seek out the rangers, Haralbad remained silent for a moment. A tension hung in the air while the Chieftain deliberated what to do with this new and strange information. Meanwhile, his fellow rangers kept a close eye on Riley and the others, but without weapons aimed at them. Halabard asked to examine the Sceptre of Annúminas, as to make sure Riley was telling the truth about his heritage and who his father was. He asked why Riley wanted to find the rangers and the oldest Spencer explained that he wished to understand who his father had been when he lived in Numenor. 

Normally, the general advice might be to be cautious of strangers, especially ones who threatened you with weapons in the woods, but Riley sensed that he could trust Halbarad. He explained that through visions, Riley’s father had revealed to him that they were heirs to the throne of Gondor, which neither him nor Maggie wanted to claim. Part of the reason why he wanted to speak with the rangers was to seek counsel. Renouncing a royal title was a process Riley knew nothing about. If there was also a chance it would cause problems for Estel in years to come, they would have to tread extremely carefully. 

After what seemed like a lifetime, Halbarad handed the sceptre back to Riley and then told them to follow him and his group to their village. Legolas and Tauriel seemed sceptical at first but then relaxed and Bard and Kili agreed it was a good idea. Riley assumed they would have been blindfolded to mask the path to the village, but that wasn’t the case. They walked for hours without stopping for a break or for food. Riley knew now how grateful the Fellowship must have been for the Lembas bread they’d been given by the Lorien elves. Lembas bread, Riley had come realise, was a godsend. 

Eventually, they reached a path of the forest that seemed to have more trace of human life and when they came to a large clearing, Riley was awestruck by the sight before them. The Dunedain village was larger than he first thought it would be. It reminded Riley of depictions of Viking communities in early history and their houses were a mix of long houses and smaller huts. There were both men, women and children in the village, which was the second thing that surprised Riley. For some reason, he had it in his mind that there weren’t really any children in the Dunedain community, but that was of course ridiculous. The third thing that surprised him was how normal life seemed to be. As Halbarad took them through the village, Riley saw the men and women doing different kinds of labour work, while children ran and played. Some of them stopped what they were doing to look at the stranger newcomers, while others greeted Halbarad excitedly. Younger children ran up to him and he lifted them up in his arms. It became obvious to Riley that the chieftain was a revered man. 

A few days had passed since their initial arrival in the village, and Riley felt as though he had finally found a missing puzzle piece. There were still many questions that needed answering, but Halbarad was remarkably patience and hospitable. While some members of the community remained reserved at first, they relaxed once they knew their chieftain had accepted these new guests. Riley spent most of his days speaking with Halbarad who told him of their people and confirmed that his father had indeed a Lord of Andunie and that it was Elendil who founded the great kingdom of Arnor. Bard was also interested in hearing stories of Numenor, as his past was also entwined with Riley and Maggie’s. 

Legolas explored the perimeters of the village, while Kili and Tauriel offered to help out as much as they could. The children had never seen dwarves before and wouldn’t leave Kili alone, which he of course didn’t mind. Like all dwarrows, Kili loved children and he was good at entertaining them. Sometimes, Riley caught Tauriel admiring Kili from a distance when he played with the youngsters and he couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking about their future. 

“This sister of yours,” Halbarad asked “Where is she now?” 

It was the fourth night of their stay in the village and Riley, along with Kili and Legolas, sat around a fireplace with Halabrad. Tauriel and Legolas had some kind of agreement where one of them scouted out the area at night, despite the fact that the rangers had their own watch system, and this night, it was Tauriel’s turn. At the mention of his sister, Riley’s heart sank and he wondered what Maggie was doing in that moment. No more letters had arrived from Rivendell, which probably meant everything was fine, but he missed her. After having spent so much time together on the quest, it was strange to be apart again. The guilt of leaving her in Rivendell made itself known yet again and Riley swore to himself that as soon as he had some more answers, they would return before she was due to give birth. 

“Maggie is currently in Rivendell right now,” Riley said “At least for the remainder of her pregnancy. I’m not quite sure what we will do afterwards.” 

“She is with child?” Halbarad asked “You failed to mention this, who is the father?” 

“Thorin Oakenshield.” It was Kili who replied “He was my uncle and the heir to the throne of Durin.” 

“How did he fall?”

A silence fell between the group for the moment and Halbarad sensed that he had crossed into sensitive territory. Bard hadn’t actually seen Thorin die, but he knew Riley, Legolas and Kili had all been there and the bowman could tell from their saddened expressions that it was a difficult memory to recall. 

“There was a battle atop Ravenhills.” Legolas explained, “Thorin was killed by Azog the Defiler. He took his last breath’s in Maggie’s arms.” 

“I am sorry for your loss, I can tell he was dear to you all. Most of all, of course, your sister.” said Halbarad with sincerity in his voice. “When is the baby due?” 

Riley did the math in his head. “In July, should everything go well.” he said “There’s been some questions as to whether or not the human and dwarf genes will cause complications in the pregnancy. Not to mention all the trauma and stress of battle and losing Thorin.” 

Haralbad stirred the pot that hung over the fire. Riley couldn’t tell what the herbs were exactly, but the pot had been bubbling for some time. 

“In his last letter, Oin said the baby is growing well.” Kili said, “However, it is our wish to return to Rivendell in time for the labour. It will be a joyous occasion for both dwarrow and human-kind.” 

“Joyous and dangerous.” Halbarad said “As you say, this child is both human and dwarrow. Not only that but as your father is Lord Amandil, and Elendil was the first King of Gondor, that would make this child eligible for both the throne of Gondor and that of Erebor. Such a thing has never occured in our lifetime.” 

“Would it really be that bad, though?” Riley asked “Couldn’t it be a good thing to unite the two races instead of causing further divide?” 

“Civil Wars have been fought over fewer things.” Halbarad said “The fact that you and your sister have been sent from another world by the Valar adds a religious element to it.” 

“You’re talking about religious fanatics?” 

Halbarad nodded. “Aye, there are groups on both sides and I suspect that perhaps on this occasion, they might unite to get rid of a common threat."

Bard had been silent for a while but spoke up. "You believe they would actually murder a child?"

"I believe they would try to murder the woman carrying said child before he is born." 

Riley felt a heavy lump in his gut and a wave of nausea hit him as an awful thought formed in the back of his mind. What if someone tried to hurt Maggie while he was away and unable to protect his baby sister. If something happened to Maggie and the baby, especially now that Riley knew that could be a possibility, he would never forgive himself. 

Another silent moment passed and Riley’s eyelids began to feel heavy. Halbarad poured the hot tea into a wooden mug and passed it to Riley. 

“Drink this before you sleep tonight, you may find your mind more clear.” 

Riley wasn't sure what Halbaras meant but he decided to call it a night and returned back to the small hut which he shared with Bard and Kili. It took him a while to settle as his mind filled with thoughts from the evening's conversation, but finally, Riley Spencer fell into a deep sleep unlike anything he’d ever experienced……

_…...Riley found himself standing on a beach, overlooking a vast ocean, its surface glistening in the sunlight. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew immediately that he wasn’t in Middle-Earth. Everything felt different, the breeze in the air, the touch of sun on his skin and the sand beneath his feet. Even for a dream, it was incredibly vivid and yet, it also wasn’t quite a vision. After a few moments, when the initial shock had faded, Riley studied his surroundings and began walking along the beach. In the distance, he saw what looked like an ancient city with castle towers peering out over the other buildings. As he walked, a voice called out and Riley turned around to see a young man, almost resembling a medieval knight with a sword hanging from his belt and a red cloak from his shoulders. At first, Riley thought he was the one the man called out to be, but it soon became clear that the knight couldn’t see Riley at all. Instead, Riley’s eyes followed his movements as the knight walked past him. There, Riley froze in his place when he saw the man in front of him. His clothing was different and he wore a grey tunic, with with a jacket over and from his shoulders also hung a cloak. Instead of a sword in his belt, he carried the Sceptre._

_"My Lord Amandil." the knight said and greeted Riley’s dad with a bow "His Majesty requests your presence."_

_“The council is not for another day.” Amandil said. It was strange to Riley how his voice sounded exactly the same, yet the man was so different. “Why does he wish to see me?”_

_“He did not say My Lord, but I can only say that His Majesty did not sound pleased.”_

_Amandil let out a frustrated groan and began to walk after the knight. When Riley turned around to follow, as soon as he put his right foot in front of the left, his surroundings changed. Instead of standing on a beach, Riley now stood in a torchlit hallway of what he assumed was the castle he had seen previously. He heard loud and angry voices bellowing further down the corridor and as he followed the noise, he soon came to a throne room where two men argued. One of the was Amandil and the other, Riley assumed, was the king. In his mind, Riley thought the king would be much older, but instead his appearance was that of a man in perhaps his early thirties. Then, Riley remembered the Numenoreans aged at a much slower rate than other men. It made him wonder how old his father really was and it made sense why he’d always found birthdays such an awkward eent._

_“Ar-Pharazôn, long years have we been friends, nay brothers!” Amandil said “I have remained a faithful servant by your side and yet you think I would betray you!”_

_“They warned me not to trust an elf-friend!” Ar-Pharazôn snapped “I should have listened but I was blinded by your promises of kinship and brotherhood! I know you have been scheming behind my back. You think me a fool, as though I have not been a true and just king to our people!”_

_Amandil stepped forward and as Riley watched his father, his saw fire in his eyes that frightened him. In all his twenty-six years, it was rare that their father showed anger. This was a new side to him and Riley wasn’t sure how he felt, as he watched Amandil who now stood but an inch from the king’s face._

_“These words are not your own!” Amandil bellowed “You have been poisoned by that snake in your dungeons.”_

_Riley wondered who was held in the dungeon but his question was answered when Ar-Pharazôn next spoke._

_“Sauron showed me the truth!” said the king angrily, “You no longer have pure intent, your faith lies with the Valar as it has always done! Even though their belief was banned you still favour them over your own king! You and your Faithful will bring doom and ruin upon our shores!”_

_Amandil put a steady hand on the angry king’s shoulder and Riley could see that his father tried his best to compose himself and not let his emotions boil over. Even though Riley stood in the middle of the room, the two men could not see him._

_“Pharazôn, my friend,” Amandil spoke gently “My king. I have always been loyal to you and yours. For over a century we have been dear friends and brothers in arms! I fought by your side and watched my own men die in your honour! You would be so foolish to cast all this aside for this words of this phantom!”_

_“Sauron knew you would say as much.” Pharazôn replied, his voice was deceitfully calm. “He has foreseen the future. You and your bloodline will bring death and ruin upon us all. Therefore, I have come to a decision.”_

_“Well? Do not hesitate, what is it?”_

_“Amandil, Lord of Andunie, I hereby banish you, your son and your Faithful from Numenor. By taking your sceptre I am also stripping you of your noble title. Should you for any reason find yourselves on these shores again, your death will be swift and merciless.”_

_Riley thought that his father would blow up at the king, but instead he turned on his heels and stormed out and as Riley was about to walk after him, the scene changed again. Not just once but several times and each one portrayed a different part of Amandil’s life. Riley saw his father speaking with Elendil about what happened with the king. There was a secret meeting with the Order of the Faithful, deciding how to proceed and it was their wish to try and overthrow Sauron but they needed help. Just like Maggie had told Riley back in Rivendell, Amandil and his followers set off in nine ships which were aimed to sail west._

_There was a terrible storm and Riley found himself on the deck of a quickly sinking ship. Some of the men were crying out while others fell overboard as the ship headed deeper into the Maelstrom.Once again, Riley saw his father, desperately trying to save what was left of his ship but eventually, he also fell overboard and it was not long before he vanished beneath the waves. A few seconds later, Riley once again stood on a beach but this time, he recognised it as one of the beaches in Brecon Beacons national park. His father lay unconscious with his hands pressing into the sand but soon his eyes opened and the voice of a woman calling out reached Riley. Her voice was all too familiar and when Riley saw his mother reaching out her hand to Amandil, his eyes welled up with tears. The following scenes took place in settings Riley had known all his life. The next time his eyes welled up was when he stood in the nursery room of his and Maggie’s childhood home. His father held a crying baby in his arms._

_“What shall we call him?” Amandil asked as he rocked the baby back and forth.  
“Riley.” he replied “After my great-grandfather.”_

_“Mae Govannen Riley, you will do great things one day.” ………_

_Finally, the surroundings changed one more time and Riley stood in his father’s study where he was sitting at his desk, writing down something in a leatherbound notebook. His mother came in, put down a cup of tea and kissed her husband on the cheek. In the background, Riley heard the laughter of children and he could only assume it was younger versions of himself and Maggie._

_“Will you ever tell them?” His mum asked_

_“One day perhaps.” Amandil replied “When they are ready, but for now. I want them to have a normal life. As much as possible, at least.”_

…..Riley's eyes snapped open and he jolted upright. His breath was shallow and it took him a few moments to adjust to the darkness and when he had, hee saw Haralbad sitting next to him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the chieftain had put something in Riley’s tea that made him have these sort-of visions. They were too intense to be dreams and it wasn’t quite the same feeling as when he’d met his father in that void-space. 

"What was that?” Riley asked 

"You already know, and now so do I.” Haralbad replied “You truly are the brother Elendil and heir of Amandil. Come with me, there is something you must see."

Haralbad wasted no time and Riley quickly got dressed and hurried after him. The village was asleep apart from a couple of small campfires and quiet voices speaking. Riley followed Haralbad who took him to a house at the far end of the village. Inside, Haralbad passed the torch to Riley while the chieftain rummaged through bits of writing and finally pulled out an ancient roll of parchment from a container. Haralbad placed it on a table and gestured for Riley to shine the light over it. How the ancient scroll had survived all this time, Riley had no idea, but he was fascinated by the writing on it. He knew it was some form of elvish, but it was different from the Elvish he had seen previously. The text was centralised and at a guess, Riley assumed it was a verse of some kind. 

“What does it say?” Riley asked

_“Nine shall walk the path of night and five more will come to aid their fight.  
Through trials of both heart and mind their fate with this world shall be ‘twined.   
Three will stand and one will fall and face the dark which lies beyond   
And as the end draws to a close a final test they must endure; of strength and of fellowship and bond.”_

When Haralbad finished reading the verse, Riley stood unmoved in his place. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and a feeling of unease formed in his stomach. They stood in silence for a while as Riley pondered the meaning of the strange verse. 

“Great, a riddle.” Riley mumbled. “I bloody hate riddles. What’s this supposed to mean?” 

“It is a prophecy long since carried by our people when they reached these shores.” Haralabad explained “For centuries we have tried to decipher its meaning and had almost given up, until you showed up.” 

“You think this prophecy has to do with my sister and I?” 

“Its true meaning is still unclear and I believe that perhaps you are here to understand it. I believe the clues to your purpose in Middle-Earth.” 

“Oh, so now I have to solve a riddle?” Riley groaned “Wonderful, exactly how I imagined I’d be spending my weekend.” 

Truthfully, despite being annoyed, Riley was also scared. It seemed like the closer he got to understanding his father and their heritage, the more sinister things became and Riley wasn’t sure he liked the direction in which things were headed.

**XXXX**

_Rivendell_

Maggie was having a bad day and more than that, she was having a very anxious day. Her mind was filled with memories of Thorin. Specifically, they were memories of spoken words that she kept replaying over and over in her mind. They were memories of private, intimate moments she hadn’t even shared with Riley and they were painful to think about. It had left her sleepless that night and as morning approached, nothing else could distract her and she knew she was spiralling down into the part of herself she hated the most. It was the part of her that second-guessed all the small details and wondered how things might be different if she had made different choices. 

As a child, she’d called them gremlins and it was an appropriate way to describe the feeling that part of her gave her. Maggie had just about managed to have breakfast when it became too much for her to handle. Upon the return to her bedroom, she had tried everything to shut out the echoes in her head. She’d plugged in her earphones and tried listening to music as a distraction, she did some writing and she also tried to see if she could feel the baby inside her. When none of the above worked, Maggie gave up and the anxiety consumed every fibre of her body, mind and soul. 

Thoughts of Thorin became more prominent than they had ever been in the past month and every time Maggie closed her eyes, she saw his icy blue eyes and that playful smile. Describing how much her heart ached was impossible but Maggie knew it was a feeling she would not want to wish even on her worst enemy. All things considered, Maggie thought she had been doing pretty well as far as healing was concerned. Life was, for all intents and purpose, pretty normal again and usually she enjoyed her days in Rivendell. The fact that she was able to form individual relationships with all the residents was something Maggie would never again take for granted and without their support, she was certain she would not be able to find herself again. Despite her best efforts and her progress, some days, like this one, it all came back to her….

_…..Maggie was sitting on the bed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Thorin’s beard tickled as his lips brushed her shoulders, placing soft kisses on her skin. She could instantly tell that he was in a playful and mischievous mood, as he had often been since their arrival in Lake Town. Their ability to have some actual privacy was all because of Brenna and Maggie made a note to thank her later._

_“Are you done with that?” Thorin asked, referring to the leather journal Maggie was writing in. The same one he’d gifted her for a birthday._

_“In a moment,” Maggie replied “I just want to write down some more details so I remember things.”_

_“Will you still remember them later?”_

_“Yes, although --”_

_Maggie’s words were cut off by Thorin closing the book in front of her and grabbed it out of her hand. She turned around and scowled mockingly mockingly at the raven-haired dwarf. She was about to open her mouth to complain about his rudeness when he interrupted her with a kiss. As their lips locked and Thorin’s tongue explored the inside of Maggie’s lips, she playfully pulled away, which made the king groan and his grip around her tightened. Patience was not something Thorin Oakenshield was known for and it especially showed when he wanted something._

_Maggie decided she wasn’t going to let him have her that easily. So, with Thorin’s hand resting firmly around her neck, Maggie did the only sensible thing when he reached in to kiss her again; she ducked, which made him miss her mouth and nearly fall over. Maggie saw her chance, grabbed one the pillow’s and hit him across the face. The surprised look on Thorin’s face was worth the amount of trouble Maggie knew she was in._

_“You are going to regret that.” Thorin grumbled, brushing a bit of pillow stuffing from his hair._

_“Oh really?” Maggie teased “What are you doing to do, exactly?”_

_In one swift movement, Thorin reached for Maggie who fell backwards on the bed. Using her hands, she quickly backed away on the bed, using her feet as a defence against Thorin, but the raven-haired dwarf was cunning. He crawled after her, grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. He trapped one of her legs in his grasp with his knee, while he used his quick reflexes and strength to pin Maggie’s hands against the wall behind her. With Maggie unable to move, Thorin began his next plan of attack and began to mercilessly tickle her, a trick he had no doubt picked up from Riley._

_“Do you yield?” Thorin asked, as his other hand rested gently on Maggie’s stomach. Her laughter ceased and she spent a few moments catching her breath._

_“Never.” Maggie teased and stuck his tongue out at him. “If you want me, Thorin Oakenshield, you’ll have to fight for me.”_

_“Fine, have it your way then.” ……_

….As one memory faded another one took its place.

_“What about Rúnolvur?” Bofur suggested as he took a seat opposite Maggie._

_The company had gathered in the Erebor kitchens on one of the rare moments when Thorin’s mind was clear and he was himself again. For the past forty-five minutes, the dwarves had been discussing possible names for the baby. It had started out sincerely but as more names were suggested, Maggie was certain that they were now just taking the piss. Judging by the smugness on Nori’s face, she was becoming more sure that now they were being silly._

_“I think I’d like to be able to pronounce the name of my own son, thank you very much Bofur.” Maggie said and Bofur pouted._

_“Well,” Ori continued “What about Salmundur?”_

_Maggie nearly choked on her tea. “Now I know you’re just being daft.”_

_“If anything,” said Gloin as he downed a pint of ale. “The baby’s name should follow the tradition of his family. Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. That’s always been the dwarrow tradition.”_

_“What about human tradition?” Riley asked “Shouldn’t the child recognise his human heritage as well?”_

_“Master Riley is right.” Thorin replied as he put and arm around Maggie. It felt good to be near him, knowing the dragon-sickness could be suppressed, for however long it lasted. “Our son is both human and dwarrow, he should have a name with roots in both worlds.”_

_The room fell silent for a while as the company deliberated over a name that was suitable for a child who was both a Son of Durin and of mankind. Naming things had never been a talent Maggie possessed. As a child, their first family pet had been a cat she had called Pointy simply because the cat’s ears had indeed been pointy. It was Riley who spoke next._

_“What about Theodore? Theo for short? It has both a human and dwarrow ring to it. Besides, if I’m not wrong, I think it also means ‘God’s Gift’.”_

_Maggie turned to Thorin and waited for his reaction. Personally, she rather liked the name Theo and thought it would suit their son._

_“Theo son of Thorin, son of Thrain.” Thorin said after a while. “I like that. It is a kingly name.”_

When the last memory faded, the knot in Maggie’s stomach tightened and she tried her hardest to not cry but it was fruitless. Her emotions turned jagged inside her and as she curled up on her bed, hugging her knees, she sobbed into a pillow. The sound of footsteps reached her ears, a weight sunk into the mattress next to her. A gentle hand on her back alerted Maggie to Glorfindel’s presence. Of all people it could have been, Maggie was glad it was Glorfindel because she wasn’t sure she could stand the thought of Fili, Elrond or the others seeing her cry yet again. 

“Elves have healing powers, can you make it go away?” Maggie asked between her tears “Because I don’t understand how I’m supposed to live through this nightmare.” 

“Dear one,” Glorfindel said calmly. His heart truly went out to the girl. She had done tremendously well to adjust into life in Rivendell. Especially considering all the horrible things she had been through during the quest and then the Battle of the Five Armies. There weren’t many things that frightened elves and they rarely had to worry about death, except in battle. Heartache however, was something that did frighten them. Glorfindel had never experienced it himself, but he had witnessed it before and now in Maggie. He could almost feel his own heart aching 

“I have not the power to heal heartache, penneth.” Glorfindel said “It may not seem like it now, but it will get better, I promise.” 

“How can it get better, when every time I close my eyes, I see him?” Maggie asked “Yet, every time I feel like I’m ready to move on, I feel so guilty for even considering it.” 

The guilt sat not on Maggie’s chest but in her brain. Every logical part of knew that she was allowed to move on. A small voice in the back of her mind thought that perhaps, she was even ready. Some days, when she watched Estel play with Fili or Glorfindel converse with Lord Elrond, she felt at peace. Most days, life in Rivendell was one Maggie enjoyed and she could see herself having something that resembled a normal life there. Yet, the anxious voices in her mind reminded her that she didn’t deserve to move on. Thorin hadn’t survived so why was she allowed to move on with her life? Her responsibility was to her son and to allow him a chance at a happy life. Can my son be happy if I am not truly happy? Maggie thought. 

“The guilt is no doubt caused by your own anxiety.” Glorfindel said “But Maggie, there is nothing wrong with wanting to move on and seek happiness for yourself. Happiness and indeed love.”   
Maggie sat up. “What do you mean?” she asked 

“You are still young, penneth.” the blonde elf replied. “Yes, the love you shared with Thorin Oakenshield was true and that love will live on through your son. However, you are also allowed to experience that love again. It does not make you a bad person and nor does it sully the memory or what you shared.” 

Maggie thought about Glorfindel’s words and while she wasn’t entirely sure why he mentioned it to her, she appreciated his forthrightness. Like most elves, Glorfindel had a calming presence and he was a good listener. They talked for a while longer and when he eventually left the bedroom, for the first time in a while, the nagging voices at the back of Maggie’s head ceased. She still stayed in the bedroom for the remainder of that day. Every now and again she heard Estel pass by and asked Lord Elrond if he could see Maggie, but the elf-lord had gently told his son that Maggie wanted to be alone. It was almost supper time when Maggie heard three gentle knocks on the door, and when it gently pushed open, it was Dwalin who walked inside. How the bald dwarf spent his days had been a mystery since they arrived in Rivendell but Maggie also knew he was a dwarf of privacy and so she didn’t press the matter further. Just like Oin and Fili, Dwalin had settled well into daily routines and he was beginning to even enjoy the company of elves, although he would not admit it to anyone. 

“Master Dwalin,” Maggie asked “How may I help you?” 

“I was hoping I could speak with ya’?” Dwalin said “Although, if yer feeling unwell, I’ll come back.” 

Maggie shook her head. “No, I’m glad for the company. Although, if this is about the cookies, I am not the only culprit.” 

“It is not about the cookies,” Dwalin said “Actually, we’ll talk about those later.” 

Dwalin placed a chair in front of the bed and sat down. Maggie watched him and thought he seemed uncharacteristically nervous, which in turn made Maggie nervous. They remained silent for a while as Dwalin twiddled his thumb and searched for words to say. 

“Dwalin, what’s the matter?” Maggie asked when she was beginning to worry for real. “Has something happened that I should know?” 

Finally, Dwalin inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before he spoke. 

"For over a century, my duty has always been to protect the royal family. It is what my family has done for many hundreds of years. My father before me and his father before him. We have always been proud to serve next to the Kings of Durin." Dwalin explained, "Through all these years, I have been a lucky dwarf to call Thorin my friend, as well as my king. I must admit that when you and yer brother first showed up in our camp at Trollshow, I was doubtful. I didn’t trust the two of ya. But after seeing how much Fili and Kili cared for ya and how well the two you adapted into our way of life, my perspective changed. I am proud to call you my friend and indeed part of my kin.” 

Dwalin paused briefly and Maggie waited for him to continue. “Even though he is gone, I still have a duty towards you and your son. Regardless of what happens with the throne or if others will accept him as a son of Durin. What I am trying to say Maggie, is that wherever you choose to go after he is born, be it staying in Rivendell or not, I will go with you, no matter what happens."

"Dwalin…." Maggie whispered. She didn’t know what to say and she wanted to hug the dwarf in front of her but she also knew Dwalin wasn’t too keen on hugs. She knew that professing his loyalty to her in such a formal way was more than a big deal. In fact, in Maggie’s opinion, Dwalin didn’t owe her anything. If anything, it was Maggie who should be thankful to him for staying by her side and being her friend, even during times when she was difficult, which she knew she could be. 

"I know what you will say." Dwalin continued as if he had read her mind. "That I don't owe you anything and that may be true, lass but you are one of us. We look after our own."

Maggie ignored her previous thoughts hugged the bald dwarf, something that surprised him at first but he relaxed and embraced her in a friendly hug.

“I miss him, Dwalin.” Maggie said, trying to keep back the tears. “Everyone is telling me that I am allowed to move and that there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be happy again. I know they are right but I feel like I have let him down. Like I’ve betrayed him.” 

“I miss him too, but you have not betrayed him, lass.” Dwalin told her “Don’t you think that even for a second. I know it might seem hopeless at times, but the others are right. You are allowed to find happiness and love again. There is nothing wrong with that, nor will anyone judge you for it. There is also no rush, you have time.” 

Maggie sighed as she let go of Dwalin and he dried her tears away. 

“Come on,” he told her “It is supper time and I have heard words that afterwards, there will be stories told in Hall of Fire. If you’re ready of course.” 

Maggie nodded and straightened out her clothes. She wasn’t sure if she was entirely ready, but she was going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To be continued…..**
> 
> **Whew! There we go! There’s a lot happening in this chapter and we got a bit of an extended insight into Riley’s travels. What do you think the prophecy means? Also, I’m terrible at making up riddles, I’m sorry if it isn’t great. What were your favourite bits? How do you feel about Maggie’s reactions to the events and people around her? Will she be able to truly move on? I’d love to know your thoughts !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Dunedain village is in trouble, Maggie experiences some new visions and we meet our new villain....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: As promised another chapter. I know the other chapters haven’t been very exciting but things are starting to happen in this one. I’ve chosen to not really translate the elvish much, unless it’s very crucial to the plot. If you are interested there’s a few really good Elvish dictionaries online. This is another chapter that skips around in time a little. I hope you’ll enjoy it!**
> 
> Khuzdul:   
> Mizimith = Jewel that is young  
>  zyungûn = Loved One

**CHAPTER FOUR**

__

"The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned."

_Dunedain Village_  
Riley spent the next few days trying to solve the riddle Halbarad had shown him. Parts of it made sense but other parts left him clueless. Seeing as Riley didn’t speak Elvish himself, he had to memorize the riddle and that was the only thing that occupied his mind. That and the visions he’d seen of his father in Numenor. Time traveling was another strange experience he would have to add to his list of bizarre occurrences during his time in Middle-Earth. While Amandil was very different from Alan Spencer, it was also clear they were exactly the same person. The way Riley’s dad carried himself and how he spoke made so much more sense. Throughout his life, people always said their dad was a man who instilled instant respect in people. He was a well-known person in their small town. Every time Riley and Maggie walked into a shop or the local library, they would always be asked about their parents how they were doing. They would always know they were Alan and Susan’s children, for better or for worse. 

His father’s past was something that had always remained a bit of an enigma within their family. There were no paternal grandparents to speak of nor any aunts, uncles or cousins. As children, Riley and Maggie always figured he just had a bad relationship with his family and as far as they knew, he was also an only child. Now that Riley knew the truth about who his father was and some of the events of his youth, he couldn’t help but to feel angry and betrayed. He’d always considered his father to be a man of truth and someone who valued the weight of the honest word. It was laughable really, Riley thought, and if he could see his father he would have an honest thing or two to tell him. 

“Are you alright?” 

Tauriel’s voice was gentle but Riley could hear the concern as well. He was pacing back and forth outside their hut, throwing a pebble up in the air and then catching it again. He wasn’t sure how long the elf-maiden had been standing there, but knowing her stealth, undoubtedly for a while. It was the first time Riley had properly seen Tauriel in a while, except during supper at night. She usually spent the days with Kili and it seemed like they were finally starting to take things further. Meanwhile, Bard spent time helping out in the village and speaking with Halbarad and the other rangers. Sometimes he went tracking with them as well as Legolas and they had all seemed to have settled into a routine. 

"Oh, I'm just great, Tauriel. In fact, let me tell you why.” Riley replied as he kept pacing “My whole life has been a literal lie. Everything I thought I knew about dad was total fucking bullshit. I wanted to learn about him and now I'm actually angry with him, because he knew all along. He knew and chose not to tell us, a trait very unlike Alan Spencer who raised us. The man who believed in truth and valour above all What's even better is that Sauron, one of the most notorious villains in the entire known universe, apparently has a very real and very personal vendetta specifically against my family. To top this all off, I have to solve some sort of ancient riddle. I cannot even begin to tell you how much I sodding hate riddles and as far as I'm concerned the Valar can take it and shove it up their divine buttholes!" 

When Riley finished rant he caught the pebble in his hand one more time and exhaled a heavy sigh. He hadn’t really intended on letting all that out but it had been weighing heavily on his mind for a few days. He wished Maggie was there with him, so that they could talk about this together. She would know exactly what to say. Even though Riley was in the company of friends whom he trusted with his life, he still felt a bit alone and was beginning to miss having the safety of a home. 

"Feeling better?" Tauriel asked with her arms crossed. 

"Much," Riley replied "Sorry about that." 

"It's alright, seems like you needed to get it off your chest.” Tauriel perched on a rock. “I can help you with the riddle. I’m pretty good at deciphering riddles, perhaps the two of us can make sense of it."

“Alright, where do you suggest we start?” 

“What is the first phrase?” 

Riley thought back on the first verse of the riddle, which he had gone over in his head what seemed like a million times by now. 

“Nine will walk the path of night and five more shall aid their fight.” Riley recounted “Through trials of both heart and mind their fates and this world shall be ‘twined.” 

Tauriel listened carefully to Riley’s words as she seemed to ponder the meaning of the first worse. It was a well-known fact by now that Riley hated riddles and part of the reason was how they never made sense. He’d always thought it was just someone’s cruel way of making people suffer unnecessarily. 

“It clearly speaks of a forthcoming battle.” Tauriel said after a while. “Perhaps nine people were supposed to take part in it and then, five more join them. The second verse says the fate of this world shall be ‘twined. That tells me that the other five, just like you and your sister, perhaps aren’t of this world. I think maybe you and your sister are a part of these five.”

“So who would the other three be?” Riley asked “This makes no sense.” 

“I think I know what it means.” came Legolas’ voice as he joined them. “In Mirkwood, when my father captured your sister and the dwarves, she told me of another prophecy. She said in your world, this world world is told in stories read to children. She said it was called The Lord of the Rings.” 

“What else did she tell you?” Riley asked with his arms crossed. He knew that Legolas and the others were aware he and Maggie came from a different world, but he had no idea that Maggie had revealed that much of the truth to them. A dangerous decision on her part, but Riley figured there must have been a good reason for it. 

“She told me a Fellowship was chosen by a council.” Legolas explained “One whose job it was to stop Sauron from taking control over Middle-Earth again. I was in the Fellowship as well as Estel, Lord Elrond’s adopted son and Gimli, son of Gloin. Maggie said the most ridiculous thing, apparently I became close friends with this dwarf. I find it hard to believe, yet in my heart I know she speaks the truth. I think the nine mentioned in this prophecy are meant to be the fellowship. I don’t know who the other three are, it seems perhaps you and Maggie are supposed to be a part of it too.” 

Goosebumps appeared on Riley’s skin as Legolas explained his theory. The part about the Fellowship made sense and he didn’t question that part. What he questioned was the bit about his and Maggie’s part in the journey. 

“That’s not possible.” Riley protested. “No, it can’t be. The Fellowship of the Ring takes place nearly sixty years from now. Maggie and I would be in our eighties and even if our father was Numenorean, I’m pretty sure we age at the same rate as normal humans. No, the riddle or prophecy or whatever has to be wrong.” 

Riley refused to believe it but yet a small nagging voice inside him, told him that Legolas was right. The prophecy referred to the events in the Lord of the Rings but it was absolutely impossible for him and Maggie to partake in it if they were that old. That’s when Riley Spencer realised that there was only one way it would be possible for him and Maggie to be a part of the Fellowship and it when he did, his heart sank. It also made him hate the Valar even more because if it was right, their plans for the two siblings was nothing short of cruel.

When Riley was about to open his mouth again, he stopped when he saw both Legolas and Tauriel flinch. Each of them reached for the bow and arrows and Riley grasped his sword, preparing for the imminent danger ahead. It was quick, but the first arrow that Riley saw landed on the grass roof of one of the huts. The wooden building instantly burst into flame and Riley looked on in horror as another building succumbed to the same fate. It didn't long at all before most of the Dunedain village was on fire. A ghastly orange grin tore through the verdant woodland. Its unhettered flames devoured the wooden buildings hungrily, licking while twisting and swaying in a dance without rhythm. The villagers screamed and Riley saw people running out of the houses. Women grabbed their children and under orders of Halbarad, some of the men took to arms while others helped evacuate the village. 

“Riley!” Bard shouted and when Riley’s eyes found him, he saw the bowman fighting off masked assailants jumping from the rooftops. “Assassins!” 

At first, Riley only saw two or three of them, but then more appeared. The elves were quick with their bow and arrows and it wasn’t long before Kili also joined the fight. As far as Riley could tell, the assassins were all human, but their faces were covered by cloths. Some of them fought with bows while others used swords and daggers. They were skilled fighters and even Halbarad’s men struggled to take them down. 

Riley’s sword fighting skills were a bit rusty, but soon enough he got back into the swing of it. As the assassins attacked the village, Riley stabbed on and kicked him so he fell over. Bard was fighting two other assassins alongside Kili, while Legolas and Tauriel were off in the trees chasing down the remaining assassins. They had come from out of nowhere and it made Riley wonder how long they’d been watching them, waiting for the right time to strike. After what seemed like ages, the battle finally faded out and there were no more of the masked assailants alive. If they were, they were long gone. Thankfully, most of the villagers had survived except a few. 

“Halbarad!” Riley shouted. “What the hell is happening?” 

The Chieftain was busy calling out orders to his men who were gathering supplies and it seemed like they were getting ready to leave the village. Some of them women helped patch up the injuries and others tried to put out the remaining parts of the fire. Only a couple of houses survived but the rest of the village had been burned to the ground. 

“You have been marked, Riley Spencer!” Halbarad said “You must leave! I can no longer keep you safe.” 

In another place and time, Riley would have thought all of this was just a coincidence, but if he’d learnt something over the past few months, it was that there was no such thing as a coincidence. Whoever these men were, they’d been sent to the village for one purpose and Riley had a pretty good idea of what that purpose was. 

“They’re the ones who want my sister dead, aren’t they?” he asked 

Halbarad stopped for a moment and turned to Riley. His face was serious and Riley already knew the answer. 

“Aye,” the Chieftain nodded. “It is as I feared, they have found you and will stop at nothing to do the job their master has commanded. You are not safe her.” 

“What about my sister?” Riley asked as his heart beat faster “She’s in Imladris, surely Lord Elrond’s magic can keep her safe?” 

“If our village has been found, then I would not be surprised if they have found a way into the Hidden Valley. You set out to find us to find out more about your father and your purpose here. You have done as much and now you must go where you are needed. I fear your sister is in grave danger.”

“What about your people? Your village has been destroyed because of me, I want to help!” 

“We have other places of sanctuary we go to.” Halbarad assured him. “I have no doubt that the remaining assassins will return to their master and you are running out of time. Go now.” 

Riley nodded and turned around to leave but Halbarad put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Should you ever need my help again,” said the Chieftain “I am at your service, you only need to send word.” 

Riley thanked him and then, with Tauriel, Legolas, Kili and Bard they left the village. All they could hope was that they had time.

**XXXX**

_Imladris_

The next few weeks passed without any further assassination attempts and life in the Hidden Valley continued as it had always done. Following her conversation with Dwalin and Glorfindel, Maggie actually began to feel better. It was as though a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest and she could breathe again for the first time in a long while. Sometimes, there was the odd day when things were sometimes still difficult. However, now when she thought of Thorin, it was with fondness rather than heartache. Eventually, with each passing week, the pain became less prominent and Maggie found herself thinking more often that not, that perhaps she was allowed to move on after all. Maybe, Dwalin and the others were right when they said that Thorin would want her to be happy again. 

A lot of that happiness, Maggie knew, came from her unborn son growing inside her. The fact that she was going to be a mum was still surreal and sometimes she couldn’t believe it. At seven months pregnant, Maggie could clearly feel the changes within herself and also physically see them. The bump grew larger and occasionally it made her feel more self-conscious of her body, which of course the others told her not to do. Another thing that happened more often, was that Maggie felt her baby kick. It often caught her off guard, even though she should be used to it. Estel found it immensely fascinating and would often lie against Maggie’s stomach, listening to the kick. There were few things Maggie thought were quite as cute as listening to Estel speak to her unborn son. Elladan and Elrohir had told her that Estel had taken on the role of a big brother and it was a duty he took very seriously. As a result of that, he’d become rather protective of Maggie which made her heart melt. 

As far as the pregnancy was concerned, the nausea had returned and Maggie found it difficult to sleep some nights because of it. Sometimes, she still vomited and Oin kept a closer eye on her than usual. Their weekly check-ups showed normal results so far but Maggie could tell he was concerned even if he didn’t voice it. 

"I am so sick of being pregnant, Fee." Maggie complained "It is literally the worst." 

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Fili teased "What specific things do you dislike?" 

Maggie had been complaining about her pregnancy for the past few days, and while Fili really felt for her, it was also highly amusing. Fili had only really witnessed one pregnancy before and that was when his mother was pregnant with Kili. He didn’t remember much of it, but he was sure that Maggie experienced much more complications than his mum and a part of Fili was a little worried. He’d spoken to Oin and Dwalin about it and they all agreed that it was best to keep an eye on things, especially as the birth was drawing nearer. It was hard to think, Fili thought, that two months from now, Maggie would be giving birth to Thorin’s son. After everything they’d been through since the quest to Erebor and all the horrible things that had happened, the birth of a child brought light and made all the sacrifices worth it. Fili couldn’t wait to meet his baby cousin. 

"Everything." Maggie replied. "I hate feeling like a ticking time-bomb and like I can’t really do anything alone anymore. I know everyone it’s just being caring and I appreciate it...but….ugh. I miss being able to eat whatever I want, I miss being in control of my own bladder and I miss being able to wear clothes that don’t make me look huge.” 

Fili couldn’t help but smile and placed a gentle kiss on Maggie’s forehead. 

“I know, Mizimith.” he said “But just think, in two months you will not be the one vomiting but rather the one cleaning it up.” 

“Oh, wonderful.” Maggie groaned. “Pooping and vomiting, something I’m definitely looking forward to. Better hope he’s at least cute.” 

“Maggie!” came Estel’s voice. Maggie turned around to see the small child running up to her and Fili. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily before he looked up at them. “Come quick! You too Master Fili!” 

“What’s wrong Estel?” Maggie asked “Has anything happened!” 

“You have to come, now!” 

Estel was off again. Maggie and Fili exchanged worrying glances and hurried off after Estel who ran through the garden, back up the steps leading to Elrond’s house and through the corridors. Eventually, they got to the end of a hallway where Estel disappeared through a doorway. Maggie stopped and turned to Fili who suddenly smiled at her and held out his hand.

“Well,” the blonde dwarf asked “Aren’t you going to come?” 

“What’s going on, Fee?” Maggie replied nervously. 

“Come on, you’ll see.” 

Maggie took Fili’s hand and suddenly she felt herself becoming nervous. Fili gently put an arm on her waist and covered her eyes with the other, while they walked into the room. When Fili removed his hand from Maggie eye’s and she opened them, she stood frozen in her face and was awestruck. In front of her was a large room she had never seen before. There was a large double bed in the middle and opposite was a balcony, with a view over the Hidden Valley. Maggie could hear the waterfall in the distance and as she gazed around the large room, she saw more things she had not expected. In another part of the room was a large crib that Maggie guessed was made from ash. A mobile toy dangled over the crib and there was a stuffed toy on the pillow. Maggie picked up the toy and turned around. The colours of the room were different than the other bedrooms of Rivendell, this was much brighter and gave Maggie a feeling of warmth. There were also large wardrobes in the room, as well as a few bookcases and a desk in the corner with a comfortable armchair. Next to the crib was also a sort of play-corner with pillows and blankets. She reached into the crib and picked up the soft toy in her hand and turned around. Everyone was there; Fili, Oin, Dwalin, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond. 

“It’s not quite your birthday yet,” Fili said “But what do you think?” 

Maggie didn’t know what to say and she was still in shock. But, she was also filled with love. 

“I can't believe you all did this." she whispered as she squeezed the toy in her hand. “This is incredible.” 

“I told you I could keep a secret, ada.” Estel said as he tugged Elrond’s robes. 

“You did well, ion.” Elrond said. “I’m very proud.” 

Maggie turned to Dwalin. For the past few weeks, he’d spent his days away from the others and often came back sweaty. When asked what he was up to, Dwalin would simply shrug off the question and change the subject. It now made sense and Maggie couldn’t believe they’d been able to keep all this from her. 

“So this is what you’ve been up to for the past few weeks?” she asked “I know you weren’t just combat training with Fili.” 

“It wasn’t just me, zyungûn ” Dwalin replied and nodded at something behind Maggie. 

"I had some say in the colours." came a familiar "Do you like it?" 

Maggie couldn’t believe it, but when she turned around Bilbo Baggins stood in front of her. He must have been hiding in the wardrobe and as Maggie saw him, tears began to well up behind her eyelids. She hadn’t seen Bilbo since they left Erebor in November which was well over six months ago now. There had been some talk that Bilbo would come and visit before Maggie was due to give birth, but in their letter exchange, the hobbit wasn’t meant to arrive for at least another month. Just like the room, Bilbo’s early appearance must have been another part of the surprise. 

"Bilbo!" Maggie through her arms around the hobbit, who no longer seemed to be uncomfortable about receiving hugs. “When did you get here?” 

"It's wonderful to see you." Bilbo told her and looked at Maggie he let go of her."You truly are shining." 

"And what about me?" Fili teased "Is it not also good to see me?" 

“Fili, of course. It’s great to see all of you.” 

The two friends greeted each other with a hug and Maggie let out a relieved sigh as she turned back to the others. They all stayed in the room for a while and talked. Estel was excited to tell Bilbo about everything that had happened while he was gone and Maggie remembered to ask him about the coffee, but there was a time and a place for that. After a while, the others decided to find food and Maggie promised she would come and join them. It was strange that something that was really just a bedroom could make her so emotional, but it was the intent and love behind that truly got to her.Sometime after everyone had left, Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, writing in her journal. She fiddled with Thorin’s engagement ring on her finger when she saw Elrond’s silhouette in the doorway.

"You seem much happier than I have seen you in a long time, aier." Elrond said “Estel is thrilled that you like the room.” 

“I do, it’s incredible.” Maggie replied “I don’t know how I can ever thank you guys.” 

“There is no need to thank us, Maggie.” the elf-lord said “Rivendell is your home now and it should feel as such. Both you and your son should feel safe here as well as loved.” 

As she had done many times before, Maggie placed a hand on her stomach. It had been a while since her baby had kicked, which was probably nothing to worry about. Even though the kicks were intense at times, it was still a sign that everything was in order. 

“What troubles you?” Elrond asked. “You are concerned about your son?” 

"I just wish there was a way I could know he will be okay." Maggie said "I feel fine mostly but sometimes I wonder what his life will be like. Am I going to be a good mother to him? Will he survive the pregnancy? There's just so much uncertainty and it scares me a little."

Elrond walked further into the room, with his hands behind his back and looked as though he was considering something.

"There is a way I could show you." Elrond revealed "If you would allow me to." 

Maggie nodded and as the elf-lord walked up to her, Elrond put one hand around Maggie's neck and the other gently on the hand she already rested against on her stomach. Almost instantly, her heart began to beat faster. Elrond’s presence never unsettled her but being so close to him still sometimes made her nervous. 

"Close your eyes," Elrond told her "Try to relax."

Maggie did as the elf-lord said and closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as she heard Elrond mumbling in elvish and as he did, Maggie's mind began to drift…

_….Elrond’s vision showed Maggie a few glimpses of what she assumed was the future. She heard a baby crying and gentle singing that hushed the child to sleep. It was a beautiful baby with icy blue eyes and curly hair who reached out for her thumb. Next, Maggie saw a slightly older version of her son reach up towards her and she picked up him in his arms. In another vision, she saw Fili playing with his baby cousin and picked him up, swinging him up in the air as her son laughed. Then, the visions changed and instead of seeing just her son, Maggie saw herself. At one point she sat on a bench with Bilbo, having a conversation._

_“I’m not sure what to do, Bilbo.” Maggie said and buried her face in her hands. “I feel so lost.”_

_“What does your heart tell you?” Bilbo asked. “My mother always used to say that when in doubt, trust your gut. After all, it’s what tells you what food is good and what isn’t.”_

_“I’m just scared because it’s been a long time since I felt like this.”_

_“In love, you mean?” Bilbo chuckled “Love is scary, Maggie, but you have to trust that your heart knows what it wants.”_

_In the next vision, Maggie saw scenes of rather intimate nature with a person whose face she couldn't see._

_The last scene Maggie saw was her son as a young toddler, being carried by Lord Elrond who tucked him into bed…._

When Maggie opened her eyes again, she didn’t say anything for a moment and nor did Lord Elrond. She wondered if he too had seen the same vision but considering the look on his face, there was no doubt in her mind that he had. The elf-lord let go of Maggie and took a couple of steps back. He seemed almost a bit flustered which was something she thought wasn’t possible. 

“Well,” He said and seemed to compose himself “As you can see, your son will grow up just fine.” 

“Thank you,” Maggie told him “Truly, for everything.” 

“You are welcome, _aier_. Now, shall we go for supper?” 

Maggie nodded, then reached for a silver chain within her pocket. She paused for a few seconds but then took off her engagement ring, put it on the chain, which she then placed in her journal as a bookmark before she closed the pages of the chapter.

**XXXX**

_Somewhere near Weathertop_

"Have you any news?"

A cloaked man stood atop the hill on Weathertop, looking out over the landscape. His nose could still smell the burning from a village not far away and he was happy that the first part of their plan had worked. His subservient walked up to him and bowed his head as a sign of respect. 

"The Dunedain village was attacked but most of them survived.” said the second man “They have evacuated and are looking for sanctuary elsewhere?” 

“And the boy?” the cloaked man asked as his hand rested on his sword. “I take it he survived?” 

“Unfortunately yes, Master. The rangers were quick to act, but the girl is still with the elves. My men are approaching her as we speak. She will not know what is coming.” 

“Good, proceed as planned and once you have the girl bring her to me. There is someone who would very much like to see her.”

**XXXX**

Maggie had been fast asleep when something woke her up. At first, she thought perhaps Estel had once again come to sneak into bed. Although it had been a while since the child had last shared her bed. There was a light breeze coming from the window and it took Maggie a few moments to adjust to the darkness. As she looked around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Perhaps she had woken up because she was unused to the new bedroom. Slowly, Maggie sat up and couldn’t help but to feel uneasy. She shook off the feeling and thought maybe she just needed a hot drink to settle her nerves. Maybe it was also the earlier vision Elrond had showed her that occupied her mind and ability to settle. Maggie stifled a yawn and decided that heading for the kitchen was the best option. Perhaps Dwalin had a new batch of cookies she could munch on. Maggie only managed to step out of the doorway when someone covered her mouth with a cloth and she felt a sharp blade resting against her neck. 

“If you move or make a noise, you and your baby will die swiftly.” a voice hissed into her ear. “Come with me.” 

Maggie had no choice but to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_To be continued…._ **
> 
> **_There we have it, the end of another chapter. A few things happened here; Riley solved the first part of the riddle but he isn’t happy about it. What do we think it means? The Dunedain village has been burnt to the ground. Bilbo is back! Lord Elrond showed Maggie some visions of the future with her son and possibly a new love interest? Who will it be? And Maggie has been taken by another masked assailant. Who are they and what do they want? The next one will be out in a few days but in the meanwhile, let me know what you think!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a battle and several reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Another update which directly follows the events of the last chapter. So far I’ve been sticking to Maggie and Riley’s POV in this fic but this chapter will follow the POVs of other characters. If there’s a character whose view you’d like to read from, do let me know.**
> 
> ***Content Warning* Some graphic violence followed by hurt and angst. Also some non-consensual stuff, nothing too horrible but if you’re sensitive you may want to skip some of that.**
> 
> **We’re in for another long one folks so in the immortal words of Samuel L Jackson: hold onto your butts.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_“We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light.” - Plato_

Estel hated the strangers who had entered his house. Not only were they scary and mean, but they had also taken Maggie. He knew in his whole body that they were going to hurt her and his little brother if he didn’t do anything about it. Elladan and Elrohir always said that if he was in trouble or if he was scared, he should find them or their ada. But if Estel was going to be a big brother, he knew he couldn’t be scared anymore and he had to be the one to save Maggie. Maybe saving her would make his ada proud. Everyone always thought Estel never noticed anything because he was just a child, but he saw much more than they knew. For example, he knew that his ada liked Maggie very much but for some reason he was afraid. Estel didn’t really know why his father was afraid, but he sometimes heard him speak with Glorfindel and Erestor about it. To him it was obvious; if you liked someone you told them and that was it. Yet something held his ada back and Estel wished he could give him courage. 

When Estel followed the masked men out of his father’s house, it wasn’t long before they reached the forest. He did his best to stay out of sight, as ‘Ro and ‘Dan had shown him when they brought him along during hunting trips. The forest was much scarier at night than it was during the day but Estel reminded himself to be brave, just like he was always taught. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and after following the strange men for what seemed like ages, he finally reached camp. There was a campfire in the middle, several men positioned as guards around the camp and not far in the distance Estel also saw Maggie. She was tied with her hands behind her back and around her feet. She had a cloth covering her mouth so that she couldn’t speak and just as Estel was about to move further ahead, a strong hand grabbed him by his collar off the ground. He couldn’t see the man behind him but Estel knew he was a big man and he didn’t like the way he smelled. 

“I found this little runt lurking behind some bushes.” said the man as they emerged from the bushes into the camp. “What shall we do with him? I could easily kill him, if you think he’ll be trouble?” 

Estel’s feet were dangling far off the ground and he did his best to struggle and kick his way out of the grasp, but it was no good. When he looked around and his eyes locked with Maggie, her eyes widened and were filled with fear. The big man dropped Estel and he landed with a loud thud on the ground and as he did, a second man turned around. He knew immediately that he was the leader of the group. His hair was brown and tied into a ponytail and he had broad shoulders with strange scars on his face. Everything about him was evil and Estel didn’t like him. Yet when he took steady steps towards him and then bent down so that he was eye-level with Estel. The man behind him held Estel tightly by his shoulder so that he could not move or escape. 

“What is your name, child?” the leader asked. “You are no elf, what are you doing in Rivendell?” 

“My name is Estel.” Estel replied sharply. “Rivendell is my home! You had better let us go or my ada is going to hurt you!” 

A smug grin spread on the leader’s face. “Is that so?” he scoffed “And who, pray tell, is your father, little one?” 

“Lord Elrond is my father.” 

Estel hated him with all his heart and he knew that when his ada arrived, they would be sorry for how they were treating Maggie and himself. 

“Oh,” said the man. His voice suddenly changed and Estel couldn’t understand why but it scared him more than it had done before. “Oh I see, well this is quite the treat indeed. Why did you follow us? The woods are no place for a child alone.” 

“You took Maggie!” Estel snapped and kicked dirt at him “It’s not very nice!” 

“Ah, so you’ve come to rescue her. How very noble of you, Estel. Well, I am afraid that I must disappoint you and put a stop to those plans. I can’t have my own plans disrupted, you see we are on a very important mission and our master wouldn’t be pleased if it was interrupted.” 

Estel didn’t care about him or their master, whoever it was. All he wanted was for him and Maggie to go back home. His ada would know they were missing and soon they would be found. Even though he was scared, he knew they would never be abandoned, no matter how far away they were. 

“But you can’t hurt her or my brother!” Estel shouted, and began to feel tears well up behind his eyes. 

The leader raised an eyebrow “Your brother? I must say, I admire your loyalty.” he said “I’ll tell you what, Estel. Because I am kind, I shall make you a deal. What do you say?” 

Estel looked at him skeptically and then to Maggie who seemed very frightened and kept shaking her head at him. 

“What kind of deal?” Estel asked “I don’t have any money and Dwalin says you can only make deals with money.” 

“You need not money, but I need something from you.” said the man as he knelt down in front of Estel. He held a sharp knife in his hand which pointed directly at Estel as he spoke and it made the young child hold his breath. 

“If you answer my questions and do as I say.” the scarred man continued “I will try to be more lenient on Maggie and indeed your brother. But if you misbehave even a little, I will hurt not only her but also you.”

Estel considered the man’s words carefully. He didn’t trust him at all and Erestor always told him that if something didn’t feel right, it usually wasn’t. Yet, he still knew that if he didn’t do as the evil man told him, Maggie and his brother would be hurt and Estel would do anything to make sure that didn’t happen. Even if he would get in trouble for it later.

**XXXX**

Ever since they left the Dunedain village, Riley had been determined to find the men who attacked them a few weeks earlier. He wasn’t going to let anyone suffer on his behalf and he owed it to Halbarad and his men to find out who they were and what they wanted. You could say it had become something of an obsession and one that he was ready to give up on. It was impossible, he thought, for someone to simply disappear completely without a trace and he knew there had been no magic involved. These men, whoever they were, had been completely human. They had to have a stronghold somewhere but after scouring what seemed like every inch of the wild. So far, their search had been fruitless and to say that Riley was frustrated was a grave understatement. Kili tried telling him that it would be alright and that when they returned to Rivendell, they could regroup and come up with a new plan together with Lord Elrond and the others. There would be strength in numbers and no doubt it would also increase their chances at finding the assailants. In his heart, Riley knew there was no reason to doubt the strength of Lord Elrond’s magic and he knew that Rivendell was a safe place and had been a sanctuary for thousands of years. Still there was doubt in his mind. 

Eventually, Riley admitted defeat and agreed to finish their search and returned to the Hidden Valley, where at least he would be able to see for himself if his sister was alright. For the past few days, he’d had a rather annoying and nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something wasn’t right. He just couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly, which made it worse. As a result, it had made him a bit grumpy but none of the others could blame him. In fact, they all felt the same sense of hopelessness. 

By now, Riley was beginning to become more familiar with the wilderness between Arnor, Rivendell and the Shire. He could more easily read the terrain and tell if its paths had been visited by animals, men or perhaps other races. His eyes were always on alert and when they set up camp not far from Weathertop one night, he decided to scout out the area. Partly, it was a force habit now to make sure they wouldn’t get any unwanted visitors and partly as a way to clear his mind. He was still no closer to making sense of this riddle and it hadn’t exactly been his top priority. Knowing he and Maggie were targets of some fanatic cult had made life significantly more stressful and all Riley could think was that he needed to find a way to keep his sister safe no matter what. So far, he hadn’t done a very good job at it and he certainly wasn’t taking home the ‘brother of the year’ award. 

It was a calm night and he could see stars peering out between the veil of clouds. One thing that Riley had often thought about since spending so many nights sleeping under the sky, was how different the night-sky was in Middle-Earth. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise really, but it was still strange to see different constellations than the ones he was used to. There was no Orion’s Belt, no Big Dipper or even Cassiopeia, which was his favourite constellation. There was no north star to guide their way, yet it seemed like hunters and rangers had used to stars for navigation for a long time. Both Legolas and Tauriel adored starlight and would often spend nights laying awake, admiring them from a distance. Legolas told Riley that they had different names and there were many stories about the stars passed down for many thousands of years. Riley remembered many times when his father would take him and Maggie on a drive into the countryside, climb onto a small hill and then spend hours trying to locate the different constellations using star maps. Just like Tauriel and Legolas, his father had carried the same awestruck expression in his eyes whenever he stared up at the sky. Riley couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps he was always looking back at his home. 

The oldest Spencer wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking when his eyes caught sight of something out of place. He crouched down to examine the earth beneath him and sure enough, even though it was dark, Riley could make out the traces of footprints that were not his own. They were human footprints and they couldn’t be Bard’s because the outline of print didn’t match. There wasn’t just one of them but several and all of them were leading in one direction, further into the forest. They were relatively fresh but Riley’s tracking skills were not yet good enough to tell how old they might be. The lead into a part of the forest which was much denser than the rest of it and suddenly, Riley got a hunch. He made note of the location of the tracks and then quickly returned to camp. If he was right about his hunch, he needed the others and couldn’t go at it alone. 

“You think it’s them?” Bard asked “What makes you certain? We have looked everywhere and have found no trace. It seems too good to be true that they would show up now?” 

Riley didn’t doubt him, but if it was indeed who they were searching for, they would be dumb to not follow the trail. 

“It could be a trap.” Kili suggested, “They’re smart. Perhaps they have known our location all along and are waiting for us to walk right into their camp.” 

“Kili is right,” Legolas agreed. “But what choice do we have?” 

The answer to Legolas’ question was simple, Riley thought. They had no other choice and simply had to take their shot.

**XXXX**

Fili was furious and more than that, he was sick with worry. He should have known that the peace and quiet wouldn’t last long and foolishly he’d allowed himself to let his guard down. Because of that foolishness, Maggie and Estel had both been taken undoubtedly by the same masked assailants who had tried to kill her a couple of months earlier. He was furious because Rivendell was supposed to be one of the safest places in Middle-Earth, yet twice now that was proven not to be the case. If not even Lord Elrond’s magic could protect Maggie and the baby, then what could? It was Oin who had first noticed the two were missing and once he alerted Lord Elrond to the discovery, the elf-lord sounded the alarm and wasted no time in setting a course of action. They all gathered in the Great Hall coming up with a plan of action. Fili was doing his best to contain his anger but it was difficult. There was no telling what those men would do Maggie or to Estel when they had them in their keeping and all sorts of horrific thoughts ran through Fili’s mind, each worse than the next. His eyes fell on Lord Elrond and the blonde dwarf did not need powers of telepathy or foresight to tell that he was just as worried. 

If anything happened to Maggie or to the baby, Fili would never be able to forgive himself. He had sworn an oath to himself and to the memory of Thorin that he would protect Maggie and the baby no matter what happened. Fili didn’t care how many he had to kill if that’s what it took to get them back, but her safety was his duty. One that he had failed by allowing himself to relax and believe that everything was fine. 

“Well?!” Dwalin asked impatiently“Can you see them?!” 

“No,” Lord Elrond replied frustratingly, “They are hidden from my sight by magic stronger than mine.” 

“How is that possible?” Bilbo asked as he paced back and forth in the hall. “Is that possible? What magic could be stronger than yours? That’s not a good thing, surely?” 

“I do not know, Master Baggins.” 

“So what do we do? If you can’t see them, how can we find them?” 

It was a question Fili also asked himself, but he also thought they couldn’t have gone far. They had to be somewhere near Rivendell, but hidden out of sight. The fact that even Lord Elrond was scared because his own magic couldn’t see Maggie and Estel, was something that frightened Fili more than he was willing to admit. As Lord Elrond spoke, Fili saw a fire in his eyes that he had never witnessed in the elf-lord before. The only other time the crown prince had seen a similar kind of anger was in Thorin and perhaps the two of them weren’t so different as they had once believed. 

“Master Fili and Master Dwalin, you will come with me.” Elrond told them. “We will search past the western border of the Valley. Elladan and Elrohir, you will search East with Glorfindel.”

“Yes, adar.” 

Elladan and Elrohir quickly took their leave and hurried to saddle their horses and get ready for the search. Fili knew that the twins were fine trackers and skilled at hunting down woodland prey and he hoped that even if Fili didn’t have any luck, the twins would fare better in their search. 

“What about the rest of us?” Oin asked with his arms crossed. 

“I think perhaps you along Master Baggins and Erestor should remain here,” Elrond replied “Just in case they should find their way back here. I do not know how long we will be gone, but I will not rest until they are found and those responsible for taking them have been held accounted for.” 

With those final words, Lord Elrond left the Great Hall and the blonde dwarf exchanged concerned glances with Dwalin as they followed the elf-lord out of the room. It didn’t take long before the horses (ponies for the dwares) were saddled and they set off into the night. If there was a trail Elrond followed, neither Fili nor Dwalin could see it but the elf-lord certainly seemed determined and like he knew exactly where he was going. Fili let his eyes wander the surroundings to see if there was any hint of something that seemed like track but to his annoyance he couldn’t pick up anything. With each passing moment, the frustration within Fili grew stronger and his anger became more difficult to contain. As a younger dwarf, his temper had been quite similar to Thorin’s and it had taken years of work to learn how to control his emotions. Over the years, Fili had learned techniques to stay calm and think before he reacted. It was something he mostly remained good at, but sometimes old habits made themself known. Especially when it came to matters of family and of the heart. 

Something that glimmered in the bushes caught Fili’s attention and he dismounted his pony. He walked closer to the shining object and when he was only an inch away, he saw what it was. Maggie’s engagement ring hung on a thin branch and he grabbed it to examine it closer. Fili knew that it was no mistake that the necklace was there and Maggie must have put it there on purpose. 

“Elrond!” Fili shouted “I’ve found something!” 

The elf-lord and Dwalin immediately turned their horses around and rode back to Fili. He showed them the engagement and Fili witnessed a relieved expression in his eyes. He quickly looked around him and then his eyes seemed to be set further west. 

“They have travelled this way.” Elrond told them “They are not far! Let us hurry!” 

Neither Fili nor Dwalin needed to be told twice. Fili safely put the necklace back in his pocket, mounted his horse and followed Elrond deeper into the forest. Perhaps, he thought, they still had time.

**XXXX**

Maggie tried every trick in the book to free herself from her bounds, but it was useless. The ropes were so tight they would no doubt leave scars on her wrists and ankles. She could barely make muffled sounds with cloth in her mouth and worst of all; the assailants now had Estel and there was absolutely nothing Maggie could do because she was unable to move herself. Maggie couldn’t for the life of her understand why Estel had chosen to come after them. It was such a stupid and reckless thing to do and a part of her was absolutely furious with him. But that anger and concern only came from love. She wanted nothing more than to hold him, to tell him they would be safe and that Elrond and the others would find him. But Maggie knew there was no guarantee for that and she wasn’t even sure she believed herself that they would be alright. Whatever fear Maggie felt herself was nothing compared to the fear Estel must feel. 

The leader of the group had spent some time questioning Estel, who had reluctantly answered his queries about who Maggie was and how long she’d stayed in Rivendell for. Poor Estel had looked absolutely terrified each time he hesitated and the man held the knife and inch closer to his face. At one point he’d gently rested the blade on Estel’s neck and to Maggie’s immense surprise, the child had managed to hold it together much better than she was. She could tell Estel felt guilty for answering his questions but Maggie couldn’t blame him. If she was in his position, she would have done the same. There was a lot more heart and courage in Estel than Maggie could have ever guessed and if it wasn’t for that courage, Maggie would no doubt be dead a lot sooner. If they ever got out of there alive, she owed Estel her life. 

When the questioning finally ceased, Maggie saw tears streaming down Estel’s face and he looked at him with such deep sadness, it made Maggie’s heart break into a thousand small pieces. She tried speaking to let him know it would be alright but all the noise that came out from her mouth were muffled words. She hoped Estel knew that she wasn’t angry with him and she was going to do her best to keep him safe, even though she wasn’t quite sure how. The Leader ordered one of his men to take Estel away and feed him and to keep him warm. Maggie doubted he did out of the goodness of his heart, but she was glad at least that they weren’t going to hurt Estel, for now. 

One thing she knew for sure what that Elrond and the others would know they were missing. It wouldn’t take long before the alarms were sounded and a search party would be sent out. It was a slim chance but Maggie trusted in the intuition and heightened senses of both elves and dwarves that one of them would find her necklace. 

“Estel is a brave child,” said the Leader as he walked up to Maggie. There weren’t as many of his men around, just a couple of them keeping an eye out for any danger. Estel was out of sight further into the camp and Maggie could hear him talking, but she didn’t like being alone with this man. “I’m sure Lord Elrond is very proud of him, but I am curious about the bond he has formed with you and your unborn son.” 

Maggie’s eyes watched him carefully without taking her eyes off him, as he paced around her, his knife gently resting in his hand. Then, he crouched down behind Maggie and she felt his breath on her neck which sent uncomfortable shivers down her spine. Her breathing became more shallow and she tried to keep herself calm, but she had absolutely no way of defending herself and she hated feeling so utterly helpless. As she felt his hand firmly grab her waist she twisted, but he remained unmoved and her heart began to beat even faster than before. 

“It’s a shame really,” he whispered into her ear as he brushed some strands of hair out of her face. “If my master didn’t need you, I’d keep you to myself. You are quite the pretty thing, I can see why the elf-lord cares for you so deeply..” 

An increasingly strong feeling of panic grew inside Maggie, as the man kissed one side of her neck and then the others. She felt his awful hands reaching down her leg and inside her dress. He placed another hand firmly beneath her breasts and at this point, Maggie felt hot tears streaming down her neck but the man did nothing to stop his awful actions. In her mind, Maggie pleaded for some kind of intervention, divine or otherwise as her sobs became more uncontrollable and a deeper fear rooted itself inside her. She wanted to scream out but she couldn’t find the strength to form any kind of sound or cry for help. Who would even help her? As if things couldn’t get any worse, Maggie heard the untying of a belt and she began to kick violently with her feet but was held down, and before she knew strong legs straddled her and Maggie could do nothing. Nobody tried to intervene or acknowledge what was happening. Then, she saw one of the other men walk up them and their Leader stopped moving. 

“Sir, movement has been spotted in the west.” he announced 

The leader got off Maggie but cupped her chin and looked her right in the eyes. If she didn’t have the cloth in her mouth, she would have spat at him but even that wasn’t near enough what was her deserved. 

“Perhaps you are not ready.” he told her, “Next time however, I will not be so gentle or patient.” 

Maggie watched as the two men left and when they were out of sight, she exhaled a deep sigh of relief as tears kept streaming down her face. She had never felt so scared, vulnerable and alone in her entire life and all she could do was to keep crying.

**XXXX**

Riley saw the smoke from a fireplace not far in the distance and there was no doubt in his mind that they had found their prey. Even with the light from the campfire, the dark made it a bit difficult for him to see exactly how many of them there were, but he knew that between the five of them, they would certainly be outnumbered. He wondered who they were and what their purpose was. If he knew one thing about cults it was that they always acted on behalf of a charismatic leader who usually remained hidden and didn’t actually participate in the atrocities committed by the cult itself. Riley wondered who the leader of this particular group was and why he was so dead set in ending the line of Andunie. It couldn’t just be because of Maggie’s baby, Riley thought, but rather perhaps a more personal grudge. There were so many other ways in which they could choose to act and this all felt a bit extreme if it was just about an unborn child. 

Then again, Riley wasn’t exactly an expert on how cults functioned, despite having taken a course on it at university for fun. As Riley peere over the bushes to catch a glimpse of what was going on at the camp, he caught Tauriel’s eyes and saw that she had heard something else. She grabbed her bow and Riley had his sword at the red. When Legolas counted down from three they all turned around to face the stranger who had found them. Except it wasn’t at all a stranger Riley thought his heart would jump out of his chest. 

“Elladan!? What the fuck?!” Riley cursed and lowered his sword.“Do you not know better than to sneak up on someone from behind in the middle of the night!” 

“Goheno-nin, Riley.” Elladan said and also lowered his sword “I did not exactly expect to see you here.” 

“Well likewise. Actually, what the hell are you doing here?” 

Elladan exchanged glances with Elrohir and Riley knew immediately he wasn’t going to like the answer to his question. Riley wasn’t sure how he was so sure, but if he had learned a long time ago to not question these things and he certainly wasn’t about to start now. 

“What’s happened to my sister?” Riley asked “Is she alright?” 

“She has been taken along with Estel.” Elrohir replied “We have been searching for them for quite some time and then adar said he’d found a trail. We believe that is where they’re being kept. We are waiting for a signal.” 

“Well screw the signal!” 

Riley began marching and would have walked straight out from their hiding place if Elladan hadn’t stepped out in front of him to stop him. Riley really wasn’t in the mood to play game and if Maggie really was out there, they couldn’t waste any time. 

“Get out of my way, ‘Ro.” Riley said sharply“My sister is out there and I cannot wait.” 

Elrohir opened his mouth to protest but as he did, they all heard the sound of a very familiar bugle echoing through the air. It was all they needed to know and as the twins nodded at Riley, they all readied themselves for battle.

It didn't take long before Elrond, Dwalin, Fili and Glorfindel also joined the fight. One by one, they each took out the cult members. But despite their combined forces, their enemies were surprisingly strong and skilled fighters. Riley saw Fili fighting back to back with Dwalin and his eyes widened when he saw his brother fighting next to Legolas. 

"Kili, catch!" Fili shouted and threw a dagger at Kili which the younger brother caught mid-air and used to stab one of the assailants with

"It's wonderful to see you brother!" Kili shouted back and Riley rolled his eyes. Only dwarves could find time for reunions non-combat. 

Riley moved through the camp, taking out the assailants as they stood in his way. As he looked around the camp he tried to search for Maggie and Estel and just as he thought he had no luck, he heard Estel crying out for Lord Elrond and when he followed that voice Riley found young Estel being dragged away by his collar by a larger man. Riley's instincts took over and as he saw the elves taking out the rest of the camp, Riley went after the larger man and got there at the same time as Glorfindel. In almost no time at all, the blonde elf had cut the stabbed his sword through the large man's chest and the swooped Estel into his arms. 

"Riley!" Bard shouted from beside him "She's over there!" 

Riley followed where Bard's finger was pointing and he finally saw his sister. Her hands and her feet were tied and her mouth was covered. He saw another man pulling Maggie up off her feet, despite her muffled protest. She looked both tired and terrified. Riley fought his way through the remaining men until he stood face to face with the man holding his sister. He looked different from the others and carried himself in a much more authoritative way. Riley assumed this was the leader. He saw Riley, dropped Maggie to the ground and reached for his own sword. Riley calculated his movement and new it wouldn't take long to kill him if he was right. 

“Riley!” Elrond stepped between Riley and the cult-leader. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Lord Elrond was actually defending him. “We need him alive.” 

“I can’t believe you of all people would say that!?! Riley shouted, he was filled with uncontrollable rage. “He took Estel and he hurt my sister! Yet you want him to stay alive?” 

“Believe me mellon-nin,” Elrond said calmly “I want nothing more than to see this man suffer for the harm he has caused Maggie and Estel. But we also need to find out who he is and who he serves so that we can truly put a stop to this torment. If we are to succeed with that, then we need him to stay alive. Riley, trust me. I would not do this if I saw another way.” 

Elrond’s hand pressed on Riley’s sword and while his breathing was still heavy and he was filled with anger, Riley knew that he was right. If they wanted to find out more about who was actually behind these attacks, then they needed to keep this leader alive. But, Riley swore to himself, if there ever came a time when the life of this man was not necessary he would not hesitate to end it within an instant. 

“Ri, ” Maggie mumbled, her eyes were bloodshot and her eyes still filled with tears as he untied her from her bonds. “I tried my best, Ri but…”

“Ssh don’t say anything, Mags. It’ll all be okay.” Riley hushed her. “I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere ever again.” 

Riley picked up his sister in his arms and carried her back to the horses as the remainder of the camp burned down around them. It was finally over. At least for the time being.

**XXXX**

Once they got back to Imladris, it took hours for Estel to calm down. The poor child was so frightened, he wouldn't leave Elrond's side. Yet, despite the terrified things he had witnessed, Estel kept asking about Maggie and if she was alright. All Elrond could tell his son was that Maggie was a bit scared but she would be fine. He knew of course, this was far from the truth. When Riley had carried his sister away from the camp, Lord Elrond had seen the look in Maggie's eyes and his heart ached on her behalf. When eventually Estel was tucked into bed and kept company by Elladan and Elrohir who promised not to leave his side, Elrond was able to sit down in his study and send word for someone much wiser than he was. Someone whose counsel had never failed him. As much as Lord Elrond wanted to go and see Maggie to make sure that she was alright and to perhaps ease the pain of her suffering, he thought that maybe tonight it was best she was with those closest to her. 

None of the cult members at the camp survived, except the leader whom they had brought with them to Rivendell. He had been cast into the dungeon, which had been locked not only with keys but also with magic. Elrond knew that Riley was angry with him for stopping him from killing him, but if they didn’t need him alive, the elf-lord would have taken his life without a moment’s hesitation and with one swift movement of his sword. The anger still burned inside him and he felt as though he had let down not only Maggie but also Estel. Many years ago, he had sworn an oath to the Lady Gilaren to keep his son safe no matter what. Yet, he had failed her and Lord Elrond would never forgive himself. 

Even so, a part of him was also angry with Estel because he knew that the child had willingly gone after Maggie, without telling anyone. Elrond knew he loved Maggie dearly and wanted to protect her, which only proved his suspicions about how he must recognise the kinship they shared. Estel knew the rules though and while his actions were of pure intent, as well as his heart, the Lord of Rivendell knew that once that shock of the events had settled, he would need to have some very serious words with Estel and there would have to be consequences for his reckless action. 

Still, Elrond was grateful that Estel had not been harmed except the odd scratch which could be easily healed. In fact, Master Oin had already seen to his wounds as soon as they got back to the Hidden Valley. As far as Maggie’s wounds were concerned, Lord Elrond knew they ran much deeper and it would take time to heal. Maggie who had already suffered enough pain, both physical as well as psychological. Her recovery over the past couple of months had been noticeable and she herself had even admitted to being happy again. Something which brought Elrond himself much joy. Now, these religious fanatics had taken that away from her and it made the elf-lord unspeakably angry. 

It wasn’t the first time that Lord Elrond had witnessed the actions of religious fanaticism, but the last time had been a very long time ago, back in his youth. A small part of him wondered if perhaps a small faction of that group had survived and carried on their awful deeds into this third age of Middle-Earth. It was unlikely perhaps, but not impossible. 

Lord Elrond finished his letter, put it in an envelope and then sealed it. For a few moments, he just sat at his desk in silence and buried his face in his hands, exhaling and exhausted sigh. Tonight had been a close call. Far too close and while the imminent danger was over, he had a feeling this wasn’t the last they’d seen of their new enemies.

**XXXX**

Riley didn’t leave Maggie’s room until he was sure she was fast asleep. Oin had given her some sort of sedative to help her relax and it didn’t take long before exhaustion overcame her and she fell into a deep slumber. Riley hoped that she would either have pleasant dreams or none at all. The rage inside him hadn’t settled and he’d put aside all notions of falling asleep that night. Truthfully, he didn’t even really want to leave Maggie’s room but Dwalin had forced him to and promised that he would keep a watchful eye. 

A strange and unsettled silence had fallen over Imladris that night while Riley aimlessly wandered the corridors. He knew that their prisoner was locked in the dungeons and he wanted so badly to unlock those doors and kill him, despite his promise to Lord Elrond and despite the fact that he knew deep down they needed whatever information they could get from him. Once they had that information though, there was no force in that world or any other that could stop Riley from taking the life of a man who had harmed Maggie. Upon their return to Imladris, Maggie had naturally been hysterical and it took quite some time to calm her down. 

He didn’t ask her about what had happened or things they might have told her, all he did was hold his sister for as long as she wanted. Everyone else left them alone and for the first time in months, it was just Riley and Maggie. All the guilt Riley felt for once more parting ways came rushing back to him and he swore to himself that he would never leave her side again. It was only by some miracle that the baby seemed to be unharmed, as far as Master Oin could tell. It had been to close a call though and Riley knew he should have been quicker.

Being back in Rivendell after spending so much time away was strange and Riley had so many thoughts going through his mind. He didn’t know where to begin and he was overwhelmed with emotions he couldn’t really name. Eventually, when his feet couldn’t carry him anymore, Riley stopped walking when he reached one of the many verandas of Homely House. He remembered this particular one from their first stay in Rivendell, nearly a year ago, when he would occasionally sit out here with Thorin, discussing their forthcoming plan. At the thought of Thorin, Riley’s heart sank once more and he again felt as though he had let him down. What kind of brother was he if he couldn’t keep his family safe? 

“Out for a stroll?” came Bilbo’s voice from behind Riley. 

He turned around to Bilbo who stood there wearing his usual trousers and waistcoat, with his hands tucked in his pocket. They’d barely had time to say hi to each other since getting back to Rivendell and now that Riley saw him a second wave of emotions came rushing over him. 

“How are you--” 

Bilbo never finished his sentence because Riley embraced him in a long hug. At that moment, everything became irrelevant and it was just the two of them. For the first time in a long while, Riley Spencer allowed himself to cry, right into Bilbo’s arms. 

“Hey, ssh.” Bilbo whispered, gently stroking Riley’s soft hair. “It’s okay. I'm here now." 

"How long for?"

"As long as you need me to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_To be continued…._ **
> 
> **_Gosh. There we have it, what a chapter. It was pretty difficult to write but I also had to write it. Also, I’m sorry. I wanted things to be happy for Maggie for a while, but of course nothing is ever as good as it seems. She will recover eventually and it will be good for her character development but she is having a tough time. How will she cope with all the events? I still suck at writing battle and combat so my apologies if those scenes weren’t amazing. So, after months everyone is back together in Rivendell again. What do you guys think will happen now? Love it? Like it? Leave a comment and let me know!_ **
> 
> **_I may take a few days break from writing as next week is going to be a bit busy with work but I’m also taking an extra day off so I’ll get a longer weekend, which means the next chapter should be up within five or so days!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a lot of fluff and cuteness but also an angry Estel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Okay, I lied, I can’t say away, my ideas for this are just pouring out of me. That said, I’ve also caught an annoying cold, so I’m not sure how long it’ll be until my next update. I’m kinda annoyed I have to spend my day off this Thursday being sick.**
> 
> **Before we start! Hello and thank you to reviewers and new followers/all the kudos on both FF.Net and Archive of Our own, where I also publish this fic. I love that you guys are still reading it. I’ve been a little worried it might be boring as this is kind of a bridge fic between Castaways and the next one (which will also be a rewrite of something I wrote ages ago).**
> 
> **Do you guys feel like the chapters are long enough or too short? How do you feel about the pacing of the plot? Finally, where should my focus be? Would you like more drama or more focus on the romance or on the action? Please let me know, as much as I’m writing this for myself and to properly finish this series, I’m also writing it for you guys!**
> 
> **Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the chapter!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_“Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the lights." - Albus Dumbledore_

After the events in the woods, everyone needed a few days to wind down and process what happened. Poor Estel was so traumatized by the whole thing that he spent the next few days staying close to either Elrond or Maggie. He quietly did his studies with Erestor and practiced combat with Glorfindel, but that was about it. He rarely played with either of his brothers and when it came to bedtime, only Elrond or Maggie were allowed to tell him stories and tuck him into bed. Occasionally, he would let Oin tell him a fairytale as the healer checked his temperature and gave him an herbal drink to ease his nightmares. Seeing his son so terrified made Elrond feel helpless and also as if he'd broken the oath he'd made to Estel's birth parents. 

Elrond knew that Estel's intentions had been pure of heart, but he had still broken rules that were put in place for a reason. As a result, some of his privileges were taken away from him, but not for too long. For being so young, Estel possessed a strong moral compass and Elrond was continually astounded by his drive to do good. These were qualities that would no doubt make him a good king, one day. That was, assuming Elrond could even protect him within the walls of his own home. It bothered the elf-lord greatly, that not even his own magic could keep intruders from finding ways into the Hidden Valley. What was even more worrying was the fact that it meant more powerful magic aided the cult. They certainly harnessed no magic of their own, so someone or something else was their true master. Upon their return to Rivendell, the cult leader was immediately locked behind the bars of Elrond's prison. Glorfindel and Dwalin had taken it upon themselves to question their 'guest', for which the elf-lord was grateful. It meant that he could focus on making Estel feel safe again.

As for Maggie, she was dealing with the traumatic experience remarkably well. It would appear that her journey with the dwarves and everything she had previously endured had hardened her spirits. Even so, Elrond could tell that what happened to her was troubling and while she hadn't spoken about what actually happened at the camp, Elrond had a guess. The mere thought of someone harming her in such a disgraceful way sent fire and fury through his veins and if he had less self-control, he would have allowed Riley to kill him. 

Over the past few weeks and indeed these recent days, Lord Elrond often found his thoughts lingering on Maggie. He was astounded by her strength and determination to heal and move on. She had adjusted to life in Imladris incredibly well, which pleased the brown-haired elf greatly. Secretly, he hoped that Maggie would choose to remain in Imladris after the birth of her son, but his thoughts on the matter were irrelevant. Elrond had his suspicions that Lady Dìs would try and persuade her to live in Erebor, which perhaps was where the child belonged. No doubt, the dwarrows would give the child a royal upbringing, but he would also have a good childhood in Imladris. Not to mention that Estel already saw Maggie's unborn son as his little brother and raising side by side with Estel would mean he was close to his human kin as well. 

Truthfully though, Lord Elrond's intentions were nothing but selfish. While he certainly believed that the child would have a happy life in Imladris, the elf-lord wanted Maggie to stay there and specifically with him. Of course, he knew that he had no claim to her whatsoever. In fact, the very idea of trying to pursue something while she was pregnant and focusing on the forthcoming birth of her son was preposterous. Despite this, it was also true that in the months since Maggie's arrival in Erebor, the two of them had grown closer. Elrond enjoyed their private moments during Elvish lessons and being in her company when he could. Pregnancy was a look that suited her and even if Maggie did not believe so herself, despite what everyone else told her, she truly was shining and was more beautiful than ever. 

Glorfindel and indeed also Erestor had noticed Elrond's growing lust and took immense joy in his bemused suffering. Once during an important meeting with an emissary from Lothlorien, Glorfindel caught Elrond's lingering stare out the window. After that meeting, Glorfindel had wacked Elrond on his head with a large book, scolded him and let him know in no uncertain terms, that if he didn't have enough spine to confess his true feelings to Maggie, he needed to at least have enough self-control to pull himself together and carry out his duties as a ruler. The Balrog Slayer then proceeded to tell Elrond that while his love sick behaviour was rather amusing, it wasn't very discreet and sooner or later Maggie and certainly everyone else would find out. Annoyingly, his friend was obviously right, but taking his mind off Maggie proved to be rather a difficult task. 

Which is why Elrond found himself in the kitchens on that warm evening in May, rummaging the pantry and lighting the fire over the wooden stove. One of the perks of being a ruler, was that he didn't need to trouble himself with making food or other similar such duties. On the contrary to what others might think, Elrond did rather enjoy domesticity and didn't find it beneath himself to occasionally prepare food or work with his hands, as it were. It provided a distraction from his buzzing thoughts and gave him something else to focus on. Bilbo had brought along some new foods from the Shire and Elrond thought nobody would notice or question him for inviting himself to these treats. 

“What are you making?” 

Seeing Maggie in the kitchens came as no surprise. She had practically made it her second home, especially since they'd discovered Master Dwalin's talent for baking. It was a few hours past supper and Estel had long since been tucked into bed. There was little noise or movement in the Homely House as most of its residences had retreated to their chambers for the evening. While most of the elves in Imladris enjoyed the company of their guests, Lindir had made it no secret that once again having so many dwarves around, was not something he particularly enjoyed. But, Elrond noticed that even the young elf was beginning to open up and be less reserved towards their guests. 

"Seriously, what is it?" Maggie asked "It smells delicious." 

Maggie tried to peer over Elrond's shoulder but his superior height and her pregnant clumsiness made it an impossible task. The elf-lord purposely moved in front of Maggie so that she couldn't see what he was cooking over the fire. 

"Have patience, penneth." Elrond said as he moved from one side of the kitchen counter to the other. 

“You should know by now, that patience is not one of my virtues.” Maggie said 

“That, I do know.” Elrond teased as he moved toward the wooden stove. "One can hardly miss out on that." 

"I've never seen you cook or do anything vaguely domestic before." Maggie remarked as she leaned against the counter. She quickly realised perhaps she sounded a bit more rude than she'd meant. Elrond didn't seem to take it to heart though. 

"I seldom do," Elrond admitted "Although occasionally, I find that it relaxes me. Here you go."

Elrond passed Maggie a metal mug that contained a hot, brown liquid Maggie recognised instantly. It had been nearly a year since she'd last drank hot chocolate and she couldn't believe she was holding a mug of it in Middle-Earth. Maggie inhaled the rich scent of the cocoa and gently placed her lips on the edge of the mug, carefully sipping it. It might just be her heightened pregnancy senses, but it was undoubtedly the best chocolate she had ever tasted. She was immediately overcome by a deep sense of nostalgia and comfort. Something she hadn't felt in a while. Lord Elrond seemed to enjoy it too, Maggie noticed as she looked up.

“Oh my god….is this hazelnut hot cocoa?” Maggie asked “Where the hell did you get hazelnut? Or cocoa for that matter?” 

Elrond nodded. “One of the many treats hobbits tend to harvest and then store for winter."

It didn't surprise Maggie that hobbits harvested such luxury crops. They were creatures of comfort after all, but it appeared that elves too enjoyed a bit of indulgence from time to time. 

"Estel would love this." Maggie said "How is he doing? 

Elrond pondered the question for a while, as he gently stirred the cocoa in his mug, using his finger. Like most children, Estel did indeed have a sweet-tooth, but they had always been careful to make sure he didn’t indulge in it too much. But, considering how upset Estel had been lately, perhaps it made sense to go easy on the rules for the foreseeable future. 

"He is getting better." Elrond replied "But he still has nightmares, though they are not as frequent nor as bad."

"I feel guilty." Maggie admitted, as she tapped the mug with her fingers, staring down into its chocolatey content. "If the assassins...cult or whatever they are, weren't after me, then no harm would have come to Estel."

While Elrond certainly understood why Maggie thought it was her fault, nobody else did. The only people to blame for what happened were the cult-members themselves. Even with the powers of foresight, some events could not be foreseen. 

"Neither you nor anyone else is to blame," Elrond told her. "Yes, Estel knew better than to follow you out into the forest. No one could have foreseen what would happen, not even I. I do not wish for you to blame yourself."

Lord Elrond spoke the truth and he knew that Maggie believed him, but still he could see that the guilt sat with her. The elf-lord knew that Maggie loved Estel as though he was her son too. The bond the two had created was stronger than anyone could have guessed. If it wasn’t for Estel, no doubt Maggie would not have healed as much as she had. He brought her light and joy even during times when things were difficult. Especially in those early days in Rivendell, when Maggie’s heartache after losing Thorin was still great. 

"What about you, penneth?" Elrond asked "How are you? Master Oin tells me the baby is doing fine, which must be a relief." 

It was a question Maggie had been asked many times over the past few days, but she didn't mind hearing it from Elrond. 

“Yeah, he is still growing and seems healthy, thank God.” Maggie replied and sipped another bit of her cocoa. “And I’m fine, I mean, I’m not fine but I will be, I think. It’ll just take time. Honestly, it could have been a lot worse.”

As Maggie spoke, Elrond clenched his fist and tried to diffuse the growing anger inside him. Perhaps that monster in the dungeons deserved to die for what he had done to Maggie. The elf-lord exhaled a deep breathe and felt the anger dwindle. It was an emotion that usually lay dormant within him.   
“You know what the strange thing is?” Maggie continued “When I was tied up there, at the camp, I assumed my thoughts would go to Thorin, wishing he was there to save me. That's not where they went.” 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “And who did you think of?” 

“I wanted you to save me.” Maggie half-chuckled and stared down on her feet and shifted her weight. “Isn’t that ridiculous?”

A sudden flutter in his chest caught Elrond by surprise. Even at six thousand years old, lust still had the ability to make him feel like a young elfling again. He cleared his throat and composed himself, with Glorfindel’s words of caution echoing in the back of his mind. 

"Why is it ridiculous?" he asked 

"I don't know," Maggie sighed "It's probably just the pregnancy making me more emotional than usual."

Maggie stretched out her arms and stifled a yawn. The dark circles under her eyes revealed how well she’d been sleeping lately. For the first time since Maggie entered the kitchens, Elrond allowed himself to look at her in the light of the fire. She worse a long nightgown, which had been custommade made for her by one of the young elf-maides. Normally, she had her auburn hair tied in either a messy knot or a ponytail, but this time her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Maggie rested one of her hands just beneath her pregnant stomach. Elrond tried his best not to stare, but she had no idea how perfect she was in that moment. 

"Thank you for the cocoa, it was truly delicious." Maggie said between her yawns. "And for the conversation. I should try to get some sleep."

"Your company is always an enjoyable pleasure, Lady Maggie.” Elrond told her “Good night, I wish you sweet dreams."

"Maer Daw, hir nin Elrond." 

Maggie smiled and to Elrond’s surprise, she stood on her tip-toes and placed a friendly kiss on the elf-lord on his cheek, before leaving the kitchen. Elrond stood there for a moment, touched his cheek with one hand and felt himself blush.

"'Your company is always an enjoyable pleasure?' Really adar, that's the best you could do?"

At the sound of Elladan's voice, Elrond groaned. He should have known one of his son’s would be sneaking around at night, eavesdropping where it was none of their business. It was no wonder really, he thought, that Estel picked up such bad habits from them. 

“If you have something to say, ion-nin,” Elrond said. “By all means, do not be shy.”   
Unfortunately, Elrond had raised his sons to always be truthful, which more often than not was a trait that came back to bite him. He loved all his children deeply, but Elrond also knew that if it were at all possible, they would give him grey hairs. 

“Does it even matter at this point, adar?” Eloladan asked, his voice was more serious this time. “Glorfindel has already told you what we are all thinking, yet you do not listen. People often seek you out for counsel, but it is you who should heed the advice of others.” 

Elrond crossed his arms and turned to Elladan. “What advice would you give?” he replied, somewhat apprehensive. 

“Truthfully adar, you really need to pull that stick out of your rear-end--” Elladan said and could tell Elrond was about to protest but he cut him off “ --and stop fearing whatever it is that worries you so. It’s not doing you any good and we can all see that it bothers you, even if you think we cannot.” 

Perhaps, Elrond thought, he had raised his sons annoyingly well because Elladan’s words made sense. He couldn’t even find a good combat and he could see the smug, victorious grin on his son’s face. 

“Hmph..” Elrond muttered, “Perhaps I shall consider it. Although if you think I’m ever forgetting that ‘stick’ comment, you are sorely mistaken, Elladan.” 

“Yes, well, what else is new. Goodnight, adar.” 

As much as Elrond hated admitting it, Elladan had definitely given him much to consider.

**XXXX**

To say that Fili was excited to have his little brother back was a grave understatement. Pretty much since birth, the two had been inseparable, a fact that often annoyed their mother and indeed their uncle. This was the longest time Fili and Kili had been away from each other, and Fili was relieved to see that for once, his brother was unharmed and alive. Once they returned to Rivendell and the chaos of the attack settled, the two brothers were able to catch up on everything that had happened since their departure from Erebor back in November. So much had happened and Fili could tell his brother had changed. He was no longer the hot-headed young dwarf that Fili knew so well. Now, Kili was calmer and a lot more patient. His words were chosen with more care and he somehow even seemed a bit wiser. Fili wondered how much 

Tauriel was an influence on this new and improved version of his brother. In the past few days, he’d carefully watched how the elf-maiden interacted with Kili and despite his prior misconceptions and doubts, they were a really cute couple. It was incredibly clear that Kili was completely smitten with her and even if Tauriel was more reserved in how she showed it, Fili could tell the feelings were very much mutual. Even Legolas seemed to have put aside his previous grudge towards Kili and simply accepted that Tauriel’s heart was with his brother. 

Just like the past couple of nights, Fili had spent that one talking with Oin, Dwalin and Kili. They reminisced over old times, especially about events that occurred during the quest to Erebor and laughed at events Fili had almost forgotten. Of course they also spoke about how things had been in Rivendell and the newly arisen problem with their strange new enemy. Kili explained how the Dunedain village was attacked a few weeks ago, presumably by the strange cult who for some reason were after Maggie and Riley. Of course, they also talked about Maggie and the baby and Fili was able to tell his brother that the baby was growing just fine and so far, no complications had made themselves known. 

The baby, it seemed, had inherited his parents combined strength and if everything continued to go according to plan, he would be born a healthy child. Fili knew that their mother would want a progress report on how things were going and he was overdue writing her a letter, which he knew he would get reprimanded for eventually. Truthfully, with everything that was going on in Rivendell, writing to his mother was the least of Fili’s worries. If anything, he knew that Oin would happily take on that responsibility as Lady Dis often pestered him with detailed news of Maggie’s pregnancy and every symptom she displayed. Fili knew their mother meant well, in her own somewhat possessive way, but she could be extremely overbearing and stubborn when she wanted. 

That night, Fili wandered through the darkened corridors of the Homely House, as he had done so many times before. Like most dwarrow, darkness was nothing Fili feared and night was his favourite time of the day. As a young dwarfling, Fili often had trouble falling asleep at night and his uncle would sing him lullabies to send him into a deep slumber. Over the past few months, Fili had taken it upon himself to recall those lullabies so that he could sing them to Maggie’s baby when he was born. At least it would be one way of passing on dwarrow culture, if Maggie decided to stay in Rivendell. Fili already knew that Dwalin was staying with Maggie no matter what choice he made. He knew it was what Thorin would have wanted and Fili knew that only a fool would willingly fight Dwalin once his mind was made up. As for himself, Fili was still unsure of what path to take. For now, all he knew is that he wanted to stay close to Maggie and the baby. Life in Rivendell was different from life under the mountain, but nonetheless Fili enjoyed the tranquility it offered. He would be forever grateful to Lord Elrond for opening up the doors of his home to them. Especially seeing as not so long ago, the Company had not acted so graciously towards the elf-lord. Yet now, that seemed to be water under the bridge. 

“Why are you awake, Mizim?” Fili asked. He stood in the doorway to Maggie’s bed chambers and saw that she was awake, despite the late hour. There was no need to ask the question though, because Fili knew Maggie had been struggling with sleep lately, but she was hiding it. 

“I tried and then I failed.” Maggie looked up from her journal. “I think maybe having that hot chocolate was a bad idea. So worth it, though.” 

“You’ve gone off Dwalin’s cookies? He’ll take offense to that.” 

Maggie chuckled and put away her journal. “I thought he was annoyed about having to make them all the time? Is he ever satisfied with anything?” 

Fili raised an eyebrow. “You really have to ask?” 

Dwalin was indeed a particularly broody and grumpy dwarf most of the time, but his heart was always in the right place. Mostly, the tough exterior was just a shield and once you got to know the true dwarf behind those walls, you would have a friend for life. Truthfully, Fili was a bit jealous of Maggie because if he wanted a favour from Dwalin he would have to beg for days and sometimes that still didn't work. Maggie only had to bat her eyelashes and that was that. 

“What’s your excuse for being awake?” Maggie asked after a while. 

“I was talking with Kee,” Fili replied “We have to write a letter to our mother and come up with some sort of explanation for the recent delay in communication.” 

“Oh….” Maggie’s face fell suddenly “Are you going to tell her about the attack? Only, I’m not so sure she’d take it all that well and she already doesn’t think I should be here.” 

Sensing Maggie’s worry, Fili took a seat next to her on the bed. Regardless of his mother’s thoughts, Fili agreed with Lord Elrond and the others; Maggie should be in Rivendell. Humans weren’t meant to live underground in mountains, but he also knew his mother had a flare for the dramatic. If she thought for one moment Maggie’s safety was compromised or that Lord Elrond was keeping his word, she would kick up a storm like no one else. Given how far along in the pregnancy Maggie was and the recent events, his mother could wait. 

“Don’t worry, Gehyith.” Fili assured her and took her hands. “Whatever happens with my mother, Kili and I will deal with her. You have nothing to be concerned about.” 

Maggie exhaled a relieved sigh. A part of Fili wondered if perhaps he needed to have a word with his mother about how her behaviour really seemed to scare Maggie. They sat in silence for a while and Fili felt his eyelids becoming heavier. All the adrenaline over the last few days had settled and finally caught up with him. Now that they were all together again, Fili hoped he would be able to relax a bit more and stop being on high alert all the time. 

“Umm, Fee.” Maggie said “Do you think...maybe you could sleep here tonight?” 

The request caught Fili by surprise and Maggie must have noticed it, because her gaze shifted as if she suddenly felt self-conscious. In the months that passed since their arrival to Rivendell, Fili knew that his relationship with Maggie had changed and they were much closer than they’d been during the quest to Erebor. In the early stages of her pregnancy, when the nausea and morning sickness had been at its worst, Fili was the one who kept a close eye on Maggie. He was the one there for her through the nights when her heartache was the most painful and all she could do   
was cry. He recalled holding her for hours, until eventually she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. She had also been there for Fili when he was struggling because he too missed his uncle. At first, he felt like he had to remain stoic and strong as he was an older brother. Maggie made him realise it was okay to show emotions and to cry, which he did many times. Those nights of shared hardship had forged a bond between them, different from anything else Fili had experienced before. 

“I know it’s silly,” Maggie said, “And if you’re uncomfortable, forget I ever said anything. It’s just..I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately and...

"I'm not uncomfortable and you certainly don’t have to explain yourself to me." Fili assured her. "Have you forgotten that dwarves sleep in piles?"

A slight chuckle escaped Maggie’s lips and Fili could tell she relaxed a bit more. Maggie moved over, allowing Fili space to crawl under the warm blanket. Maggie blew out the candle on the bedside table and lay down her head on the pillow, with Fili next to her, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Fee….” Maggie mumbled 

"Yes, love?" 

“Thank you,” 

"You're welcome.” Fili told her “Try to sleep now." Maggie was already fast asleep before Fili finished his sentence. 

Despite his previous words, it took Fili some time to make himself comfortable next to Maggie. She was a heavy sleeper and he did not want to wake her by moving around too much. Yet, figuring out where to place his hands and the worry of crossing some unspoken boundary caused him a bit of unrest. However, when he heard her gentle snores, the awkwardness vanished as if it was never there in the first place. Instead, Fili carefully wrapped his arms around Maggie, one hand resting gently on her stomach, and the other on the pillow above her head. In her sleep, Maggie shifted her weight so that she was snuggled up to Fili and subconsciously exhaled a relaxed sigh. Finally, Fili also relaxed and closed his eyes. 

None of them noticed Estel’s curious eyes peering in from the doorway.

**XXXX**

When Maggie awoke the following morning, she guessed it was only a couple of hours past dawn, because the sun had still not fully risen. The first thing Maggie noticed was that for once, she had woken up actually feeling rested and had energy. A feeling that for a while had seemed almost mythological and she wondered how long it would last. The second thing the youngest Spencer realised, was that a young blonde dwarf lay asleep next to her, with one arm still wrapped around her waist. Maggie recalled falling asleep with Fili nuzzled into her neck and how remarkably comfortable it was. Carefully, Maggie removed Fili’s arm and sat up. She knew dwarrows had no problem with intimacy between those they held dear and those of kin. Maggie knew this from her travels with the Company so really, it was no surprise to her at all. Yet, she still wondered if perhaps this had been unwise. Regardless of her doubts, it was the best night sleep Maggie had enjoyed in a long while. 

"Are you feeling self-conscious?" Fili asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. 

"No," Maggie lied "I mean, maybe...I mean."

"You're making much too big a deal out of this." Fili told her. "Breakfast isn't for another while, so there is no need to get up yet.” 

“Don’t you think we should?” 

Maggie turned to Fili who now sat up and studied her, as if he was trying to make sense of what she was saying. Honestly, Maggie struggled to meet Fili’s eyes and found her own gaze darting across room, finding anything else to focus on. It was difficult to focus on anything else though, when there was a shirtless dwarf in your bed. A shirtless, rather handsome, dwarf. 

“It’s okay, Maggie.” Fili said calmly. “Let’s go have breakfast, I’m sure Estel is already waiting for you.” 

Maggie nodded, relieved that Fili wasn’t pressing the matter any further. 

It took only a few moments for them to get dressed and head down the corridors to the Great Hall, where breakfast was usually served. Almost everyone else where there; Bard was enjoying a lively conversation with Elrohir, Riley was sitting next to Bilbo who was chatting with Tauriel. Even Legolas was unsually talkative seemed to be consumed by a conversation with Lord Elrond. It was still strange seeing evryone together and Maggie thought it was like walking into a family meal with relatives she hadn’t seen in a long time. It was a feeling she loved and hoped she would get used to.

As she joined the others at the dining table with Fili, Maggie noticed the air of the room change, ever so slightly. She sat down on the empty seat next to Riley and hugged her brother, who poured her some tea. Maggie looked around her and saw Estel sitting opposite her at the table, between Elladan and Lord Elrond. 

“Sleep well, sis?” Riley asked and Maggie noticed he was trying to hide a bemused grin. 

“Uh….yeah.” Maggie replied and reached for a bowl porridge that Oin handed her across the table. “Really well, actually.” 

“Yes, indeed.” Elladan remarked but Elrohir kicked his brother under the table, which in turn made Elladan’s knee hit the table. 

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked and cooked at her brother. “Why is everyone acting weird?”

Riley held up his hands in defense and chuckled. “Oh no, Mags. This one is on you but maybe you should ask Estel?” 

Maggie looked over at Estel, who rather angrily ate his breakfast without so much as looking up at her. Usually, he was the first one to greet her in the morning but today, he was upset and Maggie had no idea why. Everyone else seemed to know though, but they all carried on with their conversations, ignoring the growing awkwardness. 

“Estel,” Maggie asked gently “Why are you upset?” 

“Like you don’t know!” Estel snapped surpisingly and stabbed the table with his spoon. His actions even startled Lord Elrond. “I saw you last night! How could you?!” 

“Ion-nin,” said Elrond gently, “Let us remain calm. There is no need to blow things out of proportion.” 

Maggie’s heart began racing and she couldn’t for the life of her understand why Estel was so upset. By now, tears welled up behind the child’s eyes and he was crying uncontrollably and Maggie was struck by an indescribable feeling of guilyu. 

“Estel….I’m sorry if I’ve done anything to upset you.” Maggie said gently, “But you need to tell me what it is, so that perhaps I can explain and we can be friends again.” 

“No! No we can’t!” Estel protested. “I hate you and him!” 

Estel’s words stung in Maggie’s chest and she almos felt tears build in her own eyes. Before Elrond could stop him, Estel got off his seat and ran away from the dining room. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and Maggie felt their eyes on her. Suddenly, she knew why Estel was so upset and she felt like an idiot. For the past few weeks, Estel had found safety in falling asleep next to Maggie whenever he was scared and last night, he must have come to her bedroom but instead of finding an empty space next to Maggie, he found a sleeping dwarf. Across the table, Maggie’s eyes met Elrond’s and he merely nodded at her. Without saying anything, Maggie left the dining room and went in search of Estel. 

It didn’t take long for Maggie to find Estel in his usual hiding place by the stables. He was standing by a booth, patting one of the ponies’ while also crying. 

“Go away!” Estel said sharply “You are not my friend.” 

Estel’s words still hurt Maggie, much more than she thought they would, but still she stayed. She knew childrens’ emotions were much more raw and pure than aduls. Sometimes they didnt’ always understand what they were feeling and Maggie hoped that if she got a chance to explain herself, Estel might understand. His anger made sense though, because Maggie knew how scared Estel still was after the attack and they had both relied on each other for security. Perhaps somewhere inside, Estel felt as if Maggie had betrayed him. 

“I know you’re upset, Estel.” Maggie told him, calmly. “It must have been quite a shock to see Fili in my room, huh?” 

Estel didn’t reply but Maggie heard him sniffle and saw him dry away the tears. Carefully, Maggie walked up to Estel and knelt down so that she was at his height. He still avoided her eyes but Maggie kept talking. 

“Why was he sleeping in your room?” Estel asked, rather accusingly. 

“Fili slept in my room, because I asked him.” Maggie replied “I was a bit scared and perhaps also a bit lonely. Just like you come to me when you feel lonely and scared, I also have Fili.” 

Estel paused for a while as he pondered Maggie’s words. 

“Don’t you like it when I sleep in your bed?” he asked as he continued patting the pony in front of him. 

“I do, very much.” Maggie replied “But Fili provides a different kind of feeling.” 

Another silence fell between them and this time Maggie noticed that Estel had stopped crying. He wiped the remaining bits of his tears and then turned around to Maggie. 

"I thought you loved ada?" Estel said “Just like he loves you.” 

"Oh…." Maggie didn’t quite know what to say and truthfully she felt a bit embarrassed. She sometimes forgot that children had a way of being rather brutally honest. "Oh, God. Umm..Estel...the heart is a complicated thing and doesn't always make sense. There is so much more to love than just sharing your heart with one person.” 

"You like Fee too, don't you?" 

Estel put it in such a simple and straightforward way that it caught Maggie off guard. These were all thoughts that Maggie had only scratched the surface of. For obvious reasons, her mind had been occupied with other things, like the fact that she was due to give birth in the next two months and then everything that happened with the kidnapping. 

"Truthfully Estel, I'm not even sure what my heart wants.” Maggie admitted “I do know that I care very deeply for both your ada and for Fee, but those feelings also really scare me.” 

“Because of Thorin?” Estel assumed. “But Maggie, wouldn’t he want you to be happy? Glorfindel says everyone deserves a second chance at love.” 

Estel was a lot brighter than Maggie and the others gave him credit for. Now, it was Maggie who cried and Estel hugged her tightly. In all her life, Maggie would never have imagined that the child who would one day become King Aragorn Elessar, brought her so much love and so much joy. 

As Estel let go of Maggie, she reached for him again and tickled him. Estel laughed so hard they both fell over on the ground. 

"I love you Maggie." Estel said when his giggling finally ceased.. “I’m sorry I was mean, I was just angry.” 

"I love you too, Estel." Maggie replied "Very much." 

Estel sat up and helped Maggie back up on her feet. All previous signs of being upset faded and he was back to his normal self again. 

"Is it okay if Fee tells me a story tonight, instead of you?” Estel aske carefully.

“Sure,” Maggie replied “But you have to be the one to ask him. Run ahead, I’ll catch up with you.” 

Estel did as he was told and as Maggie watched him, she knew he was also healing from the trauma of the kidnapping. The fact that he wanted someone other than her or Elrond to tell him a story was a good sign that he was going to be okay.

**XXXX**

Sometime later, after Maggie finally finished breakfast and had her weekly check-up with Oin, she found some time to just sit down and enjoy the peace. Spring had always been her favourite season and Maggie enjoyed watching the changing of the seasons in Rivendell. As she sat on one of the many verandas, with a cup of tea next to her, Bilbo came and sat next to her. For a while, they sat there in a comfortable silence, which they’d often done before. Maggie knew immediately Bilbo had something on his mind, because that was usually why he smoked his pipeweed. 

"I love your brother." Bilbo said as he inhaled the tobacco from his pipe and exhaled a giant smoke ring, being sure to direct the smoke away from Maggie. 

"This is news to you?" Maggie teased 

"No, I mean I love him, Maggie.” Bilbo said again “I love him with every fibre of being and my soul. I want nothing more than to be with him and I never wish to part from him again."

Maggie fell silent for a while and finished the last bit of her tea. 

"Things are getting pretty serious with you, huh?” she stated “Have you told him?" 

Bilbo shook his head and twiddled with his thumbs. Maggie realised that the hafling was suddenly nervous. 

"I wanted to talk to you first." Bilbo said 

"Why?"

Bilbo cleared his throat. 

"Well, in Shire culture it is customary to talk to the father of the bride and ask for their blessing. Since Riley is neither a woman and your parents are not here, I wanted to ask for your blessing. It is my wish to ask Riley to marry me, if you will allow it."

Maggie was both dumbfounded and overjoyed. Her immediate reaction was to throw her arms around Bilbo, which she did and then she cried for the second time that day. 

"Of course you have my blessing Bilbo." She told him "This is wonderful news. When will you ask him?"

"I don't know yet.” Bilbo said “I haven't thought that far ahead. Do you think he'll say yes?"

“You even have to ask?” 

Bilbo didn’t reply but instead exhaled a relieved sigh and they continued to sit there, enjoying the peace and the tranquility of spring. 

God knows it wouldn’t last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To be continued....**
> 
> **Another long-ish and sort of unexpected chapter. I wasn’t entirely sure in what direction I was going with this one and I’m still not really sure, but I hope you like it. I’m taking suggestions for things you want to see happen. How do you feel about Maggie’s interactions with Estel? Do they seem natural? Are there any other points of views you’d like me to highlight? Did you love it or hate it? Leave a comment/review :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oin reads some letters and many conversations are had....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hi all! As promised, here is another chapter. It’s (probably) not as long as the others but I hope you’ll still enjoy it. Thanks again for all the comments/reviews as well as likes/kudos! I have a lot planned for this fic and we’re only just scratching the surface. Enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_“New love can heal lost loves, but it cannot make you forget.”_

A few days later, Bard bid them all farewell and set off on the long journey from Rivendell back to Dale. For Riley, saying goodbye was unexpectedly emotional because he had spent so long with Bard in the wild along with the other three. Throughout those months, they’d all seen both the best and worst sides of themselves, yet they had remained resolute by each other's' side like a family. Riley hoped it wasn’t the last they would see Bard, but given what he knew about the Dunedain prophecy, there was no telling. The farewell had been emotional for Maggie as well because during their stay in Lake Town and the events with Smaug, Bard had looked after her, for which Riley would always be thankful.

All things considered, Riley knew that he and Maggie were extremely lucky to have found a home in Middle-Earth. Even though she had lost Thorin and the love they shared, she had also managed to heal through that pain. The fact that Maggie was strong was not a secret, but Riley was continuously impressed by his sister and her determination to carry on and survive. Out of the two of them, she was the one who had always been a fighter. Of course, she didn’t see it that way herself and Riley knew that Maggie still second-guessed all her choices and listened to those annoying voices in her head more often than she should. Even though there was only a year between them, being an older brother was a responsibility Riley took very seriously. When they were children, their parents always joked about how attached at the hip they were. Sure, they’d had ups and downs like all siblings did but no matter how tough things got, they always stood by each other. That’s why they persevered and would continue to do so, no matter what this or any other universe threw at them. 

They hadn’t spoken about it yet, but Riley was glad that Maggie was starting to move on from Thorin. He knew that she felt guilty about it and it was understandable, but she deserved to be happy. That’s why Riley was filled with rage when he saw his sister tied at the assassin’s camp and while Maggie hadn’t said much about it, he knew the cult-leader had done awful things. If Lord Elrond hadn’t stopped him that day, there was no single doubt in Riley’s mind that he would have killed the man. 

That same fury stirred within him again, as he stood outside the prison cell with Glorfindel to his right and Dwalin to his left. Lord Elrond had left Glorfindel and Dwalin in charge of questioning their ‘guest’ and so Dwalin suggested that leaving someone with nothing to eat for a few days usually made them more talkative. 

“Alright grandpa,” Riley said referring to Glorfindel. “How do we do this? You strike me more as a good cop kind of a guy. Dwalin, you’ve definitely got that Denzel Washington in Training Day kind of vibe, so thinking bad cop.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Glorfindel sighed “But, I think perhaps you and I shall do the talking. If that does not work, Master Dwalin can use other methods of persuasion, of which I’m sure he has many.” 

“Now you’re speaking my language, Master Elf.” Dwalin said as he fiddled with the dagger hanging from his belt. 

“Let us begin the easy way.” Glorfindel said as he unlocked the prison cell and stood in the doorway. “What is your name, stranger?” 

“My name is Malhas.” the dark-haired man replied. “Of course, I need not ask your name, Glorfindel Balrog Slayer.” 

There was something about the way he spoke, that sent a shiver down Riley’s spine. Despite having been locked in a cell for days, Malhas hardly seemed bothered by his new accommodations. Riley thought he had the air of a resilient man who had been trained to withstand worse trials than an elf-lord’s prison. Malhas sat hunched in the corner of the of the cell, with one of his arms resting over his knee. For someone whose mission had failed upon the storming of his camp, he remained remarkably calm which was yet another suspicious thing about his character. 

“What is your purpose, Malhas?” Glorfindel asked “Why did you kidnap Lady Margaret and Young Estel?” 

Malhas remained silent and every second that passed, Riley’s hatred for him grew stronger. Not long after their capture of Malhas, Fili told Riley about the assassination attempt on Maggie. It took all of Riley’s self-control to not storm into the dungeons and kill Malhas then and there. Over the past few weeks, Riley had noticed an increasingly growing anger inside him that would not fade. He’d tried everything from ignoring it completely to distracting himself but nothing worked. There were so many things that were out of Riley’s control, particularly recently and he hated not being able to do anything about it. 

“The lad seems unwilling to talk,” Dwalin said as he sharpened one dagger with another, the echo of the metal bounced between the walls. “Shall I take over? I can indeed be very persuasive.” 

“Have patience, Master Dwarf.” Glorfindel cautioned “You will have your fun, but first we must be courteous towards our guest.” 

“Oh yeah,” Riley scoffed “Because this guy deserves courtesy.” 

Malhas looked up as Riley spoke and a smug grin spread on his face. So much about him and his group made no sense and Riley had a lot of questions about their background. One thing was certain though; there were a lot more of them than perhaps everyone else realised. Back at the Dunedain village, perhaps a dozen or so cult-members had attacked and combined with the ones who kidnapped Maggie and Estel, Riley guessed there were at least over twenty of them nearby. He also knew they weren’t acting alone but on behalf of someone else. The question as to who that person was remained unanswered. 

“Tell me, Master Riley, how is your lovely sister faring?” Malhas asked “You must be a proud brother, she showed such strength. It’s a shame I didn’t have much time with her.”

Riley clenched his fist and Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to keep him calm. It wasn’t doing much though because Riley hated the way Malhas spoke about Maggie, as if he had enjoyed tormenting her. The guilt of not reaching her in time made itself known to Riley again but Glorfindel took over the conversation. 

“How were you able to shield your camp from Lord Elrond’s magic?” Glorfindel asked “You have no magic of your own so who controls it? Who is your master?” 

“You hide your fear well, Balrog Slayer.” Malhas hissed “We are Nameless.”

“Nameless?” Riley asked and raised an eyebrow“That’s what your cult is called? Geesh, someone ran out of imagination.” 

Though he sounded sassy, it was just Riley’s way of masking how uneasy he felt. Once again, Malhas’ eyes turned to Riley and now he smiled. 

“We may have no name, but we know yours well Riley, Son of Amandil.” Malhas taunted “You think you have succeeded by capturing me? You have not even been able to keep your own sister safe. Do you really think that keeping me behind these bars will protect her? I very much look forward to seeing Maggie again.” 

Riley wasn’t sure when he lost it but a few seconds later, he found himself pushing Malhas against the wall of the cell. His hands closed around Malhas neck and when he punched him the first time, Riley just kept going. Soon, dark blood streamed down the prisoner’s nose and Riley’s fury became uncontrollable. All he could think was how much he wanted to kill him and then he saw Malhas smiling. 

“Master Riley!” Glorfindel pulled Riley back by his collar and stopped him as Riley tried to pass him. “I understand that you are angry and that this man has caused your sister harm, but this is not how we deal with such things.” 

“How can we let him live when we know what he is planning?!” Riley shouted, his blood boiled within him. “How can you think that’s okay?” 

“He is only trying to torment you and to get inside youur head. No doubt, it is what he has been trained to do. If you listen to him and given in to that fear, you will give him what he wants.”  
Then, Riley felt Dwalin’s hand on his shoulder and his breathing eventually slowly went down, but his face was flushed with heat. He knew that Malhas enjoyed every second of this but Riley also knew that Glorfindel was right. If he stayed there, there was no telling what Riley would allow himself to do. 

“Take a walk, lad.” Dwalin told him. “Clear yer head. We will tell you if anything changes.” 

Riley didn’t say anything else but turned around and stormed away, before he changed his mind.

**XXXX**

Oin certainly hadn’t expected life in Rivendell to be quite so exciting as the past few months had proved. War was nothing new to Oin and it certainly wasn’t the first time he had dealt with its awful after effects. It was a struggle though, to see those he loved and cared about suffering with Battle Terror for the first time. Fili was still a young dwarf and despite being stoic in nature, the death of his uncle had been hard on the young crown prince. It came as no surprise to the Master Healer that Fili refused to take the crown, at least for the time being. Over the past few months and weeks, Oin had watched him grow closer with Maggie and while Fili hadn’t spoken to him about it, Oin could tell that the young dwarf’s feelings ran deeper than perhaps he was willing to admit. Thorin had been close to both of his nephews, but particularly to Fili as he was the eldest and the one who was meant to take over the throne of Erebor. Perhaps, Oin guessed, Fili felt a sense of guilt over his connection with Maggie because of her relationship to his uncle.

In his heart, however, Oin knew Thorin would want both Maggie and Fili to be happy. Perhaps their close bond and the birth of Maggie’s son would even encourage Fili to take the throne, when he was ready. As for Lord Elrond, it was obvious he too shared a close connection with Maggie but neither him nor Fili had acted on those desires. It was strange, Oin thought, because both Fili and Elrond were on some level aware of their intentions, but seemed to hold no grudge or hostility towards each other. Oin didn’t claim to understand all of it, but then love was complicated and Oin wasn’t one to question the nature of young love. All he could hope was that no matter what happened, there was no hurt or malice on either side. Mahal knew there had been more than enough of that lately. 

Truthfully, Oin was relieved that in spite of all the trauma and drama over the past few weeks, Maggie’s pregnancy suffered no consequences. Their recent weekly check-up showed no signs of problems and all things considered, the baby was doing well. The older dwarf rather looked forward to meeting their new family member. There were many speculations over what features the child would inherit from his parents, because as far as Oin was aware, there had never been a half-human/half-dwarrow child born before. Many conversations over supper had been spent discussing how the child might age. Lord Elrond guessed that he would certainly live longer than most humans but perhaps not as long as the average dwarf. As for his height, it could go either way, but Oin suggested that the child would be a little taller than a dwarf and shorter than the average human male. Personally, Oin hoped the baby would inherit the hairier parts of the dwarrow physique.

As for Maggie herself, she was doing remarkably well considering the stressful circumstances of alte. Oin knew she felt fatigued and the nausea, while not as prominent, still caused her some troubles at nighttime. Of course, he knew now that it was very likely that if Maggie had problems at night, Fili would certainly be there to help her through it. Either that or Lord Elrond, he thought, and chuckled bemused to himself. 

That morning, a raven from Erebor had found its way to Rivendell and Oin knew from the blue wax seal on the envelope, that it was a letter from Dis. The white-haired dwarf let out a somewhat frustrated sigh as he sank down into the comfortable chair in his chambers. Lady Dis knew full and well that Oin was a very accomplished healer. In fact, he’d been the one to help deliver both Fili and Kili during all those years ago. Yet, Dis insisted on annoyingly detailed progress reports on Maggie’s pregnancy from her eating habit to her body temperature and fluid intake. She was much more of a control-freak, as Maggie put it, than her brother and Oin could only agree. 

Still, he always replied to her letter promptly because the last thing anyone wanted, was the wrath of Lady Dis hovering over them like a storm cloud. Whenever Oin replied to her letters, he stuck to the truth, mostly, although considering the events with their recently discovered enemies the older dwarf had been more sparing with the details. Sure, they didn’t exactly know who these assassins were or whom they served or why they were trying to kill Maggie and Riley. However, Oin figured that what Dis didn’t know certainly couldn’t harm her and they would all have a peace of mind. Which is why when he sat down to write a reply that morning, he took care to consider the words with which to explain the past few days events. As he poured himself a cup of chamomile tea, he skimmed through Dis's latest letter.

_Dear Master Oin,  
I hope this letter finds you well as there seems to have been some delay in communication of late. I assume there are no problems on your side, because I trust you would tell me of any such news. I know my sons are keeping something from me, but you have always had far more sense than both them and my brother. Mahal rest his soul. _

_I am writing to you because as you are no doubt aware aware, following the birth of a child, there must be a naming ceremony. Long years have passed since a child was born to our kin and indeed a royal one. The celebrations would be great and a wonderful opportunity to open our doors and let people see our Great Kingdom restored to its former glory. It is also my wish that the child be crowned prince, as is his birthright._

_I have spoken with Dain and he has assured me that he would step down from his place as regent and allow Fili to take what is rightfully his. I know Fili has remained resolute in his choice to renounce his royal duties, but I believe with a bit of persuasion from yourself he might be able to see some sense. It is what Thorin would have wanted._

_How is Maggie doing now that she is approaching the end of her seventh month? I hope you are making sure she has at least four meals a day and that someone is telling her about the appropriate preparations for her labour. Humans are much less resilient than us dwarrows and I must confess, I do not know how her body will handle the birth. Especially as this is her first child._

_I would of course, like to be present in time for the birth of my nephew, but there are also things that must be seen to here. You can certainly say that Erebor is sorely lacking the touch of dwarrowdam._

_You will tell me if anything changes?_

_Respectfully Yours,  
Lady Dìs, Daughter of Thrain, Princess of Erebor. ___

__Oin put down his teacup and let out another, more tired sigh as he dipped the quill in black ink and then began to write the reply._ _

___My Dear Lady Dis,_ _ _

___Firstly, my sincere apologies for the less than prompt response. Kili has recently returned from his travels North with Master Riley and the others. As you understand, it has been sometime since your sons have seen each other and indeed Master Dwalin and I, so we have been catching up on the news of the land, as it were._ _ _

___With regards to Fili’s possible re-taking of the crown, I will try my best to speak with him. However, your son can be stubborn once he have made up his mind about something. While I agree that it is his birthright and certainly what Thorin would have wanted, the decision has to come from him._ _ _

___Young Maggie is doing fine and she is eating four meals a day. Master Baggins brought some fine foods with him from the Shire, which seems to have sparked both her mood and her appetite. Her nausea is still causing her some mild discomfort but nothing one of my herbal remedies can’t fix. I wish you would trust that Maggie is in fine hands and well taken care of by everyone. Lord Elrond has been nothing but a most gracious host to us all._ _ _

___As for the naming ceremony, I agree that it is a tradition we should keep to and when I next see Maggie, I will mention it to her. There is no need for you to take on the long journey from Erebor and we have everything under control._ _ _

___I will of course make sure that your sons write back to you as soon as possible._ _ _

___Respectfully yours,  
Master Oin,_ _ _

__Oin almost felt relieved when he finished writing the letter and only a small bit of guilt for leaving out some of the more important parts of the past few weeks. It wasn’t really his business to tell Dis about what her sons were up to and everyone were entitled to their secrets. Besides, Rivendell would be a much more peaceful place without Dis, Daughter of Thrain setting her foot within the walls of Elrond’s house._ _

__

____

**XXXX**

“Wow, your knuckles have definitely seen better days. Red is not a colour that suits.”

Riley stood by the edge of the river and skipped a stone across the water. It managed three skips before it plummeted into the blue depths. Once upon a time, he’d been a pro at skipping stones but recently seemed to have lost his touch. If he was honest with himself, it was his own frustration that made him unable to do something so simple. Riley knew he’d crossed the line with Malhas and the worst part of it all, was that he didn’t even regret it one bit. Something was changing within him and he wasn’t sure he liked or trusted it. 

“What happened, Ri?” Maggie asked as she sat down on the grass, it was rare the two of them had time alone. “Dwalin told me you went a bit AWOL during the interrogation in a Dark Knight kind of way.” 

“I’m fine, Maggie.” Riley replied. “I just had a moment, it’s really nothing to worry about.” 

Riley knew his sister could see through the lie, but he really didn’t care. Instead, he grabbed another stone and skipped it over the water. It managed four skips before it sank and was only halfway through to the other side. 

“Oh really? Because that’s not what I heard and the version I heard really scared me.” Maggie said. “You’re not the type to kill people, Riley. You always try to find another way even when Felix got into fights in school, you were the one who acted like a diplomat to try and solve it with words instead of fists. I get if you don’t want to talk about whatever happened in Arnor, but if you’re not okay Riley, it’s okay.” 

Riley eventually sighed and dropped the pebble he’d held in his hand. For the second time recently, he tears welled up and silently streamed down his face. He felt his sister gently take his hand and pulled him in for a hug. 

“I couldn’t control myself, Maggie.” Riley admitted “It was like a different person took over and he was so angry. I would have killed him if Glorfindel and Dwalin weren’t there, I know I would have.” 

“It’s okay to be angry, Riley.: Maggie told him. “We’ve all been under a lot of pressure and I hate Malhas for what he did to me and Estel, but there are other ways to make him suffer. I know you’re doing the big brother thing of defending my honour and while appreciate that, you’re not solely responsible for my well-being. Not to sound mean, I adore having you back and I’ve missed you so much, but I’ve been fine here for the past nearly eight months. You can’t blame yourself for this.” 

Riley sighed and the tears eventually stopped. Deep down he knew that Maggie was right and it wasn’t his fault, but he still felt responsible. Nothing was going to change that, no matter how much she told him otherwise. After inhaling and exhaling a few breaths, Riley felt calmer and the two of them sat down again. Being able to talk to his sister was something Riley had missed during his travels and by the looks of things, he’d missed out on a lot of hot gossip. 

"So, you wanna talk about this?” Riley asked after a while “Or are we going to pull a classic Maggie Spencer and pretend nothing's going on?" 

"You need to be more specific, Ri." Maggie replied "There's been a hell of a lot going on." 

"Well, I specifically mean your penchant for love triangles." Riley said "Admittedly this isn't anywhere near as hostile as last time."

"I wouldn't call it a love triangle." Maggie said. "This is nothing like last time and honestly I have no idea what the hell this is. It feels different, but it doesn’t feel wrong. I know it should though, because well it’s selfish isn’t it?"

Riley watched his sister as she pulled her knees up to her chest, as much as she could anyway, given the size of her bump. She hugged her knees tightly and Riley knew that her mind as always ran a 100 miles per hour. It wasn’t strange to him that she felt guilty about moving on from Thorin, but moving on was a healthy sign that she was healing and if anything Maggie deserved happiness. Even if she didn’t think so herself. 

“I’ve missed out a lot while I’ve been gone, huh?” Riley said

“You have no idea, Ri.” Maggie replied 

Riley put his arm around his sister and she leaned against him. 

“Here’s the thing though, Maggie.” RIley said “You don’t have to make any kind of life altering decision on romance if you don’t want to. I know things with you and Thorin were passionate and sometimes a bit rushed, but that’s not how it always has to be. In fact, this may come as a total shock but you’re young. You literally have your whole life ahead of you and what you choose to do with it is completely in your control.” 

He paused for a while and then continued. “I know that things have been a bit rough lately, but things are also pretty damned good right now. We’re all together for once, so why not enjoy it? Both now and when your son is born. Have fun, enjoy the attention and explore. Fili and Elrond are grown-ass men and as far as I’ve understood it, they seem to have reached some sort of understanding. I honestly don’t think you have anything to worry about. But if a time comes and you do want to make a choice, it will be fine because they will understand.” 

Maggie was about to reply when she felt a painful twinge in her muscles and she let out a gasp. Riley immediately turned his attention to her, waiting for any sign of potential rouble. 

“You okay, Mags?” Riley asked and studied his sister with a wary look. “That seemed a bit harder than usual.” 

“I’m fine, he’s been a bit more lively lately, is all.” 

Riley helped her back up on her feet and Maggie brushed the dirt off his face. 

“Can we go find some food?” she asked “I’m starving and I know Dwalin is not the only one in this house with baking skills.”

**XXXX**

"Enter."

For a moment, Fili hesitated before he gently pushed the door to Elrond’s study open. In all his months in Rivendell, this was the first time he had set foot in this room. After hearing Maggie talk about it so often and with such joy in her voice, Elrond’s study almost seemed like a mythological place. Upon entering the study, Fili could tell why Maggie loved it so much. It was cozy with several bookshelves and a place to sit and write, which was something Maggie enjoyed. 

"Lord Elrond.” Fili cleared his throat nervously “I wonder if I may speak with you for a moment."

"Have a seat, Master Fili." Without looking up from his parchment, Lord Elrond gestured towards the chair and then rested his chin on his hands as Fili sat down. 

Elrond saw at once that the young dwarf was nervous. He knew why of course and had anticipated a visit from Fili over the past few days. The elf-lord patiently waited for the blonde dwarf to speak his mind. 

"I just wanted to apologise if I've caused any unrest with your family." Fili said "It was not my intention to upset Estel."

Ever since the incident over breakfast when Estel had stormed out upset, Fili had felt a heavy guilt on his chest. He too cared for the young child and hated the thought of having caused him harm in any way. Hearing Estel saying that he hated both him and Maggie shouldn’t have come as a surprise, because Estel was completely smitten with Maggie. Truthfully, the whole affair had caused Fili to feel confused and he wasn’t sure how to approach it. The night he’d spent asleep in Maggie’s bed was the most comfortable night’s sleep he’d had in a while. He knew Maggie also enjoyed it but things had perhaps been a little awkward since that moment. Fili was no stranger to having affairs of the heart and he enjoyed flirting as much as the next dwarf. In fact, he was rather good at it, which was something that greatly annoyed his brother. Truthfully, Fili wasn’t sure when things had begun to change with Maggie and he didn’t know what they meant. Perhaps he was even a little scared. 

"You owe us no apology, if anything Estel upset himself.” Elrond explained “That's not really why you're here though, is it?" 

Fili twiddled with his thumbs and his gaze darted across the room. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about talking with Lord Elrond, it wasn’t exactly the first time they’d had conversations alone. 

"Umm..well.” Fili began “I was hoping we could talk about something else as well.” 

"Master Fili, there is no need to explain anything." Elrond assured him. "Maggie is a grown woman and capable of deciding for herself, with whom she spends her time. It really is none of my business who she shares her intimate moments with.” 

"It's just...your feelings aren't exactly subtle and maybe not even unrequited.” Fili replied “I don't want to overstep any boundaries.”

It was true. Ever since the quest to Erebor and their two-week stay in Rivendell, it was clear that Elrond had feeilngs for Maggie. However, when it turned out that Maggie’s heart was with Thorin, the elf-lord had stepped aside and accepted Maggie’s choice. Over the past few months though, Fili had watched as Elrond and Maggie spent time with each other and he knew those feelings from Elrond never truly waned. Yet, he remained polite and didn’t impose any unwanted attention on her out of respect. Still, it was clear to Fili that Maggie still felt something for him but the blonde dwarf also knew that just like he did, Maggie felt guilt because of Thorin. 

"What of your own feelings, Master Dwarf?” Elrond asked curiously. “Why do you feel such guilt?” 

“Isn't it obvious?” Fili replied “My uncle loved her and she loved him. I feel like I am betraying him and taking what was his. I also hold you in high regard, you have been a good host and a friend to us over these past months. It is not my wish to cause a rift in that friendship.” 

Elrond admired the loyalty among dwarves and he liked Fili. He was less possessive than his uncle and more levelheaded. Having dwarves live in Imladris for such an extended amount time had been good for the previously estranged relationship between the two races. They still had a lot of work to do but, Fili and the other dwarves would always be welcome guests in Rivendell, nothing would change that. 

“What Maggie had with Thorin was indeed true,” Elrond agreed “I know that the two of you have formed a bond since his death and perhaps that bond has become something else, but Master Fili, there is no shame in that. The heart is complicated and we cannot always explain its mysteries.” 

“Why haven’t you pursued her?” Fili asked curiously, “You clearly also desire her but yet, you hold back.” 

Elrond pondered Fili’s question for a moment and then leaned back in his chair. He’d asked himself that question several times, but had never found a good enough answer. 

“Perhaps, I am simply also afraid.” Elrond replied, simply. 

A silence fell between them for a moment, but it wasn't an awkward one. 

“So, what do we do?" Fili asked 

“Continue as we always have, Master Fili." Elrond replied. "I do not see why we both can't equally enjoy time with Maggie. Intimate or otherwise, should that be what she desires. There's also no need for it to cause a rift in our friendship." 

Fili nodded and to his surprise found that Elrond's words made sense.

**XXXX**

Maggie was exhausted. Her energy levels had been low lately and bedtime was now her favourite part of the day. It had also been another long day with a lot going on. Her brother's action during the interrogation was something that still worried. Being so violent was completely uncharacteristic of Riley. It made Maggie wonder what had really happened with the Dunedain rangers.

She changed into her nightgown and removed bobble from her hair. The sound of the door opening reached Maggie's ears as she did she exhaled a fatigued sigh. The woman in the mirror was so different from the woman who arrived in middle earth almost a year ago. 

“Why don’t you have a seat, aier.” Lord Elrond suggested as he pulled up a chair in front of the mirror. 

Maggie sat down as Elrond reached for the comb on the mirror table. Then, the elf-lord began to comb through Maggie's hair. At first, it surprised her but then she relaxed and with each stroke of the comb, Maggie let out 

Elrond was incredibly methodical compared to Maggie’s haphazard hairbrush strokes. She simply lacked the patience to brush her own hair thoroughly and so it usually ended up resembling something not far from a bird’s nest. Her brother was the one with annoyingly good hair and had never had a bad hair day in his life. 

“You’re very good at this.” Maggie murmured 

She must have sounded surprised because Elrond chuckled. 

“Hairbrushing is one of the ways in which elves show affection.” Elrond explained “I often used to brush Celebrian’s hair in the evenings and it was one of our favourite intimate moments.” 

In all the time Maggie had known Elrond, it was rare he ever spoke about Celebrian. In general, Elrond was very private and it was unusual that he shared details of his past or personal life. Maggie was curious about the elf-lord's past and what his life had been like. She'd never been brave enough to ask, thinking it was far too personal. 

"Do you miss her?" Maggie wondered 

"Everyday." Elrond replied "But her light lives on through my children. I see her in them every day and I know I was blessed to have spent so many years with her." 

Elrond ran his hands through Maggie's hair and then rested them on her shoulders. Next, he gently massaged her neck with his thumbs in small circles, moving from one side of her neck to the other as she closed her eyes. Elrond’s hands were firm but kind and Maggie found she liked his touch. Admittedly, that wasn’t exactly new information but now, she allowed herself to truly acknowledge it. The more Elrond massaged her, the more Maggei realised how tense her body was and thoroughly enjoyed this luxury treatment. 

"What's brought this on?" Maggie asked 

"Can an elf-lord not simply choose to indulge a lady after a long day?” Elrond replied with a hint of mischief in his voice. 

“An elf-lord certainly can, but this particular one rarely does anything without purpose.” Maggie teased back “Are you trying to seduce me, Lord Elrond?” 

Maggie meant it as a joke, but when Elrond spoke next, the tone in his voice was different now, more serious. Suddenly the air of the room changed. Elrond’s hands stopped massaging Maggie and simply lingered on her collarbone. 

“Would that be a terrible thing?” he asked, “Or would that make you uncomfortable?” 

“No, not at all.” Maggie assured “Actually, I’ve- 

Maggie’s words were interrupted by a sudden sharp pain in her back. It was a similar pain to the one she’d felt with Riley at the river, but much stronger. At first, she thought it was the baby kicking but it wasn’t at all the same sensation. Carefully, Maggie got up on her feet but as she did, she looked down on her hand which had been resting just below her stomach. 

Immediately, Elrond ran to the doorway and saw one of the guards walking past. 

“CALL MASTER OIN AND LADY TALATHEL!” Elrond bellowed “IMMEDIATELY!” 

Maggie gasped again as she felt another sharp pain, strong enough to make her lose her balance and Elrond ran to grab her just in time before she collapsed on the ground. 

“Elrond...I’m bleeding.” Maggie stuttered as the shock hit her and Elrond saw her hand covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _To be continued…._  
>  **
> 
> **  
> _Dun-dun-dun! Okay, I promise this won’t be a fic where one chapter is cute and the next traumatizing. I deliberated back and forth when to write Maggie’s labour and as she’s had a lot of trauma lately, it makes sense that it would be a premature birth._  
>  **
> 
> **  
> _Also, what do we think about Riley and his violent outburst? And Dis’ letters?_  
>  **
> 
> **  
> _Leave a comment/review!_  
>  **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maggie becomes a mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Before we jump into the chapter I’ve been excited about writing since I planned the sequel I have a few things to say. Firstly, as always thank you for all the kudos/follows, I’m so glad you guys are enjoying this! Secondly, thank you so much on all the reviews, comments and feedback. They all help and I’m always excited to read what you guys think of the characters and their interactions. Without further ado - here we go!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_“Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.”_

Despite being pregnant for months, nothing could have truly prepared Maggie for childbirth. It was without doubt, the single most painful experience of her life. Not to mention the most terrifying. Within moments of her water breaking, Talathel and Oin swiftly brought her to the infirmary. At first, the sight of blood sent Maggie into shock and she was afraid to push if it would cause the baby harm. During that first hour, Maggie remained hysterical but eventually, Oin managed to calm her down. He explained that holding back caused much more harm than pushing the baby out. Elrond was told to stay outside, as too many people would cause more stress and so he waited along with everyone else. 

One hour turned into two and so it carried on for what seemed like a lifetime. Talathel and Oin guided her through the labour pains and Maggie kept pushing, even when she thought there was no strength left in her body, she kept going. Truthfully, Oin and Talathel were the real heroes and without them, Maggie would still be scared and lost. After several hours and when Maggie's voice began to fade, it finally stopped and she felt something being released from her womb. Hearing her baby cry for the first time, was a sound Maggie would never forget. It was so pure and so innocent in ways she could not describe. When Oin passed the baby to her and Maggie felt her son resting against her chest and his hands grasping at her hair, it was as though all the trials and hardships over the past year had led to this moment.

Against all odds, her son survived the birth without any ailments or other problems. Maggie used to believe that those who said you could never know true love, until you held your first born child, exaggerated. After spending the past hour just staring at her son and watching him try to understand this new world he was in, she understood it. He definitely had Thorin’s icy blue eyes and first signs of dark curly hair. His ears were slightly pointed but his face was very human and his size was that of a normal human baby. 

Riley was the first one to greet his nephew and for a while, it was just him and Maggie in the infirmary. They said nothing for a while and Maggie simply watched as her brother held her son in his arms. It wasn’t the first time either of them had seen a baby, but it was the first time their family expanded beyond themselves and their parents. Maggie wished their mum and dad could be there to hold their grandson and tell them about everything which they had accomplished together. After Riley it was time for the others to come and meet the newborn child. Even Legolas and Tauriel were there to offer their congratulations but did not stay long, explaining that this was a family occasion and they did not wish to intrude, despite Maggie’s protests. 

“Hello, little cousin.” Fili playfully grabbed the baby’s finger. “You are the most precious thing in this world.” 

Maggie could tell that Fili was completely in love with his baby cousin. The baby cried but quieted down when Fili hushed and rocked him back and forth in his arms. Maggie watched in awe as Fili soothed her son and she thought he’d never been more attractive to her than in that moment. The blonde dwarf carefully passed his cousin to Kili who seemed equally smitten with the young life in his arms. For as long as Maggie had known the two brothers, they’d always been playing and mischievous, taking pride in causing trouble when they could. Now, there they were, looking after their cousin as if they’d done nothing else in their whole lives. It was as though the baby knew immediately that they were family and he showed no signs of fear. Maggie didn’t know how long she’d been crying for, but they were no longer tears of sadness or sorrow. 

"What will you call him?" Bilbo asked curiously as Riley wrapped his arms around him. 

The question whirled in Maggie’s mind for a while and she recalled the conversation they’d had in Erebor all those months ago. Even though Thorin was no longer with them, Maggie still knew with all her heart that he was watching them and that he was smiling. 

“Theo, son of Thorin.” she whispered. “He’d have liked that.” 

“It is a kingly name.” came an all too familiar voice. “Well suited for a young Prince of Erebor.” 

Maggie couldn’t believe her ears and when she looked up, her eyes revealed a familiar wizard standing in the doorway, wearing a grey pointed and leaned against his staff. 

"Gandalf!" Maggie exclaimed excitedly. "You're actually here!"

They hadn’t seen Gandalf since he left for the Shire with Bilbo and nobody knew anything of his whereabouts. Knowing the Grey Wizard, he was off on secret adventures elsewhere in Middle-Earth and no doubt they were probably just as secret as the quest to Erebor had been. Nevertheless, Maggie was more than happy to see her friend again and she knew the others felt exactly the same way

"Of course I am! How could I possibly miss the birth of your son?" Gandalf replied with a smile. “He has Thorin’s eyes.”

While Maggie was ecstatic to see Gandalf, she knew the wizard well enough to recognise the somewhat troubled look in his eyes. It had nothing to do with the baby, thankfully but she couldn’t quite tell what it was. She believed Gandalf was sincere when he said he wouldn’t want to miss the birth of Theo, but Gandal’s visits were never at random and there was almost certainly another purpose to him being there. 

“Master Riley, I wonder if I might borrow you for a moment?” Gandalf asked 

Riley nodded and figured it was probably best to give his sister some time with Fili and Lord Elrond. He gestured for Kili and Bilbo to leave as well, which left Maggie alone in the room with Fili and Elrond. 

At first, Maggie worried it would be awkward but to her surprise it wasn't and she was glad they were both there. Theo rested against Maggie's chest once again and she gently stroked his soft cheek as he cooked. Fili sat on the bed next to Maggie and Elrond on a chair in front of her. 

"How are you feeling?" Fili asked as he placed his hand on Maggie's. 

After holding back all her emotions during labour, they came washing over Maggie all at once. She was overwhelmed with a million different emotions, fear being amongst one of them. She had tried to prepare herself for being a mum but holding Theo in her arms, made her realise that she was far from prepared. There was no handbook on how to raise a child, especially one with such a complicated history. Maggie barely knew how to breastfeed properly or how to soothe him when he cried. How would she be able to tell if something was wrong if when all she had to go by was the sounds he made? What if he wouldn't love her? All those doubts stirred in Maggie's mind and she wasn't sure what to do with them.

"I'm really fucking scared.” Maggie admitted. “I don’t know anything about motherhood. I don’t know how to do this alone.”

“But you are not alone, Maggie.” Elrond said soothingly, as he gently stroked her hair. “Fili and I are here, as well as the others. We are all here for you and some might even say that I have experience in parenting.”

Maggie laughed and let out a relieved sigh, “I suppose you do.” 

For a while both Fili and Elrond just stared at her in awe. “What’s wrong?” she asked 

“Nothing is wrong." Fili replied. "It's just the first time we’ve heard you actually laugh in a very long time.” 

The realisation came as a surprise to Maggie but she knew it was true. For the first time since Thorin’s death and working through all the trauma of the past few most Maggie felt at ease and more than that, happy. Her son was alive and in good health, which had been her and everyone’s main concern during the whole pregnancy. Now, she could focus on finding a way to raise him as best as she could, but she also knew that Theo wouldn’t be raised by traditional means of parenting. Maggie thought about the phrase “it takes a village to raise a child” and realised how true it was to her current situation. Knowing her and Theo wouldn’t be alone was a feeling she couldn’t quite explain. Theo shifted his weight in Maggie’s arms and seemed perfectly comfortable, despite all the excitement around him. The love she had for him was unlike anything she’d ever felt and she swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure he was happy. Maggie looked up at Elrond and Fili as another thought emerged in her mind. With the three of them actually sitting in the same room, without the curious ears of everyone else, Maggie knew it was an opportune moment to speak with both of them and address her concerns. As always, a part of her was terrified and she wondered if perhaps she was making a mistake but if Maggie had learned anything lately, it was that if something really mattered then it couldn’t wait. 

“I know this is probably terrible timing,” Maggie started “But as we are all here, I think I have something on my mind and I need to say it before I chicken out.” 

“Whatever is on your mind, penneth,” Elrond assured her “There will be no judgement from us.” 

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath before she spoke. 

“Okay here goes…” she said. “I know this is a shock to everyone but I care about you guys. I even think I may have feelings for both of you and I have no idea when that started. At first, I thought it was just my pregnancy hormones driving me mental. Over the past few months though, those feelings haven’t disappeared.” 

Maggie paused briefly and then continued “If anything, they’ve been growing stronger and that really scares me. There’s a part of me still feels like I need to be loyal to Thorin, especially now that our son is born. No matter what happens, he will always be in my heart and it’s important that you understand that. Everything I know about love is telling me that I need to choose one of you, but if I’m completely honest, I don’t think I want to choose. I know that’s incredibly selfish of me and that I can’t possibly expect to have both of you or that you’ll be okay with that. It’s certainly not traditional love in any sense of the word and I don’t want to risk besmirching your names.”

A silence lingered in the room after Maggie’s speech (truthfully it was more of a rant) and then suddenly, to Maggie’s surprise both Elrond and Fili burst out in laughter. It was a bizarre sight to behold and she didn’t quite know how to react to it. 

“Uh….what is happening right now?” Maggie asked “

“Besmirching our names?” Fee said after catching his breath.“That’s what you’re worried about? Really Gehyith, for the past eighty years, I’ve been perfectly capable of besmirching my name all by myself. My mother can attest to that.” 

“Am I right in thinking that your real concerns are regarding what others may think of this?” Elrond asked 

Maggie only nodded. 

“Dear one, it matters little how other people perceive your intentions.” Elrond told her as he gently stroked her cheek with his hand. “Truthfully, it is also none of their business as to how you conduct matters of your heart.” 

“I also seriously doubt they’ll have a problem with our arrangement.” Fili added. “In fact, I have some money to collect from Oin and Dwalin.” 

“So….” Maggie said “You’re both okay with this?” 

Fili nodded in response and rested his forehead against Maggie’s and Elrond’s fingers locked with hers. She was both overwhelmed and ecstatic at the same time. 

“There are some logistics to consider,” Elrond acknowledged “But right now, the most important thing is that you and Theo get to know each other. Anything else can wait.” 

“Ahem…” 

Maggie looked up to Elladan and Elrohir stood in the doorway with Estel. 

“May we come in?” Elladan asked, feeling as though he had walked in on a private moment. “We can always come back later.” 

“No, it’s alright ‘Dan.” Maggie told him. 

The twins ushered Estel in, but the blonde child also seemed a bit cautious. Maggie realised this must be the first time Estel had ever seen a baby and considering how much he’d talked about the arrival of Theo, it must be strange for him to see him at last. 

“What do you think, Estel?” Maggie asked. “He’s finally here.” 

If Maggie was honest, she was nervous about Estel's reaction to her son. It was no secret that Estel was rather protective of her already and had at first been jealous of Fili. Maggie was slightly worried that perhaps he'd be a little jealous of Theo too but then she recalled that Estel referred to him as his brother back at Malhas' camp in the woods. 

“He’s...very small.” Estel replied cautiously. He stood on his tip-toes, studied the baby in Maggie’s arms and then winced. “Ugh...and he smells funny.”

“Estel…” Elrond warned 

Maggie squeezed Elrond’s and merely smiled. Considering how many bodily fluids Theo was covered in after exiting Maggie’s womb, it really wasn’t strange Estel thought he smelled. 

“What’s his name?” Estel asked 

“His name is Theo.” Maggie replied. “Would you like to hold him?” 

Estel’s eyes widened and excitement sparkled in them. “Can I?” he turned to Elrond. “Ada, can I really?” 

Elrond nodded. “If you are careful. Little Theo has not long been in this world.” 

Estel sat down on the bed next to Maggie as she showed him how to hold the baby. He took the job very seriously, being careful to not move too suddenly or to scare him. Elrond was surprised to see him take to the baby with such ease, but it also warmed his heart. With Maggie in Rivendell, Estel and Theo would grow up together and in some ways Estel would truly be his older brother. It was a big responsibility and one Elrond knew his son would take seriously. 

“Hey!” Estel exclaimed. “He fell asleep!” 

To Maggie's surprise, Estel was right. Theo was suddenly fast asleep and shifted his weight in Estel's arms to make himself comfortable. 

“Well, that is hardly surprising muindor-nin.” Elrohir said. “Seeing so many new faces and meeting his naneth for the first time is all very exciting for a newborn.” 

“His naneth and his brothers.” Estel corrected them, sharply. 

“Aye,” Elladan agreed. “And his brothers.” 

“Come Estel,” Elrohir said “It is time to leave adar, Fee and Maggie alone.”

Estel huffed disappointedly but carefully handed Theo back to Maggie. The twins and Estel left the room and Maggie stifled a yawn. Her eyelids weighed heavily and she struggled to keep them up. It was only then Maggie realised how completely and utterly exhausted she was. He

“Rest, dear one.” Elrond told her. “You need to recover your strength.” 

“What about Theo?” Maggie asked worriedly. 

“He will be looked after." Fili assured her "Sleep now, Amralime.” 

"I guess I can close my eyes for a bit."

With a yawn, Maggie closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Fili placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and Elrond tucked the sleeping Theo into the crib next to the bed.

**XXXX**

"Well! How is she?" Dwalin asked with his arms crossed. "And the wee lad? He made it out okay?”

When Dwalin first heard Maggie had gone into early labour, he instantly dropped everything he was doing and rushed to the infirmary. It took some convincing from Glorfindel and Elrond to keep him out of the infirmary and eventually, Dwalin listened to them. Hearing Maggie so panicked and hysterical during those first couple of hours was disconcerting to say the least, but Dwalin trusted Oin’s abilities as a healer and he also knew Talathel to be a talented midwife. It wasn’t easy though, hearing Maggie screaming out in pain and he could tell by Oin’s voice that even the master healer was worried for a while. The relief Dwalin felt when he finally heart the baby screaming was indescribable. Legolas and Tauriel both wondered why he didn’t go in to see Maggie and the baby with everyone else, but Dwalin explained that he simply didn’t wish to overwhelm or crowd her, which was true. He did wish to see the baby eventually and hoped Maggie wasn’t offended by the lack of his presence. 

"Maggie and Theo are both fine,” Fili assured him “They’re both fast asleep.” 

Dwalin embraced Fili in a heartfelt hug and exhaled a sigh he’d been holding in for quite some time. 

"Mahal be praised…" Dwalin said “The Line of Durin continues.” 

"She has lost a lot of blood," Oin explained with a serious voice. Trust Oin to kill the mood, Dwalin thought. "Maggie will need care and supervision for the next few days.” 

“How much blood?” Elrond asked “Do you think her recovery will be difficult?” 

“I am not certain about the quantity but she will feel drowsy and fatigued for at least a few days. It will also take a few weeks for her body to heal from the labour, which means she will need to relax. I know that is sometimes a difficult task for our Maggie, but she really has no choice.” 

“Oh for...will ye stop yer misery for two bloody minutes!” Dwalin suddenly snapped “A child has been born for the first time in many years for our kin. This is a time for celebrations, not for commiserations.” 

There was silence for a moment and Dwalin felt a bit bad over his reaction because he knew they also cared about Maggie and Theo’s wellbeing, but they would all make sure nothing happened to them. Truthfully, they could all use some happiness after all the stress of figuring out who Malhas worked for and why someone had been sent to kill Maggie and indeed also Riley. There was no better reason for celebrations than the birth of a prince. 

“Dwalin is right,” Bilbo agreed “There’s been enough sorrow and sadness to last us a lifetime. This is a joyous occasion and we should be celebrating. It is what Thorin would have wanted.” 

“What are you suggesting, Bilbo?” Kili asked

All eyes turned to Bilbo now and the hobbit smiled as this was his area of expertise. 

“I think we should have a party and I would not call myself a Baggins, if I didn’t know how to throw a celebration worthy of the Son of Thorin Oakenshield.” 

Dwalin knew he’d always liked Bilbo for a reason.

**XXXX**

“I hear you had rather an interesting time with the Dunedain.” 

Gandalf and Riley walked through the gardens of Imladris, away from the curious ears of the others. Riley couldn’t help but feel like he was being interrogated by a school teacher for getting into trouble during recess or getting caught for smoking a cigarette behind the cafeteria (which he definitely had never done). Sometimes, Riley wondered why Gandalf even bothered asking because more often than not, the wizard already knew the answer. Perhaps it was to be polite and give Riley a chance to explain things himself. Even after all this time and despite knowing that Gandalf was a friend, there was still a part of Riley that was terrified of the Grey Wizard and rightfully so. 

“Is that so?” Riley replied “What exactly did you hear?” 

“I heard you’ve been having some problems with a religious cult.” Gandalf explained “I’ve also heard Halbarad showed you a prophecy. I understand you have uncovered its meaning?”

Riley nodded, deciding there was no point in keeping anything from Gandalf as he would no doubt find out anyway. That said, Bilbo still hid the ring from him and had never told anyone except Riley and Maggie. The prophecy still weighed heavily on Riley’s mind and had left him twisting and turning in his bed for the past few nights. He wanted desperately to believe there was no certainty with something that really was just a riddle, but in his heart Riley knew that they were true and he had no idea what to do with that truth. If it was correct and he and Maggie were supposed to help out the Fellowship in the Lord of the Rings, then the only way for that to be possible was if they were taken out of Middle-Earth, only to be returned at the necessary point in time to join the quest. Riley didn’t want it to be true because after all this time, he and Maggie had begun to build a life for themselves in Middle-Earth. They had a found-family and Riley was even an uncle now. It seemed incredibly selfish and unfair of the Valar to take all of that away from them. Riley couldn’t understand why either, because in the books, the Fellowship managed to complete the quest without any external help. 

“Riley, your sister deserves to know about the prophecy.” Gandalf said “

“That’s exactly why I cannot tell her, Gandalf.” Riley protested. “Maggie is finally happy again after everything she went through. If I tell her what I know, it will break her heart again and I can’t have that on my conscience. Besides, we don’t actually know if this prophecy is even going to happen and I refuse to base my life choices on words written on old paper.”

Gandalf didn’t reply but Riley stopped and turned to his friend, his gaze suddenly turning very serious. 

“Gandalf, you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone else about this prophecy.” Riley pleaded. “Maggie must never know and if there are consequences to that, then I will deal with it.”

“Undoubtedly there will be,” Gandalf said “But you have my word. This is your burden to bear, Riley Spencer.” 

“Very reassuring, thanks.” 

Of course, Riley knew that Gandalf was right as always. He didn’t like keeping things from his sister but this time, he knew it was the right thing to do. Maggie was becoming her old-self again and for the first time in months she seemed genuinely happy. The last thing Riley wanted was to be the one responsible for taking that happiness away from her. 

“What about you?” Riley asked after a moment’s silence “What have you been up to? It’s been months and we heard nothing.” 

“I too travelled deep into the wild, searching for answers about our new enemy.” Gandalf replied as he inhaled and exhaled the tobacco from his pipe. 

“Any luck on that front?” Riley wondered “Because I gotta tell you, we’re shit out of luck.” 

“I know little myself but during my travels I heard a name.” 

The tone in Gandalf’s voice changed and Riley felt a sudden and unexplained chill run down his spine. If Riley had learned anything throughout his journey with the dwarves, it was the if Gandalf was that if a wizard was scared, then there was a good cause for everyone else to be scared too. 

“Alatar,” Gandalf whispered “It is a name I have no heard in a very long time and I fear it is not the last time we will hear it.” 

The name Alatar rang a bell for Riley and he searched the back of his mind for memories that might explain where the name came from. As always, memories of his father resurfaced and he Riley vaguely remembered hearing stories of Alatar and Pallando; the infamous Blue Wizards. 

“I don’t get it,” Riley said “Are wizards not supposed to use magic for good?” 

“Does it not bother you that somehow,” Gandalf said “That the Nameless managed to find their way into one of the most well protected elven kingdoms of Middle-Earth? That not even the power of Lord Elrond could find Maggie and Estel when they were taken?” Gandalf asked “Not to mention they knew their way around the Rivendell well, almost as if someone had explained it to them.”

“What are you suggesting, Gandalf?” Riley asked but he already knew the answer “You think someone here told them?” 

“I am merely suggesting, Master Riley, that perhaps instead of searching for answers outside of Imladris--” 

“--we should be looking inside.

The realisation hit Riley like a tonne of bricks and he knew exactly what Gandalf meant. Truthfully, he was surprised it had taken them all that long to figure it out. 

There was a traitor amongst them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To be continued….**
> 
> **There we go! Another chapter to end! Baby Theo is born! What did you guys think of the birth? Also Gandalf is back and there seems to be more mystery on the horizon! What do you think about Riley keeping the prophecy a secret? Thoughts on Fili, Maggie and Elrond? Leave a comment and let me know! Next chapter will be uploaded in a few days!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Quick question: what do you guys think about the pacing of these chapters when it comes the in-store time between each chapter? Sometimes it's a few days and sometimes a few weeks and I wanted to see if that makes things complicated? 
> 
> Thank you so much to all the reviews and comments, as always. You guys keep me going. Especially a shout out to **Green** and **Shylowdeath** for their feedback and for always being excited about the next chapter! 
> 
> We’re in for another long one, folks. I’m afraid I got a bit carried away and couldn’t find a decent place to stop. I hope you’ll enjoy it!

**CHAPTER NINE**

_“Sometimes the darkest challenges, the most difficult lessons, hold the greatest gems of light.”_

Over the next few days, sleep was elusive to Riley. His nightmares became much more vivid and were filled with taunting voices. In fact, the nightmares had gotten so bad that Riley tried his best to avoid sleeping altogether. At first, Riley assumed he was still suffering from PTSD or Battle Terror, but these dreams were nothing like the one he had following the five armies. These were much worse. It was always in the same place; a dark and desolate dreamscape devoured by moving shadows who seemed to reach out for him as he ran. 

_"You think having me behind these bars are enough to keep your sister safe?” came Malhas’ mocking voice “I very much look forward to seeing her again."_

_Riley fell on the ground but managed to get back on his feet and kept running._

_"I heard a name I have not heard in a very long time. Alatar…"_

_"The Blue Wizards fell to the will of Sauron and used their magic for evil. Nobody knows what became of them."_

_Riley fought off the shadows but whenever they disintegrated, more appeared. It was like a thick smoke that wouldn't go away._

_"We know your name, Riley son of Amandil. You have been marked."_

_"Maggie must never know about the prophecy."_

_"Riley!" A familiar but distant voice called out "Dol Guldur!_

**XXXX**

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"Oh Jesus…fuck!" Riley cursed and felt his heart almost leap out of his chest. “I really wish people would stop sneaking up on me.”

At the sound of Glorfindel’s voice, Riley nearly jumped out of his skin. Mistakenly, the oldest Spencer thought he was the only one out of bed. Most people Imladris, however, seemed to be prone to late night wanderings in Elrond’s House. Usually, it was his sister sneaking around and munching on food in the kitchens and sometimes it was Estel who mimicked Maggie’s bad habits. This was the first time Riley had seen Glorfindel out of bed after hours. When it came to elves, Riley wasn’t exactly afraid of them but he did hold them in extremely high regard. They were intimidating and rightfully so. Only on a few occasions had he seen Elrond angry and it was enough for Riley to remind himself never to get on the elf-lord’s bad side. 

“People would not sneak up on you, Master Riley.” Glorfindel said “If you were not keeping secrets in the dark.”

Another thing that made Riley slightly nervous around elves, was how they always seemed to know much more than they let on. Of course, the fact that Riley was actually keeping secrets in the dark added to paranoia. He couldn’t help but wonder how much Glorfindel knew and if perhaps he had spoken to someone about it. Obviously, Riley didn’t think that the blonde elf was the traitor, that was a ludicrous assumption. Who his friends and family were had always been very clear to Riley. Even so, a traitor was always someone you thought you could trust. But Riley also refused to believe anyone close to him and Maggie would willingly choose to harm them. What would be the point? 

Having so many doubts in his head and not being able to tell anyone about it made Riley feel nauseated and he’d been struggling to eat lately. Something Bilbo had noticed and instantly asked about. The only two people besides Glorfindel and Gandalf who knew about the supposed traitor, were Dwalin and Elrond. The five of them decided it was best this new concern was kept between them, to avoid panic and more paranoia. Not just for the elves of Imladris and the others, but also for Maggie’s sake. Yet another secret he was keeping from her. 

“What do you want, grandpa?” Riley asked “You clearly have something on your mind, so please don’t hold back on my account.” 

“You are hiding something.” Glorfindel stated “It’s been troubling you for some time, I can tell.”

“How very perceptive of you, Sherlock. If you hadn’t noticed, things have been a little stressful lately what with Gandalf thinking there’s a traitor amongst us. It hasn’t exactly gone down very well with the general population." Riley ranted "On top of that, there’s still a very real possibility that masked assassins could still break in to try and kill my sister and nephew. So yeah, you could say I’m a little on edge, is that allowed? Or do I need a permit with your signature?” 

Riley exhaled a deep breath, aware that he had perhaps taken things a bit too far. It wasn’t Glorfindel’s fault he was struggling to process things and if anything the blonde elf had been a good friend to Riley. During their first stay in Rivendell with the Company, Riley hadn’t really spoken much with Erestor or Glorfindel, but now, he saw Glorfindel as something akin to a mentor. 

“Goheno-nin, Master Glorfindel.” Riley apologised “I get a little moody when I can’t sleep and it’s been a long time since that happened.” 

“It’s quite alright, mellon-nin." Glorfindel assured him "Come, let us speak elsewhere."

Riley silently followed Glorfindel through the darkened hallways of the Homely House until they reached the bottom of a staircase Riley hadn’t seen before. Admittedly with everything going on, there hadn’t been much time for exploring. Once everything was over, if it ever got to that point, he was looking forward to some actual time to enjoy Imladris and everything it had to offer. 

"This is your study?” Riley guessed as he examined the room they were in. “How’d you manage a room bigger than Elrond’s? Is it an age thing?” 

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and ignored Riley’s banter. The blonde elf poured two glasses with an amber liquid. From its rich and soury scent, Riley assumed it was some sort of Brandy. Whatever one’s personal opinion was about elves, they had undeniably good taste in alcohol. Riley accepted the glass from Glorfindel and drank it.

“Tell me Riley, how is that anger of yours?” Glorfindel asked “Are you still struggling with containing it? Are finding yourself more prone to sudden outbursts of annoyance?” 

“What is this, Dr Phil?’ Riley replied, but as always his sarcasm was only a shield for how he was actually feeling. “I guess I’ve been a tad on the grumpy side lately.”

“Indeed,” Glorfindel refilled Riley’s glass “I also notice you have been withdrawing yourself from the others recently. Even your sister. Why is that?" 

Riley wondered why Glorfindel even bothered asking questions, to which he already knew the answer. If anything it was probably an attempt to be polite rather than interrogative. Annoyingly, the blonde elf was right because Riley had been avoiding everyone. The most annoying part was that he wasn't even sure why. There was so much frustration and anger bubbling inside him. If he was honest with himself, Riley wasn't entirely sure he trusted himself around them. Certainly not since the incident during the interrogation of Malhas. His sister was preoccupied in her baby bubble, which was more than fair and the last thing Riley wanted was risk hurting his nephew. Bilbo had noticed the change in him and was more attentive to his mood. Riley wished he could tell him but not even Bilbo would understand. 

"You think you will harm them." Glorfindel said. It was a statement rather than a question. "And you worry the anger will consume you because you cannot control it. I know these feelings all too well." 

"How?" Riley asked

Riley realised he'd been clenching his hand around the glass a little too tightly and cursed when it broke and a sharp shard cut his finger. 

"You know my story, I trust?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yeah, obviously." Riley replied as he picked up the broken pieces on the floor. "Who doesn't? You slayed a balrog and survived." 

"I did not survive." 

A silence fell between them as Riley sank back into the chair and watched as Glorfindel walked up to a window, staring out into the night. He seemed to be recalling a memory from long ago. 

"Yes, I fought the balrog and slew the demon, but I too fell." Glorfindel explained "I lost my life in that fateful battle, but the Valar granted me life once more. They sent me back to Middle-Earth to act as an emissary. I took residence in Imladris and have lived here since." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Riley asked. He was beginning to feel afraid. 

Glorfindel turned to Riley. 

"Those first months after I was reborn, I was not myself. I had an anger inside me that I could not wield and it nearly tore me apart." He said "How are your nightmares? Still vivid, I presume?" 

“How do you know about my nightmares?” Riley asked

Just as he began to feel uncomfortable about the whole conversation, Riley realised the answer to his question before Glorfindel opened his mouth. He knew Bilbo was concerned over his inability to sleep and while Riley told him it was nothing to worry himself over, naturally Bilbo didn’t believe him. Truthfully, Bilbo had been so excited over planning the celebration party over Theo’s birth, that Riley didn’t want to dampen the mood. Knowing Bilbo, if he knew there were other things going on, he would probably cancel the party altogether. Yet another thing, which Riley didn’t want on his conscience. 

“What is it you dream about?” Glorfindel asked as he sat down at his desk. 

“It’s always the same.” Riley replied “I’m running through this desolate mountain and there are all these voices calling out to me. Mostly they’re voices of memories, things people have told me that for some reason I can’t let go of. Recently though, there’s always a voice calling out my name, begging me for help because there isn’t much time left. That I’ve got to find them. That’s usually when I wake up. All the other bits, they make sense but this one? I don’t know…” 

Riley stared into his brandy and waited for Glorfindel to say something. As he recounted the dreams to his friend, Riley realised how much they bothered him. He was by no means an expert on dream interpretation, but any fool could figure out that some parts of the nightmares were about his own fears and guilt over everything that had happened lately. The second half of the nightmares troubled him, especially with the voice calling out for his help. Logically, Riley assumed it was just a scared part of his subconscious but another part of him didn’t really believe it and that scared him. 

"Once you have been touched by evil, especially one as great as Sauron, it stays inside you for a long time. It nests in the very core of your heart and if you are not careful it will destroy you." Glorfindel said

"Comforting, cheers." Riley sassed back at him.

Truthfully though, Riley was terrified. Ever since Dol Guldur, he'd tried to fight the anger and darkness within him. Now, it was becoming more difficult and Riley wasn't sure how long he could contain it. He used to always think about his actions before doing them but lately, that was not the case. First, when the Dunedain village was attacked he didn't hesitate to kill anyone in his path. Then at the Nameless camp, he'd almost decapitated Malhas right in front of Estel. Not to mention having nearly killed him in the cell a few days ago. There were lots of things which Riley had been uncertain of lately, but he knew for that he was not himself. It was a realisation that truly frightened him. 

"This voice you hear," Glorfindel asked "Whose is it? 

“It's my dad's." Riley replied "I know this is going to sound mental, but it doesn't sound like dream voices do. It sounds like it is actually his voice calling out to me and asking for help."

Riley buried his face in his hands and ran them through his sweaty hair. "My dad has been dead for eight years. He cannot possibly be alive. Or in Middle-Earth Yet, I don't think it is a dream. You must think I'm crazy."

The oldest Spencer watched as Glorfindel paced back and forth, considering the words he'd just heard. It felt good, Riley thought, to finally talk about these things that had been on his mind for such a long time. 

"Am I right in thinking that you and your sister have both communicated with your father before?" Glorfindel asked 

"Yeah, a long time ago." Riley leaned forward in his chair "In this weird twilight zone void-space thing."

"And you know for a fact that your father was dead when you spoke with him?"

The question surprised Riley, as well as Glorfindel's tone. For the past eight years, Riley had known his father to be dead and he had mourned his death for a very long time. How could he possibly be alive again and in Middle-Earth?

"Well, he must be." Riley said. "Maggie and I were both pretty close to death at the time, so I assume it was his ghost or whatever. You don't seem too sure though?"

Glorfindel did not answer Riley's question and immediately, a million thoughts swirled in his mind. All his life, Riley had never believed in ghosts. Since arriving in Middle-Earth, his perception of what was true and what wasn't had changed a lot. Still, even if it was remotely possible that their dad was still alive, why was he back in Middle-Earth? Where was he? Why was he calling out for Riley to help him? 

"There are greater powers in this world, Master Riley." Glorfindel said "Than we can possibly begin to comprehend. You and your sister witnessed some of those powers when you were first brought to our world and I am living proof that even if you die, you can be granted life if you are worthy of it. "

"You think my father is alive?" Riley whispered and noticed he was shivering. "How can you be so sure? Where would he be?" 

"These are questions to which not even I have then answer. Though, I do know how to obtain them."

Glorfindel searched in his drawers and bookshelves until he pulled out some old rolls of parchment. He unfolded one of the parchment on his desk and it revealed an ancient map of Middle-Earth. Riley peered over the map and saw all the places he had visited during his quest to Erebor with the dwarves. 

"Master Riley, are you afraid of blood?" Glorfindel asked as he opened a drawer and pulled out a small, yet sharp dagger. 

"Uh...no." Riley replied "I'm going to regret asking this but why do you need the dagger?"

"There is an ancient form of magic we can use to reveal the location of your father, should he indeed be alive. It requires a drop of blood from those who share kin. You have my word that it will not harm you. Give me your hand."

With some hesitation, Riley held out his hand and cursed as the sharp blade cut a small scar in the palm of his hand. As he held his hand over the map, small drops of blood landed on the old map. Glorfindel mumbled words in elvish and as he did, Riley watched as the blood formed a trail that travelled across the map and then settled on a familiar location, slightly south of Mirkwood. 

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." Riley groaned. 

A red dot formed around Dol Guldur.

**XXXX**

For Maggie, the first few days of motherhood was an endless blur of feeding, crying (not just the baby), cooing, cuddling and lots of burping. Not to mention the ongoing struggle to adjust to segmented sleeping. One of the things she found the most amazing, was how quickly Theo seemed to sync with her habits. From what Maggie knew and had heard of parenting, some babies seemed to struggle with sleep, but Maggie thought that all things considered, she was lucky. The first two days had definitely been the most stressful and difficult. Maggie spent Maggie every waking moment making sure Theo was still breathing. After quite some time, Fili and Elrond were able to convince her that turning her back on her son for two minutes, would in fact not kill him. After that Theo slept with ease and Maggie’s own sleep didn’t suffer that much. Eventually, Maggie was even able to spend more time with Theo outside instead of just staying within the safety of her room. 

It soon became very clear that Theo was not a shy baby and even though it was still early days, Maggie was certain his personality began to show. Occasionally, some of the other elves residing in Imladris would come up to Maggie to see the child and congratulate her. Talathel introduced her to some of the elf-maidens and if she was honest, Maggie was glad to have more female company. Talathel still remained a real heroine and it was no wonder Elrohir was smitten with her. While not being a mother herself, her skills as a midwife were invaluable and when Maggie found herself not knowing what to do with Theo, Talathel would often help her out. She sometimes even offered to look after Theo so that Maggie could have a moment to herself, which she appreciated. Naturally, Maggie still didn’t like being without Theo for longer than necessary, it was nice to know that there were people willing to help out.

The other thing that surprised Maggie, was how quickly life became normal. Fili had once again taken up combat training with Dwalin and Kili. Sometimes, Maggie watched them practice and it was impossible to notice Fili’s rather impressive physique and he certainly enjoyed showing off in front of her. As a result of this, Dwalin had decided to make training even more difficult by enlisting Tauriel and sometimes Legolas as more challenging opponents. Oin still persisted on daily checkup for both her and Theo, but she really didn't mind them now. Her healing was steady and while Maggie still felt tired, Oin assured her that everything was fine. 

Despite everything that had happened over the past few weeks, the general mood in the Hidden Valley had taken a turn for the better. At night time, everyone usually gathered in either the kitchens or the Halls of Fire, sharing in food and laughter. Bilbo told them stories of his recent stay in the Shire. Legolas and Tauriel talked about their adventures in the North. Having everyone together, well almost everyone, was a feeling Maggie enjoyed. Since Theo's birth, she had began to miss the other dwarves and often found herself thinking about them. She missed Bofur's daftness, Sweet Ori's innocence and Balin's wisdom. They were her family too and it had been far too long since she had seen them. 

Another person who had been elusive of late, was her brother. Riley had barely spent time with her and Theo over the past few days and other than Bilbo, nobody else seemed to know what he was up to. Maggie could tell something bothered Riley but she also knew her brother well enough to know that if he wasn't ready to talk about it, there was no point in pushing him.

Besides, Maggie's mind had also been preoccupied lately. Ever since her conversation with Fili and Elrond, she had been in a bubble of childish glee. There was still a lot to figure out about their situation but for now, the fact that Maggie could spend time with both of them without worrying about jealousy, guilt or tension, was still sometimes a bit surreal. 

"Maggie, do not get me wrong, I am indeed very happy that you, Fee and adar have figured things out between yourselves. Not to mention, I enjoy teasing as much as the next elf." Elladan said. It was a warm mid-morning and they were wandering around Imladris with Estel running ahead of them. "But if you and adar don't find more privacy and free time to explore this new found lust, we are all going to suffer his grumpiness. And by all, I specifically mean 'Ro and I."

"Elladan!" Maggie felt her cheeks blush. "He's your dad. Should you be talking about his very private lovelife?" 

"Seeing as it embarrasses you so, most definitely." Elladan teased. "Elves aren't as prude as humans, no offence, we often talk about the affairs of the heart and give advice. Besides, you're also my friend and therefore it is my sacred duty to torment you."

Maggie playfully punched Elladan's arm. The dark-haired elf was right though, there had been a lot of teasing going on over the past few days. Particularly from Maggie’s side and she had to admit she rather enjoyed it, especially as lately, Elrond had been occupied with other duties. It was all fairly innocent, a lingering stare here and there or fingers briefly touching as the elf-lord walked by. 

"Have you kissed yet?" Elladan pried "Either of them? Because if not, you really ought to."

"Really Elladan, have you no shame?" Maggie scolded him mockingly. 

"No." Elladan admitted "And you know that I do not, so stop avoiding the question." 

Maggie thought about her answer for a while and was a little surprised that Elladan had managed to embarrass her so much

"No." She replied, "I'm just waiting for the right moment, you know?"

"Indeed." Elladan said "You're scared, it's understable, but sometimes there is no right moment. Besides, how long has it been since you shared a...shall we say intimate moment with someone? Because if I were you, I'd be feeling-

"OKAY! FINE!" Maggie admitted and covered her ears, as not to hear the rest of the sentence.. "I get the point 'Dan! Yes, it's been a while and yes, maybe I am feeling a little touch-starved and just a smidge tense about it. So sue me, elf!"

Maggie breathed out and realised that actually voicing her feelings on the matter, was weirdly therapeutic. One of the things Maggie still missed after all this time, was having her girlfriends to talk to about more intimate conversations. 

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Elladan triumphed. "So are you going to complain about it or are you going to do something about it?"

"In case it escaped your attention," Maggie reminded him "I've been a little busy lately, trying to figure out how a baby works. I don't exactly have time for sex, right now."

"Well, I think you should make time. In fact, Elrohir and I will gladly look after Theo for a while." 

Maggie raised an eyebrow and studied Estel, sceptical of this sudden generosity. Just like Kili and Fili, the elf twins were equally as mischievous and when the four of them decided to gang up on Maggie, it was impossible to escape it. 

"Why are you being so helpful?" She asked "What's in it for you?" 

"It is as I said before." Elladan explained, "Adar has been a bit shall we say...tense lately. Might I remind you that it’s also been some thousand years since he was last active in that...what did you call it….department?” 

Maggie groaned and once again felt her face turning red. 

“Oh god, kill me now.” she pleaded. 

Elladan simply laughed and Maggie knew there was no malice or hurt in his banter. In fact, she did enjoy her conversations with Elladan. Elrohir had been a bit more elusive lately and spending more time with Talathel than performing his duties. Maggie noticed it was something that annoyed Elrond a little but perhaps it was simply because the two of them hadn’t had much time together lately, not even with Elvish lessons although they had decided to pick that up again later that evening. 

"What of your brother?” Elladan asked as they sat on the grass. Estel was I haven't seen him much lately."

“Neither have I actually.” Maggie realised “Maybe he’s just been spending time with Bilbo? I guess they have some catching up to do.” 

Truthfully, Maggie was beginning to worry about Riley. She reminded herself to speak with Gandalf next time she saw the wizard. There was no telling how long Gandalf would be around so she figured it was best to make the most of his company. 

“Well,” Maggie stifled a yawn. “Thanks for the awkward yet surprisingly sex-positive peptalk, ‘Dan. Time fo

“You will consider my offer?” Elladan asked 

Maggie replied with a wave as she walked back to Elrond’s house. Having a larger nursery and bedroom made all the difference, Maggie realised as she walked past her old room. There was no way her previous bedroom was big enough for her and Theo. She remained ever-grateful to Dwalin for taking the time and effort to expand the room she was in now. One of her favourite moments over the past few days, of which there were many, was when Dwalin met Theo for the first time. For someone so stoic and proud as Dwalin, it surprised Maggie to see him so soft and the first time he held Theo in his arms, the warrior had cried. Theo grabbed his nose and simply just stared at the older dwarf but eventually just fell asleep in Dwalin’s arms. 

“Talathel, I’m so sorry.” Maggie apologised as she entered her room. “I got carried away by a conversation. Actually, I got dragged into a conversation I couldn’t escape. How is he?” 

Talathel was a tall elf-maiden with long braided, chestnut hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Given that she was an elf, Maggie had no idea how old she actually was and she figured it was rude to ask, but at a guess, she was young by elf-standards. Maybe around the same age as Tauriel and the two had been spending some time together since Tauriel arrived in Imladris. Talathel had a good sense of humour and was kind. She often put Elrohir in his place when he was being ridiculous. 

“There is no need to apologise.” Talathel assured her, “Theo has been asleep for a while. You are blessed to have a son who favours sleep.” 

“I just feel bad,” Maggie explained “You’re not a babysitter and I’m sure you have many other things to see to, other than my son who isn’t much company.” 

Talathel laughed and Maggie knew she was being silly, but she didn’t want to take advantage of Talathel’s good nature. Theo was her son after all, and if she was ever going to get truly comfortable with motherhood, that meant having to get used to the lack of free time she used to have. 

“It’s no problem, truthfully.” Talathel said. 

The elf-maiden took Maggie’s hand and the two sat on the bed. From the crib, Maggie could hear Theo’s steady breathing and she relaxed. One of the more difficult challenges, she found, was not being able to figure out what was wrong when Theo cried. Seeing as he couldn’t use words to communicate, he couldn’t tell her what was wrong. Those moments were often stressful and Maggie hoped they would get easier, the more she got to know her son. 

“May I ask what conversation you got dragged into?” Talathel wondered “I saw you were walking with Elladan.” 

“Yeah, Elladan was giving me some honest and incredibly awkward advice about a topic I’m not always good at talking about.” Maggie replied 

“You mean about physical intimacy with Lord Elrond and Master Fili?” 

For the third time that day, Maggie blushed. It was ridiculous really, she felt like a schoolgirl who was experiencing having a crush for the first time. In some ways, it was also amazing to her that she was able to feel like this at all. At one point, Maggie had all but given up on any notion of finding love again and she hadn’t been sure she wanted to. Now, she knew of course that healing from one thing didn’t mean having to give up on another. 

“I’m sorry if I’m overstepping, but if I may so, Elladan is a man.” Talathel said, “If you want advice from another woman and also a friend, I would be happy to talk about it.” 

“This whole situation is just so new to me and I am pretty scared.” Maggie admitted, “Not because I’m not sure about how I feel about Fee or Elrond. It’s just that I haven’t been with anyone in that way since Thorin.” 

Maggie paused and then continued. “I don’t know much about Fee’s love-life before me and I know for a fact that Elrond hasn’t been with anyone since Celebrian. Elladan made that very clear. I just worry that I won’t….that I’ve forgotten how to...you know.” 

Talathel chuckled. “Lord Elrond and Master Fili are both good men. If you are not ready or if you feel nervous, they will understand. It is natural to be a little scared as the last time you were with someone, you concieved your son. But perhaps taking this next step is also a part of the healing process.” 

Maggie exhaled a relieved sigh, once again grateful for being able to speak open about issues that she was normally terrible at voicing. 

“Ahem,” it was Fili who cleared his voice. “Am I interrupting? I can always come back?” 

“It is alright, Master Fili.” Talathel got off the bed. “I was just filling Lady Margaret in on how Theo has been doing today. I’m just leaving.” 

As Talathel left, Maggie mouthed the words “thank you” to her and turned her attention to Fili. He stood in the doorway and seemed to be in a particularly good mood. Maggie also noticed he wore brown leather trousers she hadn’t seen before and a grey tunic over it. While Maggie studied the handsome dwarf he greeted her with a warm embrace. It was the first time she’d seen him that day and as Fili’s arms wrapped around her, Maggie’s heart fluttered. 

“How was your day, amralime?” Fili asked as he leaned his forehead against her, as he so often did. 

“It was good,” Maggie replied. “I’ve mostly been figuring out how to tell the difference between the ‘Mummy I’m hungry’ cries and the ‘Mummy I pooped myself again’ cries. I think we’re making progress though.” 

“He is sleeping now?” 

Fili’s finger tousled Maggie’s hair and she felt his breath on her skin. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Talathel was looking after him while I went for a walk with Elladan.” 

“Mhmm.” Fili mumbled 

When Fili’s nose gently rubbed against Maggie’s, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Just like with Elrond, Maggie and Fili’s interactions over the past few days had been innocent. That seemed to have changed now and Maggie found herself struggling to form words. 

“So, how was your--” 

Suddenly, Fili closed the space between them by gently pressing his lips against Maggie’s and this time, she allowed himself to truly feel them. At first, Maggie was tense but then she relaxed as she welcomed Fili’s touch, his grasp on her waist tightened as he pulled her closer to him. During the first few seconds, it was a gentle and careful kiss but then, Fili got more confident. He backed Maggie up against the wall behind them and her arms wrapped around Fili’s broad shoulders. She wasn't sure why the blonde dwarf’s strength surprised her, but when he lifted Maggie and wrapped her around him, she gasped. 

“Fee…” Maggie mumbled as she tugged at his hair.

"Be gentle, Gehyith ." Fili whispered into her ear. "That braid has been in my hair for a very long time." 

"Sorry.." 

Fili stopped Maggie’s apology with another kiss, more passionate than the last. Mere seconds later, Maggie hungrily pushed back, her mouth open, tongue pushing past his clenched teeth to the moist space within. The bristles of Fili’s blonde beard scratched against her soft cheeks as she gripped his head firmly, as if to keep him from escaping. She worked her mouth against his, their tongues battling back and forth. Every now and again, Fili let out small grunts of arousal and tightened his grip around Maggie. Using his much superior strength to his advantage, Fili carried Maggie over to the bed. As he lay her down on the soft mattress, Maggie hooked one leg around Fili’s waist as he leaned over her and let his breath tickle her ears. 

In the middle of the heated moment, Theo began crying. Maggie’s hand was about to hike up Fili’s shirt but instead, he gently let released her from his grasp and they sighed. Maggie walked to Theo’s crib and picked up her crying son, trying to understand if this crying was because he was hungry. Maggie gently rocked Theo back and forth, whispering calming words until the crying turned to cooing. She spent the next few moments feeding Theo and when that was done it was Fili who tucked his baby cousin back into crib. 

“I have a feeling that’s going to happen a lot.” Maggie realised as Fili wrapped his arms around her. 

"Probably,” Fili murmured into Maggie’s hair and playfully nibbled at her ear. “Do you have Elvish with Lord Elrond later?” he asked 

“Yeah,” Maggie sighed and suddenly remembered her conversation with Elladan, which brought back her previous nervous feeling. 

Fili turned Maggie around so that she was facing him, then placed her arms around his neck while his rested on her waist. It was amazing to Maggie, how normal something that should be so strange really was. If she was completely honest with herself, she could have bet money on how awkward things would be and at one point she even thought that either Fili or Elrond would change their minds, yet neither of them did. Sure, it was still very early days, but as far as Maggie could tell, things were going well but her anxious mind was always looking for problems where there were none. 

“You do not seem excited,” Fili assumed “What’s the matter?” 

“I am excited, but this is the first time Elrond and I have been alone since I revealed how I feel about you guys.” Maggie explained “And as I’m sure you remember, there’s some old tension between Elrond and I that was never really resolved.” 

During their first visit to Rivendell with the Company, Maggie and Elrond had shared in some brief moments of tension. When it was clear that Maggie’s heart was truly with Thorin, the elf-lord had backed away but now, those old feelings made themselves known and Maggie became aware of how nervous she really was. 

“Of course you’re scared, Amralime.” Fili said “This is new to all of us and I know you worry, but don’t you think perhaps Elrond is scared too? If anything, he’s probably more terrified than you are. Because as you said, you have history and now he finally has you. Not to mention, I hear it’s been a while since he--” 

“Yes, I get it.’ Maggie cut him off “Goddamn, Elladan has a big mouth.” 

Fili sat down on the bed again and pulled Maggie onto his lap. 

“My point is,” he said and trailed playful kisses along her neck “Perhaps instead of learning Elvish, you two should spend some time learning about each other again.” 

It was a strange feeling, having Fili kissing her neck while also talking about her intimate relationship with Elrond. Strange but not uncomfortable and Maggie wondered how she’d gotten so lucky.

**XXXX**

“The party plans are coming along nicely.” 

Bilbo was sitting on his favourite veranda, smoking a bit of Old Toby which had been a gift from the Old Gaffer himself. It was a bright sunny day, he’d just enjoyed some afternoon tea with Oin and all things considered life was pretty good. Even so, Bilbo knew that not everything was as it should. Especially not with Riley who wasn’t sitting down, instead he stood and looked out over Rivendell. Bilbo could always tell when Riley was lost in thought and this was one of those moments. In fact, there had been rather a lot of them lately and Bilbo would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. Riley wouldn’t talk about it and perhaps he thought Bilbo didn’t notice the nightmares.

If he wanted to, Bilbo knew there were several ways he could find out where Riley went at night. But, he respected his privacy enough to not breach the trust and follow him. He just wished that Riley would trust him to talk to him about what was truly going on. A couple of days ago, Bilbo had even talked to Gandalf out of worry but Gandalf merely guessed he was dealing with remnants of Battle Terror. Bilbo knew the wizard well enough to tell when he was lying and felt frustrated about the lack of knowing. But, seeing as nobody would tell Bilbo what was going on, he would simply have to wait until such a time arrived when the truth would reveal itself. It usually always did. 

Until then, he’d decided to throw himself into planning Maggie’s surprise party. Not only was it to celebrate the birth of Theo but her birthday was coming up soon and so Bilbo figured it was a good a reason as any to have a party. He’d already sent out all the invitations by ravens to Erebor and to Dale. With the permission of Lord Elrond of course, the Company would arrive on the day of the party. Elrond and Fili would find a suitable way of keeping Maggie unaware and when the time arrived, there they’d all be. Bilbo really hoped she would like it and he was even getting excited about seeing all the dwarves again. Even Lady Dis had received an invitation because if anything, she was excited about seeing her nephew. 

“It will be lovely,” Bilbo said “Seeing everyone again. It’s been such a long time and I’ve even missed Bombu, would you believe it?” 

“Hmm…” Riley replied distantly. “Bilbo…”

“Yes, love?” 

Finally, Riley turned around to Bilbo and seemed slightly more focused than before but with thoughts still weighing on his mind. 

“Do you really think it’s a good idea?” Riley asked quietly. “Having a party, with everything that’s going on? Should we really be letting our guard down?” 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, not understanding where this was coming from. The Riley Spencer he knew and loved would never say no to a party. 

“Of course I am sure!” Bilbo replied, somewhat more sharply than he’d intended. “What has gotten into you lately? Do you not want to celebrate the birth of your nephew? With whom you have hardly been spending any time, by the way!” 

“You’re tracking my whereabouts now?” Riley snapped “Yeah, that’s real trustworthy.” 

Bilbo was getting annoyed now and didn’t like Riley’s sudden change in temper. 

“I am not tracking your whereabouts!” Bilbo defended “I am worried about you and so is your sister! You have not been yourself lately! You think I don’t know. but I can tell that you’re not alright. I don’t know what they’re about, but I know you have nightmares! I know you walk around at night looking for answers to something I don’t understand. But I want to help, because I love you.” 

Riley fell silent for a while and Bilbo wondered if perhaps he’d finally knocked some sense into him. He hated seeing Riley acting so far from the man he loved and if Bilbo was honest, it even frightened him a little. 

“You can’t help me, Bilbo.” Riley replied, his voice no louder than a whisper. “No one can. In fact, you shouldn’t try to help me at all.

“Why?” Bilbo demanded “Why can’t I help you? Riley, you can’t push people away because you’re scared or going through something.” 

Bilbo realised his was grew louder because some of the elves walking past would stop now again to see what the commotion was about. He didn’t care though. He was angry at Riley for pushing him away, when Bibo just wanted a chance to understand what was going on 

“Bilbo..” Riley sighed “Let’s not do this right now.”

“No, let’s!” Bilbo protested “Because I would like to know what is going on!” 

“I just don’t think this is a good idea…” 

Bilbo couldn’t believe what was hearing and felt his face turned red with anger. 

“That what isn’t a good idea?” he asked “The party or us?” 

A silence fell between them and for a while, Riley didn’t say anything but it was enough of an answer for Bilbo. The hafling wasn’t sure whether what he felt in that moment was rage, sadness or confusion. Perhaps a mix of all three but he felt tears began to well up behind his eyes. In his heart, he knew what Riley said wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true after everything they’d been through and everything they’d shared.

“Oh, I see…” Bilbo whispered. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

Riley didn’t try to stop Bilbo when he walked off in a huff. He was halfway up the stairs leading back to Elrond’s house when the sound of footsteps reached him. 

"Bilbo!” Maggie called after her friend “Bilbo, where are you going?"

"You heard your brother!" Bilbo said, knowing Maggie had definitely heard their argument. "Back to the Shire! Where I belong! This was a mistake!"

Maggie ran in front of Bilbo to block his path. She was out of breath and for a moment, Bilbo did stop if only to hear what she had to say. 

"Bilbo, please don't listen to my brother.” Maggie begged “He is a fucking idiot! He loves you and you he does"

"It certainly doesn't seem that way anymore!" Bilbo said 

Bilbo kept walked but every time, Maggie blocked his path. 

“Riley is scared!” Maggie told him “I don’t know why or what’s changed, but he hasn’t been the same for a while. He’s done this before but it was for slightly different reasons. When he’s scared and thinks he’s hurting people, he pushes them away. Trust me, it’s kind of a classic Spencer family trait.” 

Bilbo sighed and listened to Maggie. Deep down, he knew she was right about Riley being scared. Nonetheless, his words stung and Bilbo was beginning to feel afraid that maybe a part of Riley had meant was he said. 

"Please stay, Bilbo." Maggie pleaded desperately. "He needs you. Riley is lost without you." 

Truthfully, Bilbo also knew that he was lost without Riley

**XXXX**

One of the downsides to being a ruler, was the lack of free time. Lord Elrond seldom complained though and took great pride in his role. He loved his people and ruling over Imladris was his duty as well as his birthright. Lately though, Lord Elrond wished there were less errands of diplomacy and paperwork, so that he could enjoy more time with his family. And with Maggie. Since she confessed her feelings to himself and Fili, she had filled many of the elf-lord's thoughts and focusing on his duties was difficult. Maggie had awoken something within Elrond, which thought had long since been forgotten. Both of them had known lost love and the pain of it. It seemed as though that was something that brought them closer. The teasing had become almost a game between them, one that he was determined to win. A lingering glance here, a brief stolen moment there They hadn't had any chance for privacy for days and Lord Elrond could feel the frustration building up. He was like a love sick elfling of his youth. 

In those days, Elrond had been confident in his abilities as a lover but these days, he was out of practice as it were. The dark-haired elf rarely got nervous and refused to admit as much as to anyone else, but when it came to this particular matter of the heart, he was indeed nervous. In some ways, Elrond still couldn’t believe that his feelings were reciprocated and it took much of his self-control to maintain calm when Maggie expressed those feelings a few days earlier. The other thing that surprised Elrond was how little it bothered him that Fili shared them too. It would be interesting to see how their arrangement unfolded but for all intents and purposes, Elrond was genuinely happy for the first time in a very long while. 

But, as a mother to a newborn, time was something Elrond knew Maggie wouldn’t have much of in the next few months. He knew the first few weeks were hard and that Maggie struggled with trying to read young Theo’s body language and decipher his cries of attention. So, when he promised himself that when they did see each other, he would give her his undivided attention. 

Three knocks on the door interrupted his thoughts and he exhaled a deep breath. 

“Enter." 

"Well, this is deja vu." Maggie said. 

Elrond looked up from his books and saw Maggie there, as expected. The elf-lord looked at her, allowing himself a moment to take in her beauty. She was in her nightgown, her hair out of her usual ponytail. It was a mess but he liked it that way as it enhanced the features of her face. Elrond was both happy and relieved that lately, Maggie had returned to her normal self; the woman who was full of warmth and laughter. The woman who had captured not only Estel’s heart but his own.

Lately, Elrond had found his thoughts lingering on Maggie, in moments when he really ought to be focusing on something else. Sometimes, he caught her looking at him for a bit longer than normal and then smiling. There were many times when Elrond had wanted to just kiss her, but he often worried about being too forthright, even after the conversation with her and Fili.   
"Maggie." Lord Elrond leaned back in his chair. “I’ve been thinking..” 

"Maybe we should stop thinking?" Maggie suddenly sat down on Lord Elrond's lap, one leg on either side. She leaned in to kiss him, fearing he would stop her at first but instead he welcomed it. 

"Is this a dream?" asked the elf-lord.

"I hope not." Maggie teased and they kissed again. Elrond grabbed Maggie by her waist, lifting her up and placing her on the desk. Both hands behind her on the desk as he loomed over her while she lay down on the oak table. He kissed her lips, her neck and her collarbone. Maggie grabbed the corners of the table as his lips gently covered her breasts and moved down the space between them. When he reached her legs, Elrond pushed them up so that Maggie’s feet rested on the edge of the table. The Elf-lord gently kissed the inside of her thigh and Maggie let out small moans of satisfaction. Then, Elrond pulled Maggie to him and she her legs wrapped around him, placing her hands on his chest, playing with the buttons on his robe. She pulled him in for a kiss and he replied. Maggie ran her hands through his dark hair and then she reached for the buttons on her nightgown, popping them off one by one, allowing the gentle fabric slip off her shoulders. 

At the sight of Elrond’s jaw dropping, Maggie smiled and felt very pleased with her victory. 

“Do you like what you see, hir-nin?” 

“Yes.” Elrond said “Very much.” 

“Are you going to stare all night?” 

The question surprised Elrond at first but then Maggie caught a glint of mischief in his eyes. In one movement the Elf-lord picked her up and carried her towards the bed.

**XXXX**

"Where do you think yer going?" 

After supper, Glorfindel and Riley made plans to meet at the stables. Dol Guldur wasn’t too far away but there was no point waiting around. Riley left a note for Maggie to not worry about him and that he would be back as soon as possible. As for Bilbo, well, Riley figured he would deal with that when he returned, assuming Bilbo was still there. Riley hadn’t told any other the others about his plans because truthfully, he wasn’t sure if there was much substance to them. But if the map was right and if there was even a small chance that his dad was alive, he would be daft to not at least explore that possibility. Even if it meant returning to Dol Guldur. The sound of Dwalin’s voice didn’t surprise him, In fact, Riley should have guessed one of the dwarves would use their stealth to follow him.

“Sorry Master Dwalin,” Riley said “Only Glorfindel and I are going this time.” 

“Like Mahal you are…” Dwalin protested “I can’t let this blonde princess get ya killed.” 

“Thank you for your confidence, Master Dwarf.” Glorfindel teased as he saddled the second horse. 

Riley was about to protest but a second voice joined the conversation. 

“Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?” Legolas asked. “We are going with you, muindor-nin.” 

Riley sighed and admitted defeated but at the same time counted himself lucky to have found such incredible brothers-in-arms. 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but let's go rescue my dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_To be continued….._ **
> 
> **_Okay, whew! There we go! A LOT happened in this chapter and I’m sorry if it was all a bit haphazard but I hope you enjoyed it. So, there’s a few things to unpack._ **
> 
> **_Riley’s growing darkness - how will he cope with it? Is their dad really alive and does it have anything to do with the religious cult?_ **
> 
> **_Maggie exploring her new relationship with Fili and Elrond? What do you guys think about that? What sort of things should I cover?_ **
> 
> **_Bilbo and Riley fighting - will they figure things out? Let me know what you think!_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Riley spirals further into darkness...
> 
> In which Fili and Maggie get closer..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** What’s this? A few days between updates? Don’t worry, I’m alive (barely) but I have had a hellish work-week and literally haven’t had time or energy to write until today. There’s not much to say about this chapter, but I hope you guys aren’t finding it boring. I’m also contemplating migrating all my work from Fanfic.net to Ao3 which is where I have the bigger readership. If you’d like my work to stay on FFNet, let me know. Finally, this chapter takes place over the course of a few days. I hope you’ll enjoy it :)

**CHAPTER TEN**

_“There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind.” - C.S Lewis_

Up until that morning, Maggie wasn't sure if elves actually did sleep. However, she got the answer to her question when she opened her eyes the next morning and found a certain elf-lord breathing heavily next to her. Memories of the previous night came back to her and Maggie smiled. As a lover, Elrond was surprisingly mischievous, as well as vigorous and incredibly determined. It was a side to him that Maggie had never seen before and she willingly gave herself to his mercy. Following their shared intimate moment, they lay awake for what must have been hours, talking about the past, the present and indeed the future. Even back on Earth, the future was something Maggie used to be afraid of. She hated not knowing what was ahead, but it was a fear most people shared. That fear had been strong in the first couple of months after Thorin’s death. Before deciding to Rivendell, she’d been certain that her life would be in Erebor, beside Thorin as his queen. 

Now, life was quite different than she’d imagine. Maggie was happy in Rivendell and could easily imagine spending her life raising Theo there, with Elrond and Fili. She would never forget Thorin though, or the love she still had for him. The moment Theo was born, she’d promised herself to make sure he also grew up knowing how great his father was and how much Maggie had loved him. The thought of Theo suddenly made Maggie realise that she was without her son and she shot up, her heart racing fast. 

"Do not worry, meleth-nin," Elrond assured her and gently pulled Maggie back beside him. "Theo is being well looked after by my sons, of which I'm told you are already aware."

"God, Elladan really does talk." Maggie said 

She breathed out a relieved sigh and rested her head on Elrond’s chest. They lay there for a while, in a comfortable, blissful silence as Elrond stroked Maggie’s hair while she listened to the relaxed and steady rhythm of his heart. He was happy with her, Maggie realised, and a part of her wondered how long he’d waited for this moment. She looked up at Elrond and when their eyes met, Maggie pulled him in for a kiss and he immediately replied. Feeling rather brave and mischievous, Maggie straddled herself on top of Elrond. The brown-haired elf sat up and reached for her, but when Maggie playfully pulled away, it only took one swift movement for Elrond to grab her and place himself onto of her instead. 

“My lord,” Maggie giggled, “You’re rather impatient.” 

“I have waited a long time to have you.” Elrond whispered into her ear and then kissed her neck. “Besides, I recall someone else being quite impatient last night. Perhaps we should find time to work on that self-control of yours,” 

Elrond pressed his lips on the other side of her neck, which sent shivers down Maggie’s spine. 

“My self-control?” she sassed “Hmph…”

Their moment was interrupted by two sharp knocks on the door. Maggie had a frustrating feeling that this was also something that would happen a lot. 

“My Lord Elrond,” said Erestor from behind the door, “I am sorry to interrupt, but you are needed.”

“I will be a moment, Erestor.” Elrond replied. 

Both Maggie and Elrond let out a frustrated sigh as they got out of bed and dressed. Normal life and motherhood, Maggie realised, meant having to deal with the unexpected but unlike before, she was ready for it. When she said goodbye to Elrond for the day, Maggie made her way down the corridor (via the kitchen for a quick look in the pantry), back to her own bedroom. This was the first time since Theo’s birth that she hadn’t been with him in the morning and Maggie was nervous. Of course she trusted Elladan and Elrohir to look after her son, but the nerves were still there. She needn’t have worried at all though, because when she reached her bedroom a few moments later, she was met by a sight that made her heart melt. She stood in the doorway and watched as Theo lay on her bed fast asleep, next to Estel who was snoring rather loudly next to his brother. They both shared a blanket and Estel was lying next to Theo, almost like a shield protecting him. 

“This is literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Maggie whispered, as not to wake the resting children, “How long have they been like that?” 

“All night,” Elrohir replied. "I had not the heart to part them." 

In that moment, Maggie remembered something and quietly opened one of the drawers. Amazingly, all these months later, Riley’s smartphone still had some battery life left and Maggie decided now was the perfect time to use it. She opened up the camera setting and zoomed in on Estel and Theo to take a photo. Elrohir watched in amazement and Maggie made a note to herself to introduce the concept of a selfie to the twins at some point later. 

“How was your night with adar?” Elrohir asked without trying to hide the smug grin on his face, “Enjoyable, I presume?” 

“Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer, ‘Ro?” Maggie replied

Carefully, Maggie sat on the bed next to her sleeping son and stroked his cheek with her thumb. Every day that passed, she definitely thought that his appearance resembled Thorin’s. Even now, Maggie was sure he would grow up to be just as handsome as his father, which was a thought that warmed her heart. The small baby coughed in his sleep but then breathed in and out normally again. 

“I am not as cruel as my brother, Maggie.” Elrohir replied, “But nonetheless, I am happy that you finally had some time alone together.” 

“What about Talathel?” Maggie asked curiously “Have you two had some time alone?” 

Now, it was Elrohir’s turn to blush. Ever since Estel had accidentally revealed Elrohir’s feeling for the elf-maiden, it was no secret that Elrohir was spending as much time as he could with his new love. As always, keeping anything private in Rivendell was a challenge and Maggie had to admit she enjoyed teasing Elrohir. Especially seeing how much the twins enjoyed tormenting and teasing her. Even though the teasing could sometimes be annoying, there was certainly no malice to it. Besides, Maggie had a feeling that if Rivendell was indeed going to be her home, she would have to get used to it. 

“Nay,” Elrohir replied quietly, “Things have been a bit hectic of late and well, I don’t want to rush things or put pressure on her.” 

“I suppose if it’s one thing you guys have on your side, it’s time.” Maggie agreed. “It’s very romantic, ‘Ro. I’m sure she appreciates it.” 

“To tell you the truth, I am also perhaps a bit...nervous. It’s been a while since I was with someone.” 

Maggie hadn’t meant to chuckle but it escaped her lips before she was able to stop herself. 

“Is most of Rivendell just sex-deprived for some reason?” she teased

“Certainly not if you are Glorfindel,” Elorhir grumped. “Who seems to find himself with a new lover quicker than the seasons change. I swear by Eru, if your brother wasn’t already with Master Baggins, I would not be surprised to find him in the bed of that blonde elf.” 

While there was sass in Elrohir’s voice, there was also a hint of actual annoyance towards Glorfindel. Maggie wondered why and she was sure there was a story there, she very much wanted to hear the rest of. At the mention of her brother’s name though, Maggie’s heart sank and she wondered how things were between him and Bilbo. Their argument the previous day had been intense and Riley had said some very hurtful things to Bilbo. This cycle of aggression and hurt wasn’t new to Maggie though and she knew exactly where it would lead. Riley was hurting and going through something she couldn’t understand. His way of dealing with it was by pushing away those he loved, followed by making rash and stupid decisions he would later regret. Unlike last time Riley had gone through this spiral of destruction, Maggie had no idea what was causing it. Poor Bilbo must be feeling even more confused than she was. 

“Wait,” Maggie snapped out of her thoughts “What do you mean you wouldn’t be surprised?” 

“Surely, you must have noticed Glorfindel swooning over your brother like a puppy?” Elrohir asked “Not to mention their bickering and did I not hear Erestor tell you that they are away on some mission this very morning?” 

It was true. Erestor had told Maggie that Riley and Glorfindel along with Legolas and Dwalin would be away for a few days. He wouldn’t tell her where exactly they went, but Maggie assumed it was part of whatever her brother was going through. Some of what Elrohir told her made sense because she knew Riley and Glorfindel had become good friends, even back when they first stayed in Rivendell almost a year ago. She also knew from Bilbo that the two of them hadn’t had an easy time lately, but Maggie knew how Riley felt about the hobbit. She also knew that Bilbo wanted to propose to him. Although, now she wasn’t so sure. If anything, Bilbo was even more stubborn than her brother and perhaps there was more to their argument she realised. 

“My brother is going through something, ‘Ro.” Maggie told him “I’ve seen it before and sometimes that means he does dumb shit which he later regrets. But I know how he feels about Bilbo and he wouldn’t risk losing that after everything they’ve been through. Hell, Bilbo is planning on asking Riley to marry him. Although, don’t tell anyone I said that.” 

“Well then,” Elrohir said “Let us hope for Riley’s sake that he is able to find his light and not succumb to darker desires.” 

Maggie was about to reply when Theo’s sudden crying caught her attention. The cry was shortly followed by a foul smell, which made both her and Elrohir wince. 

“That would be the ‘mummy I pooped myself again’ cry.” Maggie said and gently picked up Theo in his arms. 

She was amazed that through all the noise, talking and crying, young Estel was still comfortably asleep as if he had never been happier.

**XXXX**

"Care for some company?" Gandalf asked

Bilbo did not reply, knowing full well that he’d have Gandalf’s company whether he wanted it or not. Truth be told, he could do with some company because at least then it might stop the loud voices at the back of his head. Since his argument with Riley, his mind had been filled with doubts about everything. Of course he loved Riley and despite their argument, those feelings hadn’t gone away. In fact, Bilbo wasn’t sure they ever would but he was still feeling hurt and heartbroken. A part of him didn’t want to believe that Riley didn’t want to be with him because he knew that lately, he hadn’t been himself. Not even Maggie knew why her brother was acting so strangely, nor would he speak to anyone. Except, it would seem, Glorfindel. Bilbo was no fool, he knew that when Riley couldn’t sleep, he went wandering the corridors of Elrond’s House at night. Most recently, his explorations had led him to Glorfindel and the two had left to share in private conversations, which Riley had mentioned nothing of the following day. 

Jealousy was not a trait a respectable hobbit possessed, yet when it came to Riley Spencer it was becoming increasingly clear that Bilbo did indeed have a streak of jealousy within him. After everything they had been through, he didn’t want to believe that Riley would throw it all away over one argument. It made no sense at all and it certainly wasn’t like him. Bilbo wanted to help and wanted to let Riley know that no matter what happened, he would be there for him. That he didn’t have to go through anything alone. But, Bilbo wouldn’t be a Took or a Baggins if he didn’t feel a smidge of anger and annoyance over the whole affair. Perhaps having a few days space from each other would not be such a bad thing after all. 

“Riley does love you,” Gandalf said after a while. “You do know that?” 

“He has a funny way of showing it,” Bilbo grumbled. “Why does he do that, Gandalf? Why does he push people away?” 

Bilbo watched as Gandalf exhaled another one of his impressive smoke ships and leaned back on the bench. Despite the circumstances, it was a beautiful morning in late spring. This time of year had always been Bilbo’s favourite because everything was coming to life and preparing for the long summer. Spring was a season of rebirth and of love. It was never supposed to be a time of sadness or sorrow. 

“Perhaps because Riley is afraid,” Gandalf guessed. “Perhaps, it is because of all the things that people do in order to show that they don't need anybody. Meanwhile, all they really want to do is say, ‘Please keep me.’ We all want to be kept. The problem is that we are too afraid to let anyone know about it. It makes you wonder what are these fragile things in our hearts that have so much fear of being broken?” 

As always, the wizard’s words resonated deep within Bilbo and he found himself feeling a different kind of sadness. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he knew that when Riley came back from his quest, they would need to have a conversation and Bilbo hoped that perhaps they could still have a chance to fix things.

**XXXX**

_“Maggie must never know about the prophecy.”_

_“You think keeping me behind bars is enough to save your sister?”_

_“You have a darkness inside you that will destroy you.”_

_“We know your name, Riley son of Amandil. You have been marked.”_

Riley awoke abruptly from his dreams and shot up. It took him only a few moments to adjust to the dark and when he did, he saw that Glorfindel was already awake. The blonde elf sat by the fire, keeping the flames alive to bring them warmth through the night. Dwalin was snoring away next to the first, but Legolas was not in sight, which didn’t surprise Riley at all. They were making good speed to Dol Guldur, which wasn’t exactly something Riley was thrilled about. However, if there was even a small chance that his dad was alive, he would be foolish to not explore that opportunity. He owed it to both himself and to Maggie. 

Riley felt guilty over leaving Rivendell without saying goodbye properly, but he knew that his sister would be alright. Although there was no doubt in his mind that she would probably scold him for leaving, which was fair enough really. In earnest, Riley was glad to get away from Rivendell for a while and to have some sort of peace of mind, while he figured things out. Rather foolishly, he’d thought that perhaps being out in the wild again would help his sleep, but that was very clearly not the case. 

"Nightmares again?" Glorfindel asked as he poked the coals in the firepit. 

Riley ran his hands through his sweaty hair and exhaled a heavy breath. He knew there was no need to answer Glorfindel’s question because he already knew. The oldest Spencer took his blanket and moved over to the fire where he sat down next to Glorfindel and warmed his hands over the amber flames. Despite being late in spring, the evenings were still chilly. 

"You are getting close to the source," Glorfindel explained "That is why the dreams feel more intense." 

"Isn't that wonderful," Riley said as she stifled a yawn. “So things are going to get worse before they get better? Great.” 

That was to say, if things would get better at all. Riley couldn’t describe the exhaustion he felt all the time and no matter what he did, it just didn’t seem to get any better. It affected his mood and his mental health in a way that he hadn’t really experienced before. Even after their dad’s supposed death, when he fell into depression and used illicit substances, things had been manageable. Now, he had nothing to hold onto, not even Bilbo and it was all because he was an idiot. 

“This is not how I would normally spend my Friday nights.” Riley said, in an attempt to change the subject. 

“And how would you normally spend them?” Glorfindel asked, “I understand your world is quite different from ours? Do you miss it?” 

Strangely enough, it had been quite some time since Riley had thought about their world and their home. He had been so busy with everything happening in Middle-Earth that his old life suddenly seemed so far away. That wasn’t to say he didn’t miss his tiny apartment, awful part-time job and everything that came with being an adult, he did. But life in Middle-Earth had become so normal and he’d just accepted that this was home now, for better or for worse. 

“I don’t miss the pollution, or the terrible state of our government and not to mention the rain,” Riley chuckled as he pulled his knees up to his chest. “But I do miss my friends and going to a pub for a pint or two with Felix, my best friend. I miss having movie nights with Maggie and our friends where we order a shitload of pizza. God...I miss pizza and tacos. Most of all I miss my mum, so much that it hurts when I think of her. I wish I could tell her that there’s a chance dad might be alive. That Maggie has a son and that she’s now a grandmother. I wish that she was here to see all of this because she would love it. More than anything, I wish I could tell her that I love her.” 

When Riley finished speaking, he realised that perhaps he missed home more than he’d been willing to admit at first. There was silence for a moment and he expected Glorfindel to have questions about pizza or movies. Instead, Unexpectedly, Glorfindel’s hand drifted to Riley’s hip. It settled there and pulled him closer and their lips met in a careful, gentle kiss. Before Riley knew it, he’d granted Glorfindel access to his mouth the kiss instantly became deeper and more passionate. 

"Wait," Riley mumbled and pulled himself away from Glorfindel. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." 

Glorfindel sighed but didn’t protest. "Forgive me," he said "I was under the impression that you and Master Baggins were no longer courting. It seems I was mistaken." 

“Well, I’m not entirely sure that we are. But I love Bilbo," Riley admitted "And I’m afraid that unlike my sister, I can't have multiple lovers. I need to figure out a way to make things right with him. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have " 

Once again, Riley knew he had screwed up and when they got back to Rivendell, he knew he’d have to tell Bilbo the truth. He just had a feeling it probably wouldn’t go down too well.

**XXXX**

The next couple of days remained uneventful and Fili felt restless. He was so used to constantly being on alert, but now that things seemed to have somewhat calmed down, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Since Dwalin was away on some secret mission with Riley, Kili and Tauriel had taken over the interrogation of Malhas in the dungeon, which so far has led to nothing. It would seem their prisoner would rather starve himself to death instead of revealing the name of his master. It was frustrating to say the least. Now that Dwalin way away it also meant that Fili couldn’t focus his efforts on battle training as he otherwise would. Sparring with Kili or indeed Tauriel wasn’t quite the same. 

Fili simply felt as if he was waiting for something to happen and he wasn’t sure what it was, which made it worse. There was something lingering in the air, almost like a storm brewing and he knew the others could feel it too. He hated not knowing what was coming or how to prepare for it. So, instead of going mad trying to overthink things, Fili divided his time between helping Bilbo prepare for Maggie’s surprise birthday party and with Maggie herself. It seemed she’d taken his advice regarding Lord Elrond, as the elf-lord had been in a contagiously good mood recently. Feeling happiness for someone else’s joy, was something Fili had never really experienced before, but that is indeed what he felt when he saw Maggie interact with Elrond. 

He did very much enjoy their own private moments but when it came to physical intimacy and taking the next step, they hadn’t. It had been another reason for Fili’s growing frustration. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share that with Maggie, in fact, it was quite the opposite and it was what mostly filled his mind. At the same time, whenever his thoughts did linger on such moments, he also saw Thorin and then felt guilt. The blonde dwarf knew it was silly because he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Nor could he help who he loved, but yet Thorin’s glaring eyes made themselves known to him when he kissed Maggie or when they were close to getting intimate. 

The worst part was that he knew Maggie felt his unease and he wondered what she must be thinking. Did she perhaps think he didn’t want her? Or that he was uncomfortable with their arrangement? None of those things were true. Fili wanted nothing more than to be with Maggie wholeheartedly and he was quite happy for Elrond to also have her. The problems lay within Fili himself and he wasn’t entirely sure how to conquer them. 

So it was that on that warm Saturday afternoon, Fili found himself sitting in Lord Elrond’s blacksmith forge. It had been quite some time since Fili worked in a forge and while he was a bit rusty, his hands became familiar with how to use the tools. His uncle had been the one to teach him smithery and Fili had rather a natural talent for it. He found it relaxing and it also took away a lot of his own frustrations. 

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you working with your hands, brother.” came Kili’s voice from the doorway. “What’s brought on this sudden creativity?” 

“I’m working for a gift for Maggie,” Fili explained “We have been struggling to….you know. I know that she can feel my unease and I’m worried she thinks my heart may not be true. I just want to assure her that it is and…” 

Kili sat down on one of the stone seats and Fili realised he was rambling. Feeling nervous and insecure was something he wasn’t used to. In fact, Fili was terrified because he had never felt this way about anyone. It was intense, overwhelming and most of all it was true. He let out a frustrated sigh as he put down his tools. 

“Fee, I can tell that you are completely and utterly in love with her.” Kili said softly, sensing his older brother’s frustration. “That is the reason why you are struggling. Do you not realise? It’s clear to me that you feel guilt over Uncle and every day that your feelings for Maggie grow stronger, so does that guilt. It makes sense and it’s nothing to feel shame for. Not to mention she has just given birth to our cousin and has confessed her love for both you and Lord Elrond. With whom I’m told she shared an intimate moment not long ago.”

“Maggie is right,” Fili said “Elladan has a big mouth.”

Deep down, Fili knew his brother was right. In fact, he was surprised by how much Kili’s words made sense and how wise he sounded. It seemed as though spending so much time traveling in the wild had made him more mature and perhaps Tauriel also had something to do with that. 

“Brother, have you considered that perhaps Maggie is also feeling that same guilt?” Kili asked “Perhaps she is also afraid because of how she feels for you and what she felt for Uncle?” 

“What do you suggest I do?” Fili asked

“Well, I know for certain that hiding away in a forge isn’t going to sort anything. I happen to know that Maggie is in her chambers, because Oin just offered to take Theo for a while.” 

Fili didn’t need to be told twice, he put away his tools and immediately left the forge. By the time he found Maggie, she was indeed in her chambers sitting on the bed with the journal in her hand. He stood in the doorway for a while, deliberating whether to interrupt her or not because she seemed so lost in her own thoughts. When it came down to it, Fili knew he was indeed a very lucky dwarf and all his insecurities seemed so silly and insignificant. He walked into the room, sat on the bed and greeted Maggie with a kiss on her neck.

“You are looking lovely today, Amralime.” Fili whispered into her ear, “I have something for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” 

Maggie turned to Fili and looked at him with curious eyes, but then did as she was asked and closed them. When she opened her eyes again, Maggie looked down and was amazed by what she saw. In the palm of her hand lay pieces of jewellery, in the shape of earrings. They were beautifully and intricately designed, in the shape of braids, each with small beads attached to them. 

“Oh, Fili…” Maggie whispered “Did you make these?” 

Fili nodded. “You like them, I take it?" he asked

"They are stunning. Are they earrings?” Maggie carefully put the earrings on and Fili was pleasantly surprised by how well they seemed to fit her. 

“Yes,” Fili replied as he wrapped his arms around Maggie, leaning his cheek on her shoulder. “They are courting beads. I wanted to give you something to show that I am serious about us. I know you used to have a bead in your hair from my uncle and I didn’t really but I wanted this to be something special for us. Riley told me you liked earrings and so I thought --” 

Maggie interrupted Fili’s nervous ramblings by crashing her lips against his. The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiraling through his system.   
“What’s the matter?” Maggie asked, suddenly very self-conscious “Did I do anything wrong?” 

“Not at all.” Fee replied softly, “I’m just...a bit scared. ” 

Fili’s words surprised Maggie, but as she looked him in those beautiful eyes, she could tell.She’d always known Fili to be strong, brave and valiant. Now, he looked vulnerable and indeed a bit scared. 

“It’s okay to be scared, Fee.” Maggie assured him and tousled his beard. “But you don’t have to be scared alone and we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

“That’s just it,” Fili said “I do want you. All of you. Wholly and completely. If you will have me.” 

Maggie nodded with a smile. Now, it was Fili who kissed her and rested his hands around her neck. As they kissed, his eyes closed fearlessly, His tense nerves soon began to relax, his troubles, his concerns began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only him and Maggie. This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_To be continued…_ **
> 
> **_There we go! Chapter ten! It’s not the most exciting chapter, sorry about that! Things will pick up in the next chapter._ **
> 
> **_How do you guys feel about Riley’s downward spiralling? Will he get back to his normal self? Is their dad actually alive? Leave a comment and let me know what you think!_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things take an interesting turn for both Maggie and Riley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** A slightly more interesting chapter than the previous one. We’re about halfway through this fic. It won’t be as long as “Castaways” I’m afraid, but there’s still a few good things to come. This chapter turned into more of a thriller than I planned but I had a lot fun writing it and I hope you’ll like it :)

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_“You need to spend time crawling alone through shadows to truly appreciate what it is to stand in the sun.”_

Riley and Glorfindel spent the remainder of the journey to Dol Guldur mostly in silence. Both Legolas and Dwalin noticed something was off but neither of them mentioned anything, instead they kept the conversation matter-of-fact and to the point. Riley knew that kissing Glorfindel was a monumental mistake and one that he would regret forever. Yet, somehow he’d allowed himself to be overcome by curiosity and desire. How could he have allowed himself to be so foolish? Riley loved Bilbo Baggins and there was nothing in his heart that would change that. Now, because of his own stupidity and selfishness, he risked losing all of it because of one moment of weakness. Riley had began to lose count over the amount of dumb decisions he’d made lately and they were all weighing heavy on his conscience. Every now and again, he also caught the questioning glances from Dwalin and even though he didn’t explicitly say anything, his opinions were made perfectly clear. 

So, even though it was hard, Riley focused whatever remained of his mental strength on the mission ahead. They needed a plan for what they would do once they reached the fortress because truthfully they had no clue what was waiting for them behind the gates of Dol Guldur. The closer they got, the heavier Riley’s heart became and the dark thoughts that occupied his mind grew louder. All his doubts repeated themselves in his mind over and over again, covering every angle of every decision he’d made over the past few months. Just like Glorfindel told him, it was stronger the closer to the source they came and once they were standing at the gates of Dol Guldur, it was almost unbearable. 

“Oh, I hate this place.” Riley said as he looked on the giant stone structure in front of them. 

Almost immediately, all the memories of his last visit with Gandalf came flooding back. He remembered how they’d found Thrain frantically scuttering amidst the shadows. Then there were the orcs who’d made Dol Guldur their stronghold. Despite Gandalf’s best efforts, not even he had been able to fight off the orc pack, which is what had led him to becoming imprisoned and then later facing Sauron himself in the shape of the necromancer. Even the Battle Terrors he had suffered after the Five Armies, was nowhere near as bad as dealing with the aftermath of the Necromancer and the Nazgul. 

Riley realised how shallow and loud his breathing must have been when he felt Legolas put an assuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to his friend who smiled at him. 

“We are in this together, muindor-nin,” Legolas assured him. “No matter what we find on the other side.”

“Aye,” Dwalin agreed. “Until the end.” 

Riley cast a careful glance to Glorfindel who only nodded in response. Taking one deep breath, they walked in through the huge iron gates of the Fortress of Sorcery. 

The first the Riley noticed though, was how quiet it was. It reminded him exactly of how things were when he was there with Gandalf. Except back then, they’d known it was a trap from the start. Riley wasn’t sure how he knew, but his gut told him it was definitely empty. There were definitely signs that people had been there; burnt out fire pits, leftover food that had not yet begun to rot. There was also a lingering, foul stench in the air which made it difficult to not vomit. Whoever had resided within the walls of the fortress this time were human and not orcs. It seemed like perhaps there were more of Malhas’ men than they’d first been led to believe. 

It gave reason to worry about the bigger picture of it all. If they had emptied out the fortress, did that mean they had been warned about their arrival? If so by whom? The traitor residing in Rivendell. The lack of knowledge regarding the traitor in Rivendell was another growing reason for Riley’s concern. Lord Elrond was made aware of course and had put Erestor in charge of speaking with the resident elves and conducting an in-depth investigation. It was done as discreetly as possible, as not to cause chaos or panic with the residents of Imladris. The more Riley thought about it, the more it made sense that the traitor was somebody who knew the Hidden Valley well and someone who knew about everything that had happened since Maggie’s arrival. If Lord Elrond hadn’t been able to see Estel and Maggie with his magic when they had first been kidnapped by Malhas, then someone from Rivendell must have known it would be his first move. 

In his heart, Riley knew that nobody in their family was responsible, which meant that it had to be somebody who was on the outside but still close enough to be trusted. Somebody who knew Maggie well enough to know when she would be in her bedroom at night and of other intimate details. Someone who knew the ways in and out of Elrond’s House very well and someone who they trusted. 

There was only one name that came to Riley’s mind. 

Talathel. 

God I hope I’m wrong, Riley thought as he carefully treated along the corridors of Dol Guldur. He knew Elrohir had recently taken to spending rather a lot of time with the elf-maiden and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was all part of her plan. To nestle her way into their lives so that they would not question her loyalty to them or to Elrond. Seducing one of his sons was certainly the right way to go about it, especially as Elrond himself was too busy focusing his attention on Maggie. It was the perfect plan, really and Riley was surprised he hadn’t thought about it before. The silence deeply unsettled him and he could feel the tension still hanging in the air. Even Legolas looked uncomfortable, which was saying something because hardly anything scared the Prince of Mirkwood. 

“I don’t like this,” Dwalin said. “Why’s it so quiet? It must be a trap.” 

“It is no trap, Master Dwarf.” Glorfindel assured him “There is nobody here.” 

“Where are they then?” 

Riley wondered the same thing. It made no sense at all and that’s what scared him. Then, something caught Riley’s attention and when he turned around, he faced a corridor he was sure hadn’t been there a moment ago. A memory stirred in his mind and he found himself recalling his nightmares of running through Dol Guldur and the voice that called out to him. All of a sudden, Riley felt his spidey-senses tingle and he began to run down the corridor, shortly followed by Glorfindel, Dwalin and Legolas. 

“Dad!” Riley called out, “Dad! Where are you!” 

After a few moments of calling out to his dad and not hearing anything, Riley started to feel as if perhaps this had all been a ruse and a foolish idea to begin with. 

Then suddenly, he heard a voice call back to him. 

“Riley!” came an all too familiar voice from the end of the corridor. “I’m here!” 

It was almost as if Riley’s heart jumped out of his chest and he stopped breathing for just a second. Years had passed since he last heard his father’s voice, yet there was no doubt in his mind that it was the same voice belonging to the man who had raised him and Maggie. The man who had told them stories of Middle-Earth since they were far too young to understand its significance. Their father was alive. 

The voice was unmistakably familiar but even so, Riley held his breath until he was close enough to let the torchlight illuminate his face. 

At first, Riley stood still for a few moments when he saw his father, sitting on the floor and chained to the wall. He was there in flesh and blood, but in that moment, Riley was struck by fear because there was still a very real possibility that this could all be a trap. Maybe their dad wasn’t there after all and this was simply some kind of magical disguise? Somehow though, Riley knew that wasn’t the case, but there was only one way to find out for sure. 

“Holy shit...dad?” Riley whispered as he ran up to his father. 

Even though it had been years, his father still looked the same as he always had. He had long dark hair, which was slightly messier than it usually was. His usually trimmed beard was now rather bushy. He still had the same kind and wise eyes as he’d always had and when Riley crouched down next to his father, he knew it was really him. 

“Riley?” Amandil asked with a tired voice “Is it really you?” 

Riley nodded and tears immediately began to well up behind his eyes. “It’s really me, dad,” he said “Jesus, let’s get you out of these.” 

“Allow me,” Dwalin offered and in one carefully calculated movement, he swung his axe and broke off Amandil’s chains.

As soon as Riley had taken the rest of the chains off Amandil and helped him back up his feet, he threw his arms around his father. He didn’t care that the others saw him crying like a small child and he didn’t ever want to let go of his father again. The fact that he was there at all was nothing short of a miracle and he had so many questions that needed answering. For now, Riley felt as if he was a little boy again seeing his father for first time in a very long while. 

“I have so many questions,” Riley said when he finally let go “How is this possible?” 

“I know you have questions,” his dad said “They will be answered, in time.” 

“My Lord Amandil,” Glorfindel interrupted “We must leave, I can sense something arriving.” 

“I feel it too,” Legolas agreed and grabbed one of his arrows. “A Blue Wizard approaches.” 

Voices echoed amongst them and every time Riley turned around, he heard a new voice calling out to them. The steady sound of footsteps reached his ears and along with Glorfindel, Legolas and Dwalin, they formed a protective shield around Amandil. A new figure emerged from the shadows and Riley didn’t have to guess twice about who it was. The long, white beard, blue cloak and a pointed blue hat made it unmistakable. It was one of the infamous Blue Wizards. One of the Istari who were part of Gandalf’s order, yet few people knew of their whereabouts or what had become of them over the past few thousand years. One thing was for sure and that was that they were no longer part of the forces of light. 

“You will not hurt my father!” Riley threatened. “You’ll have to kill me first!” 

“Why else do you think I am here, boy!” the Wizard mocked 

As Alatar raised his staff, a flock of birds appeared and surrounded the blue wizard. It was followed by a blinding white light and a loud booming voice. At first, Riley thought it was Gandalf but to his surprise, he saw the familiar face of an old friend he had also not seen in a very long time. The flock of birds should have been a giveaway, really. 

“Radagast!” Riley couldn’t believe his eyes. “What are you doing here?!” 

“Gandalf asked me to keep an eye on this place,” the Brown Wizard replied “We have been suspecting activity here for quite some time. You must leave! I will handle Alatar, we are old friends after all.” 

“We can help!” Riley told him. “There is strength in numbers!” 

“Go! Now!” Radagast commanded “I am sending you away from this place!” 

Riley was about to protest again but Radagast mumbled words in an ancient language and when his staff reached the stone floor, the earth shifted beneath his feet and suddenly, Dol Guldur faded away from around them. When Riley opened his eyes again, he was lying on the grass, near a familiar path that was not far from Rivendell. What the hell, Riley thought as he pulled himself off the ground. 

“Teleportation,” he guessed. “Well, that’s new.”

**XXXX**

Theo refused to fall asleep that night and Maggie had tried everything but nothing worked. All he did was cry until the only thing Maggie could do was cry herself. Tauriel had kindly offered to look after Theo with Kili so that Maggie could sleep, but Maggie politely declined. If she were to be comfortably in her role as a mother, that also meant she would have to learn to deal with the more difficult moments alone. While she appreciated the help she was offered by the others, she also didn't want to take it for granted. 

So, when it was late in the evening and Theo still wouldn't sleep, Maggie picked her son up in her arms and decided to try a different method. As always, the corridors were quiet, except the gentle roar of a nearby fireplace. The dark used to frighten Maggie, but after spending so much time sleeping out in the dark with the dwarves and wandering the hallways of Elrond's House. There was nothing within these walls that would hurt her. 

A part of Maggie wondered if perhaps Elrond was awake but she resisted the urge to go see him or Fili. She was definitely in the honeymoon phase of a new relationship and if her waking thoughts weren't with Theo, they often strayed to her two partners. Her and Fili had finally been able to have an intimate moment of their own. It was absolutely incredible and even Fili was rendered speechless afterwards. Naturally, there had been no small amount of teasing from Kili and indeed also Oin, once they noticed his increased good mood. Even Elrond had joined in the banter, which surprised Maggie as well as everyone else but it was welcome. 

"Come on, Theo." Maggie pleaded "Please sleep. Mummy isn't sure she can stay up all night."

Theo responded by crying more, as if to tell Maggie she would be staying up whether she was able to or not. After all, it was in the fine print that came with motherhood. In Theo's first week, he had been good at sleeping. So good that he almost had Maggie convinced it would continue that way. Her own naivety proved her wrong and as she rocked Theo back and forth, while walking down the corridor that would take her past the kitchen, he was still crying. 

"It's okay baby boy," Maggie whispered but she could still hear the desperation in her own voice. "God, I wish you could speak and tell me what is wrong." 

Maggie suddenly stopped in her tracks, as the sound of voices reached her. She immediately recognised one of them as Talathel, but the other was a bit more difficult to place. As she listened to the conversation, Maggie thought Talathel sounded a bit frantic, which was unusual because she was always so calm and composed. 

_"I am not certain how much longer this pretence will hold."_ Talathel said, her voice was a whisper but Maggie was close enough to hear some of the conversation. 

Thankfully, Theo had stopped crying, almost as if he knew that any noise would surely give away their hiding place. 

" _They are already suspicious,"_ Talathel said _"Erestor and Lindir are keeping an annoyingly close watch on me. I have been unable to get close to them."_

Them? Maggie wondered who Talathel was trying to get close to, but there was also a part of her that did not want to find out. The new tone in Talathel's voice was one that made her deeply uncomfortable. For all these months, Talathel was somebody who Maggie trusted. She had become a good friend to her when things were tough and she had helped her give birth to Theo. Maggie has shared personal details of her intimate relationships because other than Tauriel, it felt good to have another woman to speak with. Now, it seemed like Tauriel was not who she claimed to be and Maggie knew then that she was the traitor they were searching for.

" _Then you must find a way,"_ said the second voice. It belonged to a man. _"We are running out of time and our master's patience is growing thin. Tell me your heart has not softened towards them? Do not forget your place in this, she-elf! You are blood bound to our Master's will!"_

 _"I have not forgotten!"_ Talathel snapped. " _And I will carry out my part! Which is more than can be said for you!"_

_"Careful."_ the male voice taunted, _"Your emotions are showing."_

Maggie's heart was racing, because she knew who the second voice belonged to. It was Malhas who was out of his cell. Why would Talathel let him out and how had they passed the guards? Then, as if the timing couldn't be worse, Theo began to cry again and when Maggie heard footsteps in her direction, she saw Talathel's figure appearing just as Maggie stood in the doorway to the kitchens. At first, Talathel seemed surprised to see Maggie but then her face softened.

"Lady Margaret," Talathel said "What are you doing up at such a late hour?"

"Um, well Theo couldn't sleep" Maggie replied, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "So, I thought we would explore. It works for me and I thought it might work for him, but not such luck, I'm afraid." 

It was strange, Maggie thought, but she was sure Talathel seemed almost nervous. As if seeing Maggie had somehow caught her off guard. 

"It is a cold night to be exploring" Talathel told her calmly."Come, let us get you and Theo back to bed." 

"Sure, yeah." Maggie agreed and they began walking back towards Maggie's bedroom. Her mind raced at a million miles per hour and she wondered what course of action to take. She knew she had to tell someone, especially if Malhas was set free. "Umm...Talathel, to whom were you speaking just now?"

Talathel raised an eyebrow. "You must be mistaken, it was just me. It seems you are perhaps more tired than you think. Babies have that effect." 

"Uh huh," A strong feeling of unease began to take shape in Maggie's gut and for reasons she couldn't quite understand, she also felt very afraid. Theo had finally settled down in her arms and they kept walking in silence. 

I need to do something, Maggie thought. It became increasingly clear to her that Talathel's intent was to harm her and also Theo. She also knew that Talathel could sense her fear, which probably meant she was aware that Maggie had heard the conversation with Malhas. Elrond, Maggie thought as she held Theo closely to her. Elrond if you can hear me, Theo and I are in big trouble. Talathel is the traitor. Malhas is out of his cell. Code fucking red. 

"You know what, Tala." Maggie said, "I think I'm good from here. I can find my way back."

As Maggie was about to quicken her pace, Talathel grabbed her arm. In a frozen moment, Maggie stared at the elf-maiden in front of her and for what seemed like ages, nothing happened until Maggie snatched her arm back from Talathel. 

Then, Maggie Spencer ran for her life. 

She clutched Theo in her arms as she ran, letting her adrenaline take over. Maggie took a sharp left turn, which led into a hallway she wasn't too sure where it lead. Nevertheless, her flight or fight response kicked in and her heart was racing fast as Theo kept crying. She hoped Elrond somehow had heard her SOS, because while she had no powers of telepathy, a part of her hoped that their connection meant he would hear her. Talathel's footsteps closed up on her and Maggie knew that as a human, she stood absolutely no chance of out-running an elf. Maggie knew she should have stuck to more familiar paths because she soon found herself at a dead-end. 

"There is no point in running, Maggie." Talathel said. "Give him to me quietly and this will not hurt." 

Her voice was deceitfully gentle and while Theo still cried, she tried to soothe her frightened son. It was difficult to stay calm when she was terrified herself. Elrond, she thought, where are you guys? Before Maggie knew it, Talathel was in front of her, reaching out to Theo but Maggie turned her son away from her. 

"I won't let you have him!" Maggie shouted "You'll have to kill me first!" 

Talathel's voice changed to something much more sinister. 

"Very well then," Talathel reached for something hanging from her belt. "Have it your way." 

The next few moments happened so quickly, Maggie barely had time to register them. It only took Talathel a swift movement to grab Theo out of her arms and she cried out. Then, Maggie's motherhood instincts took over and she took a step forward to grab Talathel's wrist in an attempt to take Theo from her. The brown-haired elf was much quicker than Maggie and freed herself from her grasp by twisting Maggie's hand. She heard the muscle snap in her hand but the pain was nothing compared to the fear of losing her son. Maggie ducked and they continued back and forth, each of Maggie's attempts thwarted by Talathel's much more superior agility. Just when Maggie thought she had a chance to grab Theo, Talathel pinned her against the wall with her elbow. 

"Please don't take him," Maggie begged as tears began to well up behind her eyelids. "He's my whole world and he has done nothing to deserve this." 

"Do not move, traitor." Came Elrond’s sudden voice and Maggie felt brief relief as she looked up and saw both him and Erestor behind Talathel. "Give up the child and your death will be swift." 

For a moment, Maggie thought Talathel would actually surrender, given that she was outnumbered. She was about to open her mouth and speak when suddenly, something cold and sharp pierced through the lower part of her abdomen, just below her belly-button. First, Maggie gasped and then there was an intense tingle, like a severe electric shock. Next, Maggie felt a heatwave through her whole system, so intense it was nearly unbearable. It was only after the rush of heat that Maggie actually felt the pain and saw her hands covered in blood as she looked down. It didn’t take long before the whole world began to blur and slowly fade around her. She heard voices shouting, the sound of a body falling to the ground. Theo was crying in the distance and as Maggie tried to make sense of what was happening, she felt the weight of her own body give in and she collapsed into the arms Elrond. There was utter chaos around her as she heard Erestor shouting orders and guards running through the corridors, no doubt to find Malhas who was on the run. The last thing Maggie saw was the blurry but familiar shape of her brother running towards. 

Behind her brother though, was a face Maggie hadn’t seen in a very long time and it made her wonder if she was truly dead or dying.

Her father couldn’t possibly be alive. 

That’s when Maggie blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_To be continued…._ **
> 
> **_I know, I know! I’m sorry! I did promise every other chapter wouldn’t be traumatizing but this one kind of wrote itself. It’s not as long as the others but more intense than anything._ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maggie wakes up, there is a reunion and we find out some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Yikes, this is the longest I’ve left between updates. Work is still hectic and I’m usually too tired to write a lot in the evenings. However, my weekend starts on a Thursday so new chapters will probably be up at least on a Friday.. Man, I’m having far too much fun finding quotes for these chapters. If you guys have suggestions for quotes that might suit, send them my way! 
> 
> Quick explanation as I've had some confusion regarding the chronology of this series. 
> 
> The original that started it all was called **A Day in the Life.** In this one, Maggie and Riley were cousins and just ended up in Rivendell. It was awful and has since been deleted from my account. 
> 
> The sequel was called **All Bonds of Fellowship** and is still on my account but will be rewritten because as I'm now writing **Mélamar** , it'll be a trilogy. Having recently reread it, **ABOF** was also terrible and I cannot wait until I get to rewrite it as my writing style and abilities have changed a lot (thank God) since 2012-2013. 
> 
> Hope that clears it up!
> 
> As always, thank you for the kind words, likes and kudos. 
> 
> This chapter is mainly fluff and a lot of necessary dialogue, but I hope you’ll enjoy it :)

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_“It is an old maxim of mine that when you have excluded the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth” - Sherlock Holmes_

Fili had never seen Lord Elrond quite so furious before. In fact, fury nowhere near the right word to describe his outrage. Even his own sons had seemed frightened when the elf-lord had yelled orders to find Malhas no matter what it took. Elladan and Elrohir immediately set out with Legolas and Tauriel following suit, as well as more guards. Fili had heard the commotion from his room and somehow knew immediately that Maggie was in trouble. By the time he found the others in the hallway, he saw Talathel dead on the floor and Maggie in Elrond’s arms, both their hands covered in blood. If the murderous traitor wasn’t already dead, Fili would have killed her himself. It seemed as though Elrond had gotten there before him and he couldn’t blame her. Elrond quickly got Maggie to the healing room, where he immediately began to work on the healing, while Oin helped.

Thankfully, Theo remained unharmed, but even when Fili tried to soothe his baby cousin, he kept crying. Even though he was barely two weeks old, Theo (unsurprisingly) had a close bond with his mother and all the new impressions around him were no doubt overwhelming. Fili wanted nothing more than to be in the healing room with Maggie. However, he also knew that she was in  
more than good hands with both Elrond and Oin’s combined healing powers. So, while the commotion around him eventually died down, all Fili could do was patiently wait for news of Maggie’s recovery.

The young prince also noticed the timely return of Riley, Glorfindel and Dwalin. He knew from Kili that they had been to Dol Guldur to find some answers Riley had been searching for. It seemed to Fili that those answers had been found in the shape of a man who had come back with them from Dol Guldur. It was strange, Fili thought, because while the newcomer looked like a normal man, he also had something otherworldly about him. It was almost as if he could be both young and ancient all at the same time. Fili also knew that he was important from how the others acted around him. Gandalf had even greeted him with a bow, which the wizard only did for people he revered in some way. Even Dwalin, who was usually skeptical of unfamiliar faces, seemed to respect him.

When Theo finally fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying and intensity of the evening, Fili let out an exasperated sigh and buried his face in his hands. He knew Oin stood in the doorway before he looked up. Having spent so much time with the other dwarves meant that he often recognised them in subtle ways that humans or indeed elves didn’t pick up on. Oin, for example, had a very distinct way of walking and usually put his weight on his left foot instead of the right foot like the other dwarves. He also had gained an ever so slight (barely noticeable) limp, undoubtedly due to old age

“How is she?” Fili asked worriedly “When can I see her?”

“Lord Elrond wasted no time and I was able to help some,” Oin replied as he entered the room. “Maggie will be fine but she needs rest.”

The older dwarf carefully peeked into the crib, as if to double check that Theo was still fine. For being such a small child, he showed early signs of somebody who would grow up to snore, much like his father.

“Thank Mahal,” Fili mumbled “How could we have been so blind, Oin? Talathel was amongst this whole time and none of us suspected a thing. We let our guard down and both Maggie and Theo nearly died.”

“Talathel was cunning,” Oin said as he cleaned out his hearing instrument and put it down beside him. “She also had help. We must not blame ourselves, because we couldn’t possibly have known. It is no one’s fault.”

Deep down, Fili knew that Oin was right. It was nobody’s fault and it was likely that Talathel had been under orders for many months. Nonetheless, Fili was still filled with anger because they had trusted her. Talathel had become Maggie’s friend and helped her through the difficult birth of Theo. He couldn’t understand how someone could have such ill-intent based on the simple fact that Theo was half-human and half-dwarrow. It made no sense and Fili wondered who Talathel had been influenced by. No doubt the same person or people who Mahal so intensely believed in. Rivendell was supposed to be one of the safest elven kingdoms in Middle-Earth, yet on more than one occasion that had proved to not be the case. If they’d allowed a traitor to live as one of them unnoticed for such a long time, what was there to say it wouldn’t happen again? Perhaps his mother was right, maybe they would have been safer in Erebor.

Fili shook the doubts of his head and cursed himself for allowing them in the first place. Lord Elrond was one of the most powerful elves in Middle-Earth and Fili had seen more than enough proof of this in the past year. Above all, he knew that the elf-lord would sooner rather die himself than risk Maggie and Theo getting hurt. Fili knew it because he felt exactly the same thing. Even though it was early days in their courtship, Fili had never felt anything like this before. It was both amazing and absolutely terrifying. He couldn’t help but wonder if this is what his uncle had felt like as well. The other strange thing was that Fili felt no jealousy towards Lord Elrond. Kili asked him about it and Fili had no explanation about why that was. Rather than jealousy, he felt happiness that Maggie and Elrond were finally able to explore a connection they’d shared for a long time. Sometimes, there was still a bit of lingering guilt from Thorin, but it was getting easier to deal with.

“Who is he, Oin?” Fili asked after a moment’s silence, “That man from Dol Guldur? Everyone treats him like he is some sort of royalty.”

“That is because he is, lad.” Oin replied, his voice more serious. “Our new guest is Lord Amandil of Andúnië; Maggie and Riley’s father.”

Fili couldn’t believe his ears. In all the time he’d known Maggie and Riley, they’d always said that their father died eight years ago. It had caused a lot of grief and pain within their family. Fili also knew that Maggie had known her father under a different name, Alan Spencer and not Lord Amandil. It was only during their first visit to Rivendell when his true identity had been revealed through visions to Maggie, when she had also been near death. How could he possibly be alive after such a long time? Fili also wondered how Maggie would react to it when she woke up, because he knew how much she missed her father from how she always spoke of him. It was a feeling Fili could resonate with all too well. Even though the memories of his own father were very vague as he had been a young dwarfling at the time of his passing, there were still some things he recalled. Such as the sound of his voice, his scent and other such impressions. He hated the fact that Theo was also growing up without a father and had long since swore that he would do what Thorin had once done for him and Kili and raise Theo as if he were his own son.

Fili owed it to his uncle.

 **XXXX**

When Maggie finally opened her eyes, she felt an ever so slight twinge in her abdomen and winced. It took a while before her surroundings became clearer and she noticed that she was back in her bedroom. The rays of sunlight piercing through the window told Maggie that it was mid-morning. She was lying in her own bed, dressed in her white nightgown and had been tucked neatly under soft sheets. Although she had no idea how long for, she knew she must have been asleep for while because she felt well rested. However, she couldn’t remember dreaming at all. The last time she’d woken up like this was during her first arrival in Rivendell, when Elrond had also healed her after a run-in with Azog the Defiler in those early days with the Company. It felt like almost a lifetime ago and for some reason, Maggie realised in that moment that she really missed the Company. A part of her felt bad that she hadn’t exactly been amazing at keeping in touch with them, apart from the odd letter to Dis and Balin via raven. Things had been a little busy lately though but she did think about them a lot. Every time Oin, Dwalin and Fili wrote to them, she made sure to have them include her love and ask about how life was going in Erebor.

As Maggie’s head began to clear and the blurriness eventually subsided, she began to remember the events in the hallway with Talathel. The last thing she recalled was Elrond’s arms holding her and commotion around her. She’d felt a cold, sharp blade piercing through her skin, followed by sensory overload as her system slowly began to shut down. Everything faded away around her and next thing Maggie knew, she heard Theo’s screams before falling unconscious. At the thought of her son, Maggie instantly shot up and her heart raced fast .

“Theo!” she gasped

Maggie’s eyes darted around the room in panic and her mind began to imagine the worst case scenarios, before a calm voice brought her attention back to the present. It was strange to think that not long ago, Maggie would have laughed at the thought of ever being a mother because she valued her freedom. Now, she couldn’t imagine her life without Theo because he brought her so much love and so much joy. She remembered that moment of pure fear when Talathel had so easily taken Theo from her. A part of Maggie thought that Talathel had won, but thankfully, Elrond must have heard her calling out to him.

“It’s alright, Maggie.” came Riley’s familiar voice. “He’s fast asleep in his crib.”

Her older brother was sitting by the side of her bed and Maggie had a strong sense of deja vu. The first thing that immediately struck her was that this was the first time the two of them had been alone for some time. The second thing Maggie noticed was how tired Riley looked. Not just the kind of tire one was from lack of sleep, but it was a different kind of tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and a worn out expression on his face. Maggie had seen it before and it made her wonder how her brother was coping with everything. It was weird enough that Riley randomly decided to head off on some secret mission with Glorfindel without hardly telling anyone, and now suddenly he was back.

“Riley!” Maggie threw her arms around her brother and they stayed in that embrace for some time. Over the past nearly nine months, they had spent so much time apart that Maggie sometimes felt they weren’t as close as they used to be. “You’re back! I was starting to worry!”

“Yeah, sorry I took so long.” Riley apologised “Things got a bit interesting for a while? How are you feeling?”

From the crib, Maggie could hear Theo’s gentle breathing and she exhaled a relieved sigh as her heartbeat steadied.

“I feel okay, I think. A bit disoriented.” she said and leaned back against a pillow. “How long have I been out? What happened after I passed out?”

“You’ve been out of it for two days, it was a pretty bad cut. Elrond was absolutely furious,” Riley replied and his voice became more serious. “His eyes turned completely dark and just filled with this burning rage I’ve never seen before. To be honest, it was bloody terrifying. I think it even scared Gandalf. Elrond really loves you, Maggie. Both him and Fili.”

Riley didn’t exactly sound surprised, but he said it in such a way that Maggie didn’t really know what to reply. The events of that night played over in Maggie’s mind and she couldn’t believe how blind they had all been. For months, Talathel had lived in Rivendell as one of them and they trusted her. In hindsight, Maggie wasn’t sure when it started because she was always just there. In fact, she was one of the first friends Maggie made and there were so many times when she was grateful for Talathel’s advice and company because it was nice to have another woman who understood her. Especially throughout the pregnancy and now it made since why the elf-maiden was so keen on befriending Maggie. Theo even liked her because whenever Talathel carried him or helped look after him, her son was always at ease.

“I’m just so shocked, Ri.” Maggie said after a while “I can’t believe it was her all along. She helped me through so much and she was my friend. I feel like such an idiot.”

“It’s not your fault, Mags.” Riley assured her “We were all fooled. I mean, I know I didn’t know her but from how everyone has been talking, nobody saw it coming. Not even Elrond.”

“What about Elrohir? How has he been dealing?”

It wasn’t news to anyone that Elrohir had been spending time with Talathel and confessed his feelings to her. Maggie wondered if that was also a part of her plan in an attempt to get close to them. What kind of person would fake having feelings for someone, just so that they could try to commit such an atrocious act as killing an innocent child. All because the child was half-human and half-dwarrow. Sure, racism was a very real problem back in their world and people did awful things in its name, but somehow Maggie hadn’t expected it in Middle-Earth. Perhaps that was also naive of her.

“You know ‘Ro,” Riley said “Stoic as ever, but ‘Dan and Erestor are keeping an eye on him. You know, sis. He will be fine but it’ll take some time.”

“I feel bad,” Maggie admitted “I was the one who convinced him to pursue Talathel because I was so consumed by my own butterflies and wanted the whole world to feel what I feel.”

"There's nothing wrong with that, sis."

Theo suddenly began to cry and Riley picked up his nephew from the crib. Maggie watched as her brother softly whispered and rocked her son back and forth, until he passed Theo to Maggie. Immediately, his small hands reached for her skin and as Maggie fed him, she relaxed. Theo was unharmed, safe and in her arms. She swore to herself that she would never let anyone hurt him again. Soon after feeding him, Theo cooed and stifled the cutest yawn Maggie had ever seen. Not long afterwards, he fell asleep in her arms.

"I need to spend more time with you and this cute little guy," Riley realised as Maggie passed Theo to him and he tucked him back into his crib.

"What's been going on with you, Ri?" Maggie asked "You've been so distant lately. Have you and Bilbo talked? He was pretty upset when you left."

Riley sat on the bed next to Maggie, sighed and buried his face in his hand. Maggie recognised his frustrations and knew there was so much more to his struggles than he was letting on.

"I fucked up, Maggie." Riley admitted. "I really royally fucked up and when Bilbo finds out, he's going to leave me."

"What did you do?" Maggie asked and began to worry.

If there was one thing her brother was good at, it was talking. Even as kids, Riley was always the one to fill the awkward silence with his happy chatter. Now, for the first time in her life, Maggie saw her brother struggling to form words. Then suddenly, tears welled up behind his eyes and Riley began to cry. Maggie immediately put her arms around her big brother and stroked his back, whispering soothingly to calm his breathing. In all her years, Riley was always the one to soothe Maggie when she was upset. She recalled times as a teenager, during one of her first breakups. Riley had called off all his plans, stayed in with her, ordered pizza and watched movies all night, talking about how ridiculous boys were.

“You have to talk to me,” Maggie whispered, “Otherwise I can’t help you.”

Riley tried to steady his breathing and dried his eyes.

“I kissed Glorfindel. Well, it was more like a snog really.” he said shakily“We were on our way to Dol Guldur and we had a moment. It was brief and I stopped it but it happened and now I’ve ruined everything with Bilbo.”

“Oh Riley…..” Maggie sighed “Have you spoken to Bilbo at all since you’ve been back?”

Riley shook his head. “No. I know I have to, but with everything going on I haven’t found the time. Honestly, I’m not even sure he wants to speak with me after our argument. When he finds out that I did something so stupid, he’ll definitely break up me with. I love him Maggie. I know I don’t deserve him but, I’m not sure I can live without him.”

“You still have to tell him. No matter what happens, honesty is the best way forward. I don't really know what you've been going through lately, but I know Bilbo will listen. He loves you just as much as you love him. You have something real, Riley. One dumb reckless moment isn't going to ruin that."

Truthfully, Maggie had no idea how Bilbo might react. She knew him as a hobbit filled with pride and someone who took time opening up to people. Even during their travels with the company it had taken Bilbo a long time before he was comfortable around any of them or trusted them. That trust was broken, Maggie knew, but she also knew Bilbo had a good heart.

"You're right, I will speak with him." Riley said and sat up again. "I've missed this. Us just talking. I'm sorry I've been so distant and missed...well everything."

"It's okay." Maggie assured him. "We have time now, and we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“It’s a lucky job that one of your boyfriends is a magical healer.” Riley teased, “I mean really, I leave you for a few days and shit hits the fan.”

Maggie couldn't help but to chuckle and knew that some part of her brother was still his normal-self. When her stomach made a loud rumbling noise, it reminded her of how hungry she was, which wasn’t strange considering she’d been unconscious for a long time.

“You ready to see the others?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Maggie nodded “Wait, what about Theo? I don’t want to wake him up!”

The thought of leaving Theo alone stirred a mild panic inside Maggie, but her brother took her hand in that same assuring way he always did.

“There’s a guard outside your room around the clock.” Riley assured her “If Theo moves or makes noise, we will hear about it.”

After some deliberation, Maggie made sure Theo was alright one last time before leaving her bedroom with Riley.

**XXXX**

Lord Elrond was restless, a quality that seldom showed itself but over the past couple of days, it had been noticeable. He wasn’t one to delve into self-pity or complain, but even with his powers of healing he felt helpless. With the help of Master Oin, the two of them had been able to heal Maggie’s wounds and steady her bleeding, but after that all they could do was wait. For thousands of years, the Hidden Valley was a safe place to his family and the elves that had chosen to reside there. Now, it seemed like that safety was no longer a guarantee and he wondered if people were starting to doubt his abilities as a ruler. Did they perhaps think his heart had been softened since allowing Maggie and the others to live amongst them? Of course, he knew that wasn’t the case and that his people trusted him as they always had. It was more the fact that he was beginning to doubt his own abilities.

Talathel had lived with them for many years and they all trusted her. Elrond witnessed how his son fell in love with her and he had even encouraged it. Unlike his brother, Elrohir took more care with his choice of partners and this was the first time that he considered courting someone properly, with perhaps even the intent of eventually marrying Talathel. Elrond wondered if anything Talathel claimed to feel for his son was real or if it was all just a part of the act in an attempt to get close to them. She had been close to Maggie as well and helped her through the difficult months of settling down in Rivendell after the war. She was a talented midwife and helped give birth to Theo. Elrond knew that Maggie saw her as a close friend and someone she could seek counsel with.

Elves did not handle heartbreak well and Elrond had already seen signs that Elrohir was starting to isolate himself more. He wouldn’t speak of Talathel and when asked how he was doing, he simply said that he was fine and then went about business as usual. Elrond had asked Elladan to keep an eye on his brother and he hoped that the sadness would not entirely devour him, but it would be understandable. He had opened his heart to someone who betrayed that trust so easily.

Elrond couldn’t help but wonder if Maggie perhaps felt as if he had let her down. She chose to live in Imladris because it would be a safe place to see through her pregnancy and the birth of Theo. Sure enough, in the first few months everything was fine, but now that wasn’t really the case. A part of Elrond wondered if perhaps Maggie might consider leaving the Hidden Valley for Erebor now that Theo was born. He couldn’t blame her if she did, but truthfully, he wished for her to remain there with him. Perhaps, when there was time, they needed to have a conversation with Fili about their future and to make sure they were all on the same page, as it were.

With Gandalf’s help, Elrond had been able to strengthen the magical barriers around Imladris and assured him that they would be protected. The wizard told him about the Alatar, one of the Blue Istari that was being the ongoing attacks and that he had kept Amandil hidden in Dol Guldur. It was likely he was imprisoned there for a long time but there were still many questions left unanswered. Despite the circumstances, it was good to see his old friend again. Amandil had always been kind to the elves and in turn, they revered him. Though long ago, Elrond recalled his disappearance clearly as many of his kin had mourned him as if he had died. In some ways he had died but found a new life in Maggie and Riley’s world. There, he had taken on a new name as Alan Spencer and made a new life for himself. He had fallen in love again, married and had children. In another time, Elrond would have been skeptical of the existence of other worlds but he had lately learned that there were many strange forces at work. Elrond hadn’t actually had time to speak with Amandil, as he thought it best to give him and Riley some privacy while Maggie recovered. There would be plenty of time for reunions later but he was anxious to find out his side of the story.

Riley seemed to handle the return of his father exceedingly well, which didn’t surprise Elrond. When it came to Maggie, he was less sure of how his love would react because as far as he was aware, she had no idea about Amandil being alive.

A knock on the door alerted Elrond to the presence of Lindir.

“Hir-Nin,” Lindir greeted “I thought you’d like to know that Lady Margaret is awake and awaiting your arrival in the Great Hall.”

“Thank you, Lindir.”

The brown-haired elf composed himself and left his study. Despite his age, love still made Elrond giddy and young once again. Whenever he saw Maggie his heart fluttered and seeing her interact with his family, especially young Estel, filled him with the kind of joy he wasn’t sure he would ever feel again. The Valar had blessed him with love once more and he would never take it for granted. When he entered the Great Hall, he was relieved to see Maggie looking well. She shared an intimate embrace with Fili, who was just as relieved to see her on her feet. Elrond did not wish to interrupt them so he remained at his place until Riley nudged Maggie and she turned around.

Maggie’s lips formed her familiar warm smile. When Elrond pulled her into his embrace, he exhaled a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. Their lips met in a soft, longing kiss and Maggie’s hands tugged at his robes.

“Thank Eru you are alright.” Elrond whispered. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” Maggie replied “Just a bit tired still. Thank you, for saving my life again.”

“Let us try to not make a habit of it.”

Maggie laughed at his joke but soon their moment was interrupted by the sound of Estel’s familiar footsteps running into the hall. Out of everyone, Estel had been the most worried about Maggie’s well-being after the incident and had asked about her recovery every time he saw Master Oin.

“Maggie!” Estel ran right into Maggie’s arms, between her and Elrond. “Ada said you were hurt!”

Almost immediately, tears welled up in his eyes as he buried his face in Maggie’s clothes and she picked up the small child who buried his face in her shoulders.

“I was scared you would leave us!” Estel sobbed and Elrond felt his own heart ache at the sight of his youngest son so upset. “I didn’t want you to die!”

“I was hurt, but I’m here now aren’t I?” Maggie said calmly “And because of your ada and Master Oin, I am just fine.”

“Vanda?” Estel asked through his tears as he looked up at her. “You’re going to be okay?”

“Yes, I promise.”  
As Estel hugged Maggie even tighter, she looked up at Elrond who was almost at loss for words himself. There was no doubt in Elrond’s heart that Estel loved Maggie. As time passed, it became clear to him that their bond grew strong and maybe Estel even saw a mother figure in her. Suddenly, Estel looked up and Elrond saw what caught his attention. Lord Amandil had entered the Great Hall and the room fell silent. Maggie noticed the change in atmosphere and she put Estel back on the floor.

“Maggie…” Elrond said softly and gestured behind her.

Maggie turned around and all eyes were on her. Elrond watched as Lord Amandil stood in front of his daughter and he could almost feel Maggie’s conflicting emotions as she tried to make sense of what was happening. For a long while, there was just silence and Estel had taken to standing next to Elrond, as if he was also nervous.

“No…” Maggie whispered. Elrond could hear her voice quivering. “No, this can’t be real. You died and people do not come back from the dead!”

“Sometimes they do, Mags.” Riley tried to assure her. “This is real.”

“No, I won’t believe it.”

Elrond should have predicted Maggie’s reluctance to believe her father’s return. It was no doubt overwhelming, frightening and unexplainable. So when Maggie stormed out of the Great Hall, he did not stop her.

“Well,” Riley sighed. “That went about as well as I expected.”

**XXXX**

 _No, No, No, No, No._

As Maggie stormed out of the Great Hall, Maggie wasn’t sure where to go. She just needed to get out. Her head was spinning and her heart was beating out of her chest. What she saw in the room could not be real. Her father, Alan Spencer or Amandil or whoever he actually was, had been dead since she was eighteen years old. For almost eight years, Maggie had gotten used to a life without her father. She accepted and mourned his death, no matter how much it hurt. His death had caused her family a lot of trauma but they had survived it together. Of course she missed her dad every day but once someone died, they stayed dead. It was a natural part of life and it couldn’t just be reversed as though by magic. Even by magic, books and movies had told Maggie that bringing people back to life usually did not end well. Even so, she saw her father standing in the Great Hall. He wore the same kind and gentle expression on his face and his appearance had not changed.

 _No, no, no, it can’t be true, I won’t believe it._

A dizziness took over and Maggie began to feel an overwhelming nausea inside her. She was outside now and managed to just about steady herself against one of the stone pillars of the Homely House. The nausea clawed at her throat, and she tried her best to force down the bile but it was too late. Her stomach kept on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out. Her face was white and dripping sweat, and tears. Eventually, she lurched forward and sunk to her knees. After a while, the vomiting stopped and Maggie’s panic stopped. Her mind was still filled with thoughts she couldn’t make sense of. In the vicinity of her eyes, Maggie saw Gandalf’s staff and the wizard put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He helped Maggie up on her feet and just like Estel had cried into her arms, she cried into Gandalf’s.

“Dear child,” Gandalf said soothingly, “I know it’s all rather overwhelming, but your brother is right. Your father has been returned to this world and he is very much alive.”

“How is it even possible?” Maggie asked “I saw him die, Gandalf. I was there that day.”

“They are always watching us. They know of everything you and Riley went through during the Quest to Erebor with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, It would seem that they decided that in return for your sacrifices, your father would be reborn.”

Maggie still didn’t understand because to her it seemed so impossible.

“Can they even do that?” she asked

Gandalf chuckled softly. “They did create this world and you forget that Glorfindel was once granted the same gift of rebirth.”

It was true, Maggie realised, Glorfindel died during his battle with the balrog and it was well-known that the Valar sent him back to Middle-Earth. A part of Maggie was still too afraid to believe that her father was actually there, in Rivendell. It seemed almost too good to be true and she was worried that it would just be some strange dream and that she was actually just unconscious from the stab wound.

“Now then,” Gandalf said “Shall we go and see your father? If you’d rather take your time, he will understand but I think perhaps he is also anxious to see you and then you can talk.”

Maggie decided that if it really was true, it was better to rip off the bandaid now and get it over with. She followed Gandalf back into the house and he led her through the corridors to her bedroom, where Theo was no doubt still asleep. They stopped just outside the doorway and Maggie turned to Gandalf who just smiled at her warmly, while gently stroking her cheek.

“You will be alright.” Gandalf assured her “Riley is in there too. If you need me or anyone else, we will be nearby.”

Maggie nodded and as Gandalf left, she stood in front of the doorway for a few moments, trying to gather enough courage. After inhaling and exhaling a particularly deep breath, she carefully pushed the door open. She stood in the doorway to her bedroom and saw both Riley and her father there. Riley was holding Theo in his arms when he noticed Maggie and he took a couple of steps back, as if to give her some space to figure out what to do. For a moment, there were just silence between them (apart from Theo’s gentle cooing) until finally Maggie walked up to her father. She studied him carefully, examined and every wrinkle and dimples in his face. His eyes were still the same shade of amber they had always been, and his dark brown hair still didn’t have a single strand of grey hair. The only significant change, was the Maggie thought he looked a bit thinner than she remembered, but then if he had been held imprisoned, perhaps that wasn’t so strange.

"It's really you?” Maggie asked and realised her voice quivered. “This isn't some trick or hallucination? I’m not actually having a nervous breakdown?"

“It’s me, Maggie.” Amandil replied calmly “

Carefully, she touched her father's face. His skin was soft and his beard had the same texture as always. Amandil gently put his hand on his daughter’s and when Maggie was finally sure that he was actually real, she threw her arms around her father who pulled her in for a long awaited embrace. Suddenly, Maggie felt as though she was a small child again, who was seeing her dad after being a way for ages. She wasn’t sure when she’d started crying by Amandil dried away her tears.

"I don't understand how this is possible?" She asked "Gandalf said the Valar granted you life but, how?”

“The Valar decided that you and your brother’s feats during the Quest to Erebor were worthy of a reward. So, just like they once did with Glorfindel, they granted me life again.” Amandil explained

“Except, as is our usual luck, something didn’t go right.” Riley added “Somehow, the Blue Wizards were made aware of this and dad’s arrival in Middle-Earth was intercepted by their magic. They captured him and imprisoned him in Dol Guldur. Those visions we had during the quest? It wasn’t actually dad’s ghost, it was just dad tapping into the wizards’ magic somehow. They were always watching us.”

“But why?” Maggie asked “What did we ever do to them?”

“You are my children,” Amandil told her. “The Blue Wizards are allies with Sauron himself. He has long since turned their will to his. Ever since I found out that he manipulated Ar-Pharazon in Numenor, it has been his wish to destroy our family’s bloodline, no matter what it takes. I believe he has been able to foresee the future and knows that if both Estel and Theo grow up to follow their destinies, he will suffer. That’s why he used the Blue Wizards to persuade the Nameless into killing you.”

“Pack mentality,” Riley said “Convince enough religious fanatics that their world-view is being threatened and they will do whatever it takes to preserve it. Even if it means killing an innocent child. Theo and Estel are going to grow up together, imagine what a bond like that between men, elves and dwarves will do to Sauron?”

“Sauron holds a grudge, huh?” Maggie joked. “At least, now we know why a cult has been trying to kill us.”

In one way, Maggie was relieved that they now had answers to everything that had been going on. She wasn’t sure what the news was on Malhas, but at least with Talathel dead, perhaps things would begin to calm down and they could get back to normal for a while.

She looked at her dad who studied her with a smile on his face. A smile she hadn’t seen in many years.

"Look at you," he whispered as he cupped her cheek. "You have grown into such a beautiful woman. And you have a son! He is precious.”

"Yeah, you've missed out a lot." Maggie replied “We have some catching up to do.”

"My Lord Amandil."

It was Elrond who spoke from the doorway and Maggie let go of her dad. Both Elrond and Glorfindel greeted her father with respectful bows. Then, to Maggie's surprise, Elrond walked up to Amandil and hugged him.

"Elrond, my old friend," Amandil said "It's wonderful to see you again. Long years have passed since our last meeting."

Maggie reached for Elrond's hand and he put his arm around her.

"Oh," Amandil teased "You're right, I have missed out on a few things."

“Why don’t we all retreat to the Hall of Fire?” Elrond suggested “I will have some supper prepared and we can all catch up, as it were.”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“You guys go ahead.” Maggie said, “Riley and be right there.”

Amandil kissed her on the forehead and left the room with Elrond and Glorfindel. Maggie turned to Riley who sat on the bed with Theo.

“You knew he was in Dol Guldur?” Maggie asked “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure you’d believe me.” Riley replied, “Besides, you had so much else going on, I figured you could do without my drama.”

“Speaking of your drama. I think now might be a good time for you to find Bilbo.”

Riley sighed unhappily and Maggie could tell he was nervous.

“It’ll be alright, Ri.” she told him. “You can do this and whatever happens Bilbo will listen. You know where I’ll be afterwards.”

“You’re right.” Riley agreed and carefully passed Theo back to Maggie. “Wish me luck.”

Maggie knew that Riley didn’t need luck, but nevertheless she hoped his conversation went well. She could tell he regretted kissing Glorfindel and it wasn’t a mistake he was likely to do again. While things were better, she could still tell something was slightly off with her brother. She couldn’t quite tell what it was but she hoped he would figure things out with Bilbo because he deserved to be happy.

“Come on Theo,” Maggie said “Let’s go spend time with your grandad.”

She left her bedroom, feeling for the first time in a long while that things were going back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _To be continued…_   
>  **
> 
> **  
> _There we go! Whew! It wasn’t the most exciting chapter, sorry about that! But we found out why the Nameless have been trying to kill Maggie and Riley. We had some Maggie and Riley moments and some Maggie and Estel moments._  
> **
> 
> **  
> _Next chapter will be Maggie’s surprise birthday party planned by Bilbo! What will happen there? Will Bilbo and Riley reconcile? Let me know what you think!_  
> **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things come to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Oh look! Another update! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **Khuzdul**   
> _Kurdûn_ = Man of my heart   
> _Gimlelul_ = My brightest star   
> _Lansel_ = Love of loves 
> 
> **_*content warning* Mild adult themes._ **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_“You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family.”_

_Rivendell, end of June_

Over the next few weeks, normalcy resumed in Rivendell. Maggie and Riley spent a lot of time with Amandil, talking about all the things they had missed out on over the past eight years. It was still strange, having him there and alive but once they accepted it, it was just part of life. Maggie couldn’t describe how good it felt to have their father back with them. The only thing missing was their mother and a part of her felt guilty about her being alone on Earth. Then again, if their speculations were right, perhaps time in Middle-Earth flowed differently than on Earth and years here could be hardly no time at all in their world. So, Maggie decided that instead of being anxious about it and feeling guilty, she would allow herself to enjoy life for the first time in a long while. 

During these weeks, Theo kept growing and Maggie became more enamored with her with her son. Sometimes, her thoughts drifted to Thorin and she hoped that wherever he was, he knew that Theo would grow up to be loved and cared for by not just her. She had asked Dwalin about what dwarves believed happened after death. He explained that in dwarrow culture, it was commonly believed that the souls of dwarves who had died were sent to live in Mahal’s Hall. There, they watched over those who still remained on Middle-Earth. Kings and warriors who died were treated especially well by Mahal after their death and residing in his hall is a great honor. There was no doubt in Dwalin’s mind that Thorin was with Mahal and that he watched over them. 

Following Talathel’s death and Radagast’s battle with Alatar the Blue, there were no more attacks on either Maggie, Riley or Theo’s lives. Even though Malhas had still not been found, it seemed his group decided to call off their activity. Riley got word from Halbarad and the rangers that they were chasing down the remainder of the Nameless and if Malhas was found, there would be justice taken on their part. 

After a very long and honest conversation, Bilbo and Riley reconciled. From what Maggie could tell, their relationship seemed stronger than it was before and her brother recovered from whatever darkness had previously resided within him. There was still a little awkward tension between him and Glorfindel, but nonetheless the blonde elf respected Riley’s choice. Elrohir was still sad after the death of Talathel but he was more upset about allowing himself to be seduced by her. It would take time, but Maggie knew he would be alright. 

So it was that life in Rivendell continued as it always had and other than being a mum to Theo, Maggie had more time to spend with Elrond and Fili. Some nights, she slept alone but more often than not, either Elrond or Fili would wake up beside her. Maggie thoroughly enjoyed exploring her relationship with the two of them. While they were different in many ways, they were also similar. At first, she was nervous about her father’s reaction to her relationship with Elrond and FIli, but to Maggie’s surprise he took it well. Watching her father interacting with filled her heart with so much love, she wondered how her heart could stand it. In the first couple of weeks after the attempt on her life, leaving Theo unattended at all was difficult but eventually, she began to trust that he was just as safe with her family as with her. Besides, her father was perfectly happy to look after him from time to time.

That particular morning, Maggie woke up to a pair of strong dwarven arms wrapped tightly around her and Fili’s breathing heavily into her neck. His right leg trapped one of Maggie’s legs and his fingers were entwined with hers. Out of the two of them, Fili was the heavier sleeper and definitely grumpier in the morning. Still, he was often the one who rose first when Theo started crying. Today however, the baby was still fast asleep, allowing them a rare moment’s privacy. 

“Good morning, _Kurdûn_.” Maggie yawned as she stretched out. 

“Happy Birthday, _Gimlelul_.” Fili replied 

Maggie had almost forgotten it was her birthday. So many things had happened lately that a birthday hardly seemed significant. A year ago, she had spent her birthday on the road with the Company and she recalled Thorin gifting her the leatherbound journal she still kept with her. It was almost running out of pages but she still used her old engagement ring and its chain as a bookmark. 

Fili turned Maggie around to him and greeted her with a soft kiss. He playfully rubbed his nose against hers and nibbled her lower lip. In response, Maggie nuzzled Fili's Neck and traced light kisses along his collarbone, which resulted in the blonde dwarf groaning pleasurably. These small intimate moments in the mornings were her favourite part of the day and Maggie always wished they lasted much longer than they usually did. Soon enough, Fili was on top of Maggie, pressing her hands down above her head and showering her with heated kisses, while one of his hands hiked up her nightgown. When Fili’s hand reached Maggie’s thigh he stopped and curiously glanced at a small thumb-sized purplish bruise. 

“Elrond plays rough, does he?” Fili chuckled “He did not strike me as the type.” 

“You should see some of the bruises I’ve left on him.” Maggie replied 

"Ah, so elves do bruise." Fili brushed his lips against Maggie's thigh "That answers some questions."

As Fili pushed up Maggie’s leg to continue his exploration, Theo began to cry. They both sighed, aware that they would be unable to continue their moment. Fili got out of bed, picked up Theo from his crib and then passed him to Maggie. It seemed that morning grumpiness was something that ran in the family. Theo was in a talkative and curious mood, reaching for Fili’s blonde beard and tugged at his braid but Fili never seemed to mind. He was good with children, Maggie thought. Somewhere in the back of Maggie’s mind, she wondered if the thought of having more children in the future was an impossibility or a conversation worth having at some point. The thought created a smile in her dimples. To think that there once was a time when having children at all was a ridiculous thought. Maggie could almost hear her mother laughing at her. She was the only piece missing in an almost perfect puzzle. 

“There we go, handsome boy.” Maggie whispered after having changed Theo’s clothes and got rid of the smelly line nappies. “We are all ready for breakfast. Mummy is desperate for a cuppa.” 

“Go ahead, _Lansel_.” Fili kissed Maggie on the forehead “I need to see Dwalin quickly and then I shall join you.” 

Little did Maggie know that Fili had plans of his own. 

XXXX

“Everything is almost ready.” 

Bilbo dipped his finger into the homemade custard which had been bubbling on the stove top for the past thirty minutes. While it wasn’t his own kitchen back in Bag End, Elrond’s kitchens were certainly more than well equipped for preparing a birthday party. Bilbo had spent the past few weeks planning out every detail of the big day, which was today and he was actually feeling pretty excited about it. Perhaps it was his inner Took coming out at the thought of excitement, but truthfully Bilbo was already ready for things to be quiet again. He had had enough of adventures for quite some time and longed for a peaceful life with Riley. Ever since his conversation with Maggie, he still intended to propose to Riley but things had been put on hold since their argument. For a while, Bilbo wasn’t sure he would get the chance to but now that things were reconciled between them, he was happy again. He just needed to find the right moment to ask the question. 

“What do you think?” Bilbo asked as he turned to Riley.

“Let’s see,” Riley licked a bit of custard dripping from Bilbo's finger and then kissed him. “It’s just perfect.” 

“Hmm,” Bilbo replied with another kiss. “You don’t think it’s missing someth--” 

Riley interrupted Bilbo’s sentence and just like that they got caught in the moment. Slowly, fingers trailing over his hips, he braced his hands on the hobbits’ waist. 

“Riley,” Bilbo gasped as he pulled away, he felt his cheeks flush. “We’re in the kitchens! Anyone could walk in!” 

“They could,” Riley agreed. “Then they would be in for a treat.” 

The oldest Spencer leaned in and playfully nibbled at Bilbo’s ear, which caused him to let out another uncontrollable gasp. It was enjoyable and had Bilbo been a braver hobbit, he couldn’t have cared less about the fact that they were in the kitchens. Still, there was custard on the hob and there was nothing worse than ruined custard at a party. Bilbo did enjoy having Riley back to his normal self and his cheeky playfulness reminded him of that week they spent together in the Shire. Bilbo allowed himself one more kiss, then pulled away from Riley and straightened his waistcoat. 

“I suppose we could continue this later,” Riley teased. “When are the others arriving? Also, how the hell are you going to smuggle nine dwarves into Rivendell without my sister finding out?” 

“They should be here any moment, really.” Bilbo said. “I’ve asked Fee and Elrond to keep Maggie occupied for the day. Given the recent bite marks on her neck, I think that should not be a problem.” 

"Ew…" 

The ninth dwarf who would be attending Maggie’s surprise party, was of course Lady Dìs. Oin had made it very clear that Dis wanted to see her nephew, which was understandable. Bilbo just couldn’t help but wonder how she would react when she found out what they'd been planning for her. Hopefully, she would like it but as always there was a small nagging doubt in the back of Bilbo's mind. 

"Alright, that should do." Bilbo said "Now there's just a few things left before tonight. Tauriel has offered to help set up the Great Hall withOìn. Kìli and Dwalin are heading off to meet Dis and the Company shortly."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Riley asked "Other than distract you, of course."

"I thought we were saving that for later?"

Riley grinned cheekily as he once again wrapped his arms around the hobbit's waist. 

"I always did like dessert before dinner." he teased

As he kissed Bilbo again, the sound of footsteps reached them and Bilbo pulled away. For being a place with a lot of space, there certainly was very little privacy in the Homely House. 

"Ah, perhaps I shall come back later." came Amandil's voice from the doorway. 

"No, it's okay dad." Riley assured him "I was just helping Bilbo with dessert."

Bilbo turned to the stove to hide his blush from Amandil. Riley's father was a kind man and over the past few weeks, Bilbo had enjoyed several conversations with him. However, public displays of affection still made him uncomfortable. Throughout his life, his own parents barely showed each other affection other than the odd kiss on the cheek, if the moment was right. At first, Bilbo was nervous that Amandil wouldn't approve of his and Riley's relationship but it soon turned out he was more than happy to give their blessing. It seemed Shirefolk had a lot to learn from the customs of other races, especially in the matters of love. His mother would have a heart-attack if she could see him now.

"Indeed," Amandil said "I was wondering if you'd care for a spar? Legolas tells me you're rather good with a sword and I'm curious to see it. Unless of course Bilbo still needs your help with dessert."

"Nope," Bilbo said "I should be able to take it from here, My Lord."

"Bilbo, enough with the titles. We are family. Amandil will do just fine."

"It's no use, dad." Riley teased "Politeness is in Bilbo's blood, no matter how much I try." 

Riley placed a kiss on Bilbo's cheek and murmured a promise in his ears before he turned around and left with his father. 

Yep. If Belladonna Took could see him now, she would almost certainly suffer acute heart failure.

**XXXX**

"I have something for you." 

Elrond opened a drawer and reached for a gift wrapped in brown paper. He passed it to Maggie and watched her curious expression. It had by all accounts been a perfect day. Following breakfast, Elrond and Fili had brought Maggie along for a picnic by the riverbed. The weather was on their side and it was probably the most relaxing few hours Elrond had the pleasure of enjoying recently. Erestor and Glorfindel had graciously offered to cover his duties as a ruler and Estel spent the day with his brothers. Usually, Maggie often divided her time between Elrond and Fili, but lately the three of them had been enjoying spending time together. The elf-lord knew the day was only going to get better and so far, Maggie had no idea of the surprise waiting for her. Even Elrond was getting excited.

Maggie unwrapped her present and Elrond saw the sparkle in her eyes when she studied the hair piece in her hands. It was handmade of course and Fili had helped come up with its design. It was an elegant silver hair piece, in the shape of a dragonfly. 

"Oh Elrond...this is beautiful." Maggie whispered 

Elrond walked up behind Maggie, who stood in front of the mirror and helped put the hair piece in her Auburn hair. Maggie reached for his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He could tell she was happy with her gift, which pleased him. 

"I have been thoroughly spoiled all day." Maggie cooed.

"You deserve it, _melemin_." Elrond said as he brushed away her hair and kissed her neck. "Shall we go to supper? I believe Bilbo has offered to cook."

The thought of Bilbo cooking seemed to excite Maggie as she practically skipped out of Elrond's bedroom. Seeing her so happy and at ease filled the elf-lord's heart with the kind of joy he had not felt since Celebrian's passing. Life was good. The Valar had blessed Imladris with love and it was worth celebrating. 

As they walked down the corridor, Elrond could not keep his eyes off Maggie. Her silver dress was perfectly shaped after her figure and the velvet fabric cascaded down her hips. The moonlight peering through the window illuminated Maggie and Elrond thought that if they didn't have premade plans, he would have picked her up right then and there. 

Bilbo and Tauriel had done an incredible job decorating the Great Hall. It was filled with light and colours, which reminded Elrond of a time when there had often been parties in Rivendell. Perhaps it was time to reinstate old traditions. Bilbo had cooked nothing short of a feast and there were multiple dishes to choose, from roast chicken, to various soups, bread, beef and a myriad of other things. No doubt hand cooked by Bilbo himself. A couple of Rivendell’s finest harpists were playing in the background. Bilbo had truly made himself worthy of the name Baggins. They were all there, Glorfindel, Legolas, Gandalf, Tauriel, Estel, Fili, Dwalin, Riley, Bilbo, Oin and Amandil. Even little Theo was dressed in a fancy robe and was happily comfortable in Tauriel’s arms. Elrond also saw the first part of Maggie’s surprise; Bard, Brenna, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda who had made the long journey from Dale to celebrate her birthday. Even though Bard had been in Rivendell recently, the elf-lord knew it had been quite some time since Maggie had seen his children and indeed Brenna, who was one of her dearest friends. 

“Maggie,” Brenna said “You look absolutely glowing.” 

“Oh my god!” Maggie exclaimed as she greeted Brenna in warm embrace. “It’s so good to see you! When did you get here?” 

“About the same time as we did, my dear.” 

When Maggie realised it wasn’t Brenna who replied, but another familiar voice, she turned around. Elrond watched as Maggie’s face filled with complete surprise as Balin appeared in front of her. The white-haired dwarf greeted her with a deep and respectful bow and Maggie seemed as though she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Then, Maggie turned and saw Bofur appearing in the doorway, followed by Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori and Gloin. Even Lady Dis appeared after a short while. They all removed their hoods and greeted her with the same respectful bow as Balin had done. Maggie herself was completely dumbfounded and as she hugged Balin, Elrond saw tears of joy streaming down her face. 

“I don’t understand,” she whispered “What on Earth are you all doing here? How are you here?” 

“It was all Bilbo,” Balin explained. “He planned the whole thing weeks ago.”

“Of course we couldn’t say no.” Bofur added.

“Besides,” Dis said “I have been dying to finally meet my nephew.”

Maggie chuckled between her tears. The next few moments were spent greeting all the dwarves with hugs (of which there were many) and exchanging laughter. Of course, Theo was the real star of the show though and got everyone’s attention. The Company took turns holding him and he seemed confused by the strange crowd doting on him. Elrond thought it was rather endearing to watch him take to his kin so easily. Even Lady Dis cracked a smile or two and seemed completely smitten with her nephew. After making the rounds with all the dwarves, young Theo fell asleep in the arms of Bombur, who he seemed to have chosen as his favourite. He happily stayed in Bombur’s arms through most of dinner and didn’t seem to mind the commotion at all.

**XXXX**

Maggie still couldn’t believe that Bilbo and the others had managed to plan all of this behind her back, entirely without her knowing. She hadn’t realised how much she’d truly missed the Company until they were standing in front of her. What made it all better, was seeing how happy Fili was seeing everyone again. Maggie couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen him laugh so much or genuinely happy. A few hours into the evening, Maggie turned to Bilbo whose face turned a deep shade of pink when she hugged him and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Thank you, Bilbo.” Maggie told him. “This is without doubt the best birthday I have ever had.” 

“You’re quite welcome,” Bilbo said “It’s my pleasure really, and everyone helped a little.”

“You know what would be a good idea?” 

Maggie discreetly nodded towards Riley who was deep into a conversation with Bofur and Dwalin. It didn’t take Bilbo long to figure out what she was hinting and once again it made the hobbit blush. She couldn’t think of a better time for a proposal, but Bilbo seemed embarrassed at the thought. 

“Oh, no.” Bilbo whispered “No, I couldn’t! It’s your birthday! I don’t want to steal your thunder.”

“Think about it, at least?” Maggie asked 

Bilbo nodded and Maggie took her seat next to Elrond and kissed him. At first, showing her affection for both Fili and Elrond in front of everyone made her nervous. Then, Fili pointed out to her that it was more than likely they all already knew because Dwalin and Kili were both terrible at keeping their mouth shut. Dis was too busy giving Theo her undivided attention, so eventually Maggie relaxed. 

“My dear sweet baby sister,” Riley said as he put an arm around Maggie “You are officially off mothering duties tonight, so here. Have a drink or two, for the love of God.” 

“It’s clear you already have.” Maggie teased. “Having a good time, Ri?” 

A clearly tipsy Riley passed her a glass of sparkling alcohol, which resembled champagange in flavour. It was apparently a Mirkwood recipe that Tauriel and Legolas had shared and it was delicious.

“Well, us Spencers have always loved a party.” Riley replied “Even dad is having a good time.” 

Maggie followed where Riley’s finger was pointing and saw their dad indulging in a conversation with both Bard and Legolas, no doubt recounting the adventures during the Quest to Erebor. The Hobbit had always been their dad’s favourite story and Maggie forgot that maybe he was also speaking some of his own heroes, even though they were from the same world. 

“Happy birthday, sis.” Riley kissed Maggie on the cheek 

Across the hall, Maggie heard Theo crying and her mother instinct immediately kicked in. Her eyes darted across the room and saw that Fili held Theo in his. She walked up to blonde dwarf who passed Maggie her son, who no doubt was getting tired after such an exciting evening. The small baby yawned in her arms and almost immediately stopped crying once Maggie held him.   
“I should probably tuck him into bed,” Maggie guessed “It’s rather late.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, _amralime_.” Fili protested “It is your birthday and you will do no such thing. I shall tuck him into bed and then I will be right back.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Fili answered her question with a gentle, reassuring kiss that lingered for just a moment longer. One of the dwarves wolf-whistled in the background and just as Fili was about to leave the room with Theo once again in his arms, a loud voice interrupted everything.

“What is the meaning of this?” 

Dis’ shrill voice made the room fall silent. Maggie’s heart immediately began to beat faster and she should have known the peace wouldn’t last long. The dwarrowdam marched right up to Fili and Maggie, her eyes filled with rage and another emotion Maggie couldn’t quite decipher. It was a miracle really, that it had taken Dis this long to see what was going on. 

“Do not think I haven’t noticed your stolen moments with my son,” Dis began and then turned towards Elrond “And _him_! _Everyone_ can see it and I don’t know what you’re playing at, but this is not right! Perhaps it is because you are young and foolish girl, but Fili is my son and I will not have anyone playing with his heart. Yet you claim to have loved my brother and you have given birth to his _son_. You sully his memory with…. _this_!” 

“Mother--” Fili started 

“NO! I will NOT allow it!” Dis yelled “It stops NOW! I knew having you live in Rivendell with his kin was a bad idea.” 

Dis was angry and a part of Maggie couldn’t blame her. They hadn’t exactly planned on deceiving her, but at the same time she didn’t really think they needed to explicitly tell anyone. 

“Mother, if you will just listen.” Fili said calmly. “I know it is not what you expected.” 

“That is understatement!” Dis snapped “You and I will talk later but if you think that I will let you carry on with this unnatural thing...you are mistaken.” 

Now, Maggie was getting angry and as Fili was about to protest again, she gently squeezed his shoulder and stepped forward. Dis scared her, there was no lying about that, but she hated the idea of Fili being upset. 

"Dis, I know this is unexpected and I know that dwarrow culture says you are only supposed to have One love.” Maggie told her “It is no lie, I loved Thorin with all my heart. I mourned his death for months and I will always love him. But, I am also deeply in love with Fili and I am just as deeply in love with Elrond." Maggie admitted, "I never thought I'd feel this way again but I do. I know it's unusual but I am not seeking your approval, nor will I ask it. If that means Theo won't be crowned Prince of Erebor then so be it. All I care about is that he grows up happy, safe and loved. I'd really like his aunt to be a part of that but that's up to you, Dìs.”

Dìs remained silent and then she turned to her son. Fili looked almost like a young dwarfling who was in trouble. 

"This is also how you truly feel?" She asked 

Fili nodded and squeezed Maggie's hand. She realised he could probably hear her heart racing a million miles per hour. 

"I'm in love with Maggie," Fili replied. His voice was filled with a certainty that Maggie had never heard before. 

"So you are happy sharing her with...an elf?" Dis asked with such disdain that Maggie’s heart filled with a bit of sadness. 

Then, Fili spoke up.

"Mother, you may not be fond of elves, but your judgement is poor and sorely mistaken." Fili said sharply and the room quieted down. "Lord Elrond and his kin have been nothing but welcoming and beyond courteous to us since our arrival in Rivendell. He has given Maggie and Theo a home. Indeed, I have also found home here as well as friends, a family and brothers. If our hearts are capable of holding love for so many people, why is it so strange to feel romantic love for more than one person? Lord Elrond is a good and loyal friend. He can provide Maggie with things that I cannot. Similarly, there are things I can give her, that he is unable to. We both love her and while it may not make sense to you, it does to us. We are all very happy. If you want to be a part of mine or Theo's life, you will have to find a way to accept it or lose all of us."

Fili turned to Maggie, took both her hands and looked right into her eyes. 

"I will have you or I will have no one." Fili confessed "I love you and only you." 

"I love you too, Fee."

Their lips met in a fiery kiss and the Company cheered loudly. Maggie turned to Elrond who only smiled at her. Once the room quieted down again, Maggie cleared her throat and spoke. 

“I think Bilbo has something that he’d like to say.” she announced

Everyone turned their attention to the hobbit, who met Maggie’s eyes across the room but she only raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. Perhaps putting him in the spotlight was a bit cruel on her side, but it was all done with love. 

“Yes, uhm, right.” Bilbo mumbled. Then he turned to Riley, who looked as if he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. “I’m not very good at speeches or emotions. I hide them away and pretend they don’t exist. My life was quiet and peaceful until a Company of thirteen dwarves knocked on my door one night, just around supper. Then, you and your sister came along and everything changed. I won’t lie, I wasn’t sure about you two at first and I thought all this talk about different worlds was nonsense. All I’ve ever known is the Shire and Bag End. I thought that was the only home I ever wanted. Then I met you and I got to know you and eventually I fell in love with you. I’m not sure when exactly it happened but I know that I know that Bag End isn’t the only home I want. I want my home to be with you.” 

Bilbo cleared his throat and reached inside his pocket and took out an elegant, silver ring. Maggie watched as Riley’s eyes widened in utter shock. “I know we haven’t always had it easy. I know we can both be stubborn and proud but I love you and I want nothing more than to share my life with you, if you will have me. I guess what I’m asking is, Riley Spencer, will you marry me and become my husband?”

Riley barely paused before he replied. “Yes, I will.” 

There were more cheers from across the room as Riley and Bilbo kissed. Bilbo reached inside his pocket for a silver engagement ring, which he slipped onto Riley’s finger. From across the room, she met her brother’s gaze and she didn’t need to speak to know what he wanted to tell her.

**XXXX**

The party carried on late into the night and Maggie couldn’t remember the last time she had stayed up so late. There was so much to celebrate and so much to be happy about. For the first time in her life, Maggie felt like she was finally home and someplace where she had always meant to be, surrounded by the people she loved the most. She had no idea what time it was when her father sat down next to her. They hadn’t had much chance to speak throughout the evening, but there were so many people to catch up with and Maggie knew there would be time. 

“Maggie, seeing as it is your birthday,” Amandil said. “I will gladly look after Theo tonight and tomorrow while you enjoy it. Besides, you have two handsome men who I think would very much like your attention tonight.” 

“Dad!” Maggie exclaimed “Ew...” 

Maggie felt her cheeks turn red, well aware what her dad was hinting at. 

“Oh please, sweetheart.” he teased “Do you not think I was young once? Go, have fun with your lovers. Happy birthday.” 

“I love you, dad.” 

Her father kissed her on the forehead and Maggie caught her brother’s eye from across the hall. He raised an eyebrow at her while smiling, as Maggie left the party with Elrond and Fili. 

It was Fili who kissed Maggie first when they entered Elrond’s bedroom. He was definitely slightly inebriated, but then they all were. Even Elrond had indulged in a couple of glasses of elvish wine, although the effect hardly seemed to show on him. Fili pulled Maggie down onto his lap and his lips hungrily sought out hers. His kisses were relentless and Maggie willingly allowed herself to be seduced by his teasing tongue. Every now and again she let out a chuckle. 

“Fee,” Maggie said as her lover’s hand began to hike up her dress. “You’re making Elrond jealous.” 

“Maggie, does it look like he is jealous?” Fili purred into her ear. “If you ask me, I think he looks rather aroused, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Come now Master Dwarf, be gentle.” Elrond teased, “Our Maggie isn’t used to receiving so much attention.”

“Do you not think she should get used to it?” 

“Well, perhaps you hold a valid point.” 

The sudden feeling of a pair of lips pressing against the back of her neck made Maggie gasp lightly. She turned to Elrond and closed the distance between them with a kiss, while Fili’s hand still rested gently on her waist. At first, she was nervous, but then the nerves turned to playful butterflies. Then, she allowed herself to be devoured by the ecstasy of the moment. 

It was her birthday after all.

**XXXX**

A few months later,

It was a deafening clap of thunder that woke Maggie that night. The storm had come seemingly from out of nowhere. By some miracle, Theo was still fast asleep in his crib but Maggie was now wide awake. She saw the flashes of lightning fill the sky with bright colours outside her window and she couldn’t recall ever seeing a storm of the sort in Rivendell. She knew storms couldn’t hurt her, at least not within the walls of Elrond’s House. Still, they unsettled her and Maggie couldn’t help but feel at unease. 

It’s time…

Maggie spun around and thought for a moment she heard a voice calling to her. It was ridiculous of course, because the only two people in her bedroom were here and nearly six month old baby who could not yet speak beyond incomprehensible noises. Just to make sure though, Maggie peered into Theo’s crib and just like before, her baby boy was fast asleep. 

Maggie...it’s time

The voice was definitely there. She wasn’t losing her mind. Maggie grabbed the lantern at her bedside and opened her bedroom door. As always, the halls of Elrond’s House were quiet and it seemed like the storm wasn’t bothering anyone else. Even though Maggie knew she was awake, she still felt heavy and as she walked, she felt as though someone or something was pulling her to them. 

“Maggie!” 

Maggie let out a yelp when she felt her brother’s unexpected hand touch her shoulder. It took her a few moments to collect herself but she also noticed that Riley seemed equally unsettled. 

“Jesus, Ri.” Maggie gasped “What are you doing up? Don’t you have a husband in bed?” 

Her attempt at humour was met by Riley’s unchanged expression. It was rare enough to see her brother really serious about something, but she could tell her was worried. 

“You can hear it can’t you?” Maggie asked “Should we tell dad, or someone?” 

Riley shook his head. “I don’t think we’re supposed to.” 

Something in his voice scared Maggie but she nodded in agreement and they walked together out into the storm. Maggie wasn’t sure how long they’d been following the voices but when they finally reached the forest by the river, the voices subsided. Just as one particularly large clap of thunder and lightning strike was above them, Maggie lost her footing and slipped. She felt her hair and realised her dragonfly hair piece had fallen out of her hair. She looked around for it but couldn’t find it. She turned to Riley who helped her back up on her feet. 

When Maggie looked around her, something else struck her. It was subtle differences at first, trees that weren’t the same as in Rivendell, but Maggie knew she had seen them before. It was a very familiar forest, on a very familiar stormy day. 

“Oh my god, Riley,” Maggie said and realised her voice was breaking “We’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THE END (FOR NOW)**   
>  **_Well, there we have it folks! Perhaps a bit of an abrupt ending, but I do rather like surprises. When I started this sequel the original ideas I had for it were different, and quite a lot darker. I also assumed it would be longer than it actually turned out to be, but I don’t mind that so much. Most threads of the plot are tied up at this point so there’s not much point dragging it out. Also don’t worry, this is not the end for Maggie and Riley after all, we all know what’s coming next for them. Also, I really hate writing the travelling between worlds and it never feels natural to me so I’m sorry if the ending was crappy. Please let me know what you think!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> **To be continued….**
> 
> _There we have it. The first chapter of the sequel and we're going right into the action. The next chapter will show us what Riley and the others are up to on their travels. What are your thoughts so far? Will we find out who sent the assassin? How do you think Maggie is feeling after everything? Let me know what you think._


End file.
